A new life
by spartankiller117
Summary: After 6 years Ash Ketchum returns under a new name after being betrayed by his friends to participate in the Master tournament. Will he prove to his former friends that he has what it takes to be a pokemon master?
1. Betrayal

**Hi everyone. I am Spartankiller117.**

 **I am honoured that you are here to read my very first fanfic and I hope you like it and give it good reviews but if you don't like it I will understand sense I am new to this and I hope that as time goes by I will get better. Okay so enjoy the story and if there are any problems with it you tell me and I'll try to do better. The story is rated m because there will be swearing and lemons so no children allowed. (I do not own Pokemon but if I did Ash would age)**

 **Peace**

* * *

"Human speech"

" _Pokemon speech"_

'Human thoughts'

' _Pokemon thoughts'_

Chapter 1

On the top on Mt silver there was a man with raven black hair, a scar that ran across his right eye, he stood tall at about 6'7" tall. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and blue jacket, blue trainers with white lines on the sides (Adidas dragon trainers) and a cloak which covered his body and his face. He was looking at the view until a jackal like pokemon with blue, yellow and black fur was walking up to him with something in its paw.

"Master this letter is for you." The pokemon said with aura.

"Thank you Lucario and quit calling me master." Ash replied.

"Sorry master." Lucario replied. Ash sighed while opening the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Raiden

Due to your outstanding achievements as a trainer you have been invited to the Masters tournament which is held every 20 years. The tournament is located at the indigo plateau and the opening ceremony is in 2 weeks so you'll have enough time to register. We hope to see you there.

Yours sincerely

Charles Goodshow

P.S

Goddamn it Ash you are one hard man to find. I had to use all my resources including Scott. I really hope that you enter because the league isn't the same without you. Please enter Ash, everyone misses you, even the champions and the frontier brains miss you too. If you do I'll see you soon and there will be a surprise for you. One more thing, Max and the others are competing and don't worry, you'll be known as Raiden in battles. See you at the Tournament you little bastard.

Ash chuckled when he finished reading the letter while a yellow mouse jumped up onto his right shoulder.

" _Are you going to go Ash?"_ Asked Pikachu

"I don't know yet buddy." Ash answered.

" _Still thinking about what happened 6 years ago_?" Pikachu asked again.

"Yeah I am. I still can't believe that it's been 6 years since they betrayed me." Ash replied.

" _Yeah and it was also the day we met Lucario_." Pikachu replied.

* * *

(Flashback) 6 years ago

After losing in the top 4 at the Kalos league, Ash was walking towards pallet town with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to get home. How about you Pikachu? Ash asked.

" _Pika Pikachu"_ Pikachu replied

"Race you there buddy." Ash said as started to run towards pallet town with Pikachu in tow.

20 minutes later

After running for who knows how far Ash and Pikachu are standing panting while Ash was holding his knees.

"Looks… like… I… won… Pikachu." Ash said in between breaths.

" _Pikapi Pikachu_ " Pikachu replied in an angry tone.

"I'm only kidding buddy. I know it was a draw." Ash said as Pikachu climbed onto his left shoulder and continued walking to his house.

10 minutes later

Ash and Pikachu arrived at the house and was about to knock on the door but it opened and Ash pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh Ash I missed you so much." Delia said.

"I missed you too Mum." Ash replied as Delia released him from the hug.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped into Delia's arms.

"Hello Pikachu." Delia said as she petted Pikachu's head which made Pikachu wag his tail up and down.

"How did you do in the Kalos league honey?" Delia asked.

"I made it to the top 4 this time." Ash answered.

"Well as long as you and your Pokemon tried your best, that's all that matters." Delia said to him with a smile.

"Yeah your right." Ash replied as his stomach growled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Delia asked.

"You know me well, that's why." Ash replied.

"Come on honey, I made you all your favourites." Delia said

"You're the best mum." Ash said while Delia smiled.

* * *

2 days later

Ash was sitting on the couch watching TV while Delia was walking towards the door.

"Ash I'm going to the store so I'll be back in 40 minutes." Delia said.

"Okay see you later." Ash replied.

"Oh by the way all your friends are coming over." Delia told him.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yes. They're on their way now and said they'll be here in a few minutes." Delia said.

"Okay." Ash said in a happy tone.

"Alright I'm going now." Delia said.

"Okay bye." Ash replied as Delia shut the door.

10 Minutes later.

Ash continued to watch TV as he was waiting for his friends until he heard the doorbell. He opened the door and stood there was Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and for some reason Trip was there as well.

"Hey Ash, long time no see." Brock said.

"Yeah it's good to see you guys again." Ash replied.

"Can we come in?" May asked.

"Yeah come in." Ash said as they entered the house.

"So how have you guys been these past couple of years?" Ash asked.

"We've been okay." Misty said while Dawn was looking at some pictures.

"Is this you growing up Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah it is." Ash answered.

"I noticed something was missing in these photos." Dawn said.

"And that is?" Ash asked.

"Your father." Dawn said as Ash looked sad.

"I always wondered that too." May said.

"He disappeared when I was young." Ash said.

"Sorry about that." Misty said.

"It's alright. So what are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

"We came to talk to you about something." Iris said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"We want to talk your dream." Cilan said.

"Okay." Ash replied in a confused tone.

"We want you to give it up." Max said.

"Why?" Ash asked surprised.

"Your weak, that's why." Trip said.

"You've been a trainer for 6 years and for some reason you can be beaten by a beginning trainer." Brock said.

"Yeah you won't be a pokemon master so you might as well give now while you're ahead." Misty said.

"No I won't give up." Ash said as he went to the door.

"Yes you are Ash." Dawn said.

"No I'm not. Pikachu use thunderbolt on the ground." Ash ordered as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and used thunderbolt on the ground which covered the living room in smoke.

* * *

5 minutes later

Ash ran to professor Oak's labs and when he reached the lab he knocked on the front door and the professor opened it.

"Ash my boy. How are you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Not good Professor." Ash said.

"What's wrong Ash?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'll tell you from the beginning." Ash said as he told him what happened.

"I never thought they would do such a thing." The professor said.

"Me neither." A mysterious voice said which Ash recognised.

"What are you doing here Paul?" Ash asked.

"They wanted me to help them make you give up on your dream but I said no and I came here to warn you but before I could I saw you running here and I knew I was too late." Paul explained.

"Glad someone's on my side." Ash said.

"Yeah and they also wanted Gary to help them but he said no too." Paul said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Why wouldn't I Ashy-boy? We have been friends for 12 years. Gary said as he appeared out of nowhere and Ash stood up.

"So what are you going to do now Ash?" Professor asked.

"Disappear. Before I do that I came to get my Pokemon but I can only hold 6 of them." Ash answered.

"Well you're in luck Ash." The Professor said.

"Why's that?" Ash asked.

"I have just finished making these." Professor Oak said as he removed a tarp and revealed 3 devices.

"What are these?" Paul asked.

"These are the new pokedexes that I designed. With these you scan pokemon and their moves, they are also communicators and you can hold infinite pokemon." Professor Oak explained.

"Now that is cool." Paul said.

"I agree." Gary said as the professor grabbed one of the Pokedexes.

"Ash hold out your arm." The professor ordered as Ash held out his arm.

The professor put pokedex on his arm then some mechanical wiring was heard as the device wrapped itself around Ashes arm.

"Thank you professor." Ash said as he felt something painful dig into his skin.

"Ow! What the hell?" Ash asked."

"That's just the device scanning your DNA making sure no else can use it." The professor said while Ash smiled.

"Gary, Paul since you two stood by Ash, you both can have the other two pokedexes." The professor said with a smile as Gary and Paul grabbed the devices.

"Thanks Gramps." Gary said as Ash walked to the ranch.

"I'm going to gather my pokemon and then I'm going to leave. Ash told them.

"One more thing Ash." The professor gaining Ash's attention.

What's that professor? Ash asked.

Liza called and said that she's trained Charizard the best of her ability so she sent him here.

"So Charizards here?" Ash asked

"Yeah but first you go gather your pokemon while I go get his pokeball." Oak said as he went to get Charizards pokemon while Ash gathered the rest of his pokemon.

After Ash gathered his pokemon he grabbed Charizard's pokemon and went to the front door.

"Hey Ash." Paul gaining Ash's attention.

"Don't worry about your mum, we'll take care her for you." Paul assured Ash.

"Thank you Paul." Ash said as they shook hands and went through the door.

* * *

30 minutes later

Ash ran through the forest until he saw an injured Riolu.

"Pikachu you keep an eye out just in case someone is chasing Riolu while I heal him." Ash ordered while he went into his bag and took out a hyper potion and a sitrus berry.

"Okay Riolu this will hurt a bit but it'll make the pain go away." Ash told Riolu as he sprayed the hyper potion and Riolu grunt in pain.

"Eat this so you can get your strength back." Ash ordered as he handed the sitrus berry to Riolu.

Riolu looked at Ash and was able to sense the good inside him and ate the berry and felt reenergised.

" _Thank you."_ Riolu said as he hugged Ash.

"Whoa that was aura." Ash said surprised.

" _I can sense your aura and see that you can use it._ " Riolu explained

"Yeah I can but i only used it once 3 years ago." Ash told Riolu

" _I want to join you._ " Riolu said which surprised Ash.

"You want to join me?" Ash asked

" _Yeah I want to be strong and I want to help you master your aura._ " Riolu answered.

"Okay then." Ash said as grabbed an empty pokemon and Riolu tapped it and instantly captured him.

"Welcome to the family Riolu." Ash said as he put the pokeball in his bag.

* * *

(Flashback end)

" _We've come a long way since then_." Pikachu said.

"Yeah we have." Ash replied.

" _So are you going_?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah we are but first go gather the others." Ash ordered as Pikachu launched a thunderbolt into the air which made all the pokemon come towards them.

"Okay everyone we have been invited to the Masters tournament and after some thinking I have decided that we are entering." Ash said while the other cheered.

"Don't get too excited. The best trainers from around the world are invited which means the champions, gym leaders, the frontier brains and they have been invited as well." Ash told them and made them angry after mentioning the traitors.

" _Who knows we might even see her there as well_." Infernape said making the other pokemon giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Ash shouted annoyed knowing Infernape was talking about the girl Ash is in love with.

"Get ready because we leave in 10 minutes." Ash said.

" _He's got a point Ash_." Pikachu said.

"I know he does Pikachu but I disappeared without her knowing so she'll probably hate for it." Ash said.

" _Ash she'll forgive you when you tell her what happened_." Pikachu said.

Ash just sighed.

10 minutes later

Ash returned all of his pokemon except Charizard and Pikachu.

"Okay Charizard we are going to the Indigo plateau but we are making a stop to Pallet town first." Ash said as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and Ash climbed on top of Charizard.

Charizard roared and flew faster than the speed of sound through the sky.

'Diantha please be at the tournament.' Ash thought to himself.

* * *

 **That is the first chapter done. Just so you know I have a lot of free time so the second chapter will be uploaded soon.**

 **Hope you like the chapter. BTW I will include Ash's and the others ages in the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


	2. Returning home

**Hey everyone spartankiller117**

 **I've seen all the followers and all the likes so far and I thank you all for that. I also had a review from Sailor Umbreon and he/she said that this story will be interesting, I also thank you for it and I will try to make this interesting in any way I can. (Remember I do not own Pokemon)**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash and Gary – 22**

 **Diantha - 25**

 **Paul – 21**

 **Delia – 44**

 **Oak – 56**

 **Misty and Iris – 20**

 **Brock and Cilan - 29**

 **Dawn and May - 19**

 **Max – 16**

 **Trip – 18**

 **? – 44**

" **Human speech"**

" _ **Pokemon speech"**_

' **Human thoughts'**

' _ **Pokemon thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

As Charizard flew through the sky Ash was nervous of how mad his mother would be for disappearing for 6 years without telling her. Pikachu noticed the nervous look in Ash's eyes.

" _Don't worry Ash. Delia will be happy for you returning home."_ Pikachu assured.

"I know but she will freak out when she sees the scar." Ash replied.

" _To be honest I still can't believe what happened when you got it." Pikachu said._

"Me neither but we'll explained what happened and then she'll probably feel a bit better." Ash replied. (A/N sorry for leaving you hanging there but I couldn't help it)

"Look there it is Pikachu." Ash said pointing to pallet town.

" _I missed this place."_ Pikachu said.

"What I've missed most of all is Mum's cooking and sleeping in my own bed." Ash replied.

" _That we can agree on."_ Pikachu said.

Meanwhile

Delia was humming a tune while cooking until the front door slammed open. She went to see what it was stopped when she saw a man standing there grinning.

"Well look at what we have here." The man said while walking towards Delia.

"Get away from me!" Delia shouted as she reached for an unused frying pan.

"I don't think that's going to happen." The man said moving closer to her.

"I'm not afraid to use this!" Delia shouted.

"Like that's going to stop me." The man replied.

Delia swung the pan but the man caught it just before it hit him in the face.

"I was going to let you live but since to tried to hit me I'm going to kill you after I've had my fun with you." The man said in an angry tone.

"Help!" Delia shouted.

"No one is coming to help you." The man said but then he felt something tap his shoulder.

He turned around and all of a sudden he was punched in the face and grabbed by his throat.

"Who… are… you?" He asked

"That is unimportant but if I ever see you anywhere near this woman again i will feed you to my Charizard." Ash said.

"Your… bluffing." The man said in between breaths.

Ash took him outside towards Charizard.

"Hey Charizard are you hungry?" Ash asked.

Charizard looked at Ash then he looked Delia. He figured what could have happened and what Ash was doing so he played along and nodded.

"Well this is your lucky day buddy I happen to have your food right here." Ash said.

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone just don't feed me to him." The man shouted.

Ash let the man go and then the man ran off.

Ash looked at Delia who was confused.

"Why save me?" Delia asked while Ash smiled.

"Why wouldn't save my own mother?" Ash replied.

Delia gasped and pulled Ash into a bone crushing hug which he returned.

"Ash I'm so glad your back." Delia said.

"I'm glad to be back." Ash replied.

" _Don't forget about me."_ Pikachu said.

"Hello Pikachu I missed you too." Delia said as she picked Pikachu and he rubbed his cheek against hers.

Delia looked at Ash before she smacked him at the back of his head.

"I knew you'd do that." Ash said rubbing his head.

"You have a lot of explaining to do but first take off that hood you're creeping me out. Delia said.

"Okay but don't freak out." Ash said leaving Delia confused.

Ash took off his hood and Delia gasped at the scar that was on his face.

"What happened to you?" Delia asked while touching the scar.

"It happened 2 years ago while I was training my pokemon." Ash started to explain.

* * *

Flashback 2 years ago

"Okay Lucario I what you to try and use metal claw and thunderpunch at the same time." Ash said

" _Okay Master_." Lucario replied.

"For the 1000th time stop calling me master." Ash ordered.

" _Sorry master_." Lucario said while Ash sighed knowing he can't win.

30 minutes later.

Lucario managed to combine both moves and Ash congratulated Lucario.

Lucario tested his combined move by destroying boulders but before he could destroy another one he tripped and one of his claws slashed Ash's face.

Ash screamed in pain as he was bleeding.

" _Ash!"_ Pikachu shouted.

"Pikachu get the first aid kit." Ash ordered.

Pikachu ran to get the kit and then Lucario ran up to Ash.

" _I'm sorry master."_ Lucario said.

"It's not your fault that you tripped besides it could be worse." Ash replied.

" _How could it be worse?"_ Lucario asked

"You could have slashed my eyeball." Ash answered.

" _That would be worse."_ Lucario replied

Flashback end.

* * *

"So that's how I got my scar." Ash finished explaining.

"Why did you leave? Your friends said that you all of a sudden just got angry and disappeared." Delia said.

"Of course they would lie to you." Ash said.

"What do you mean 'lie to me?" Delia asked.

"Well it's a long story so you might as well sit down." Ash said.

Delia and Ash sat down on the chairs at the table and Ash told Delia what really happened.

"I can't believe they would do that to you." Delia said

"Yeah but I'll prove them wrong at the Masters tournament." Ash said.

"I'll be supporting you all the way." Delia said with a smile.

"I'll be going now." Ash said.

"One more thing Ash." Delia said gaining Ash's attention.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"What are you worried about?" Delia asked.

"He's got a crush." Pikachu said but all Delia heard was "Pikapi Pikachu" but she figured out what he said.

"Looks like my baby boy has grown up." Delia said making Ash blush.

Ash stood there in silence

"Tell me about her Ash." Delia said.

"She has a great personality, loves pokemon like I do, beautiful and has a smile that can light up your day." Ash said.

"What's her name?" Delia asked.

"Her names Diantha." Ash answered.

"Diantha Carnet the movie star?" Delia asked again.

"Yeah." Ash replied in embarrassment.

"Are worried that she'll reject you?" Delia asked once again.

Ash nodded.

"It doesn't surprise me because Red was worried about the same thing before we started dating." Delia explained.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. All you have to do is follow your heart." Delia replied as Ash walked towards the door.

"You coming with me to the tournament?" Ash asked.

"I'll stay behind." Delia answered.

"Well if you're going to stay here, it's best that one of my pokemon stays behind just in case another asshole tries to rape you again." Ash said.

"Which one of your pokemon are you going to leave behind?" Delia asked.

"I already have a pokemon in mind." Ash said as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"Come on out!" Ash shout as a pokemon with a blue hair like head, red eyes and its body resembles a flowing gown.

"Wow a shiny Gardevoir." Delia exclaimed.

"The reason I chose Gardevoir because I told her a bit about you and has wanted to meet you for a while now." Ash explained as Gardevoir looked at him.

" _Is this your mother Ash?_ " Gardevoir asked with telepathy.

"Yeah she is Gardevoir." Ash replied and Gardevoir hugged him.

"Gardevoir I've got a job for you to do." Ash said.

" _What do you want me to do_?" Gardevoir asked.

"A guy tried to rape mum and while I'm at the tournament I want you to protect her." Ash explained.

" _Okay I'll keep her safe for you._ " Gardevoir said looking a bit sad.

"I know you wanted to battle in the tournament but at the end of the day family is more important and if I recall you said that you wanted to meet mum and get to know her." Ash said.

" _Yeah I did say that_." Gardevoir replied.

"Hey Ash I've got than idea." Delia said gaining Ash's attention.

"Okay what is it?" Ash asked.

"You use her in battle a couple times and then you can send her to me after." Delia explained.

" _That's a good idea_." Gardevoir said.

"Okay I'll have Infernape protect you for now." Ash said as he returned Gardevoir and grabbed Infernape's pokeball.

Ash threw the pokemon and told Infernape what he said to Gardevoir.

"Okay mum I'm going now." Ash said as he hugged Delia.

"Good luck at the tournament and good luck with Diantha." Delia said grinning.

Ash sighed as he grabbed Charizard's pokeball.

"Come on out Charizard." Ash said.

"Okay Charizard to the Indigo plateau." Ash shouted.

Charizard flapped his wings and flew through the sky.

'Get ready world. Ash Ketchum is back and better than ever.' Ash thought.

* * *

 **And chapter 2 is finished.**

 **I'm betting you're all wondering who the unidentified person is. (?) The person will be revealed in a later chapter but you can try guess who it is if you want. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. BTW the unidentified person is not the guy who tried to rape Delia.**

 **Peace**


	3. Reunion

**Hey everyone Spartankiller117 here.**

 **Here is chapter 3 and I've got another review from TravelingMan93 saying that he/she likes it so thank you for that if you're reading this right now. Anyway onto the chapter. BTW Diantha will in the story now.**

" **Human speech"**

" _ **Pokemon speech**_ **"**

' **Human thoughts'**

' _ **Pokemon thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Charizard landed in front of the pokemon centre then Ash jumped off of Charizard and returned him to his pokeball before thanking him.

He went to nurse joy so he can register for the tournament. He walked up to her but someone who Ash didn't want to see yet pushed past him and grabbed one of Nurse Joy's hands.

"Oh Nurse Joy my heart-" Brock said before Ash punched him in his stomach and dragged him to the entrance.

Meanwhile

"Come on guys hurry up!" A young boy shouted.

"Max calm down. The tournament isn't going anywhere." A girl said.

"I know May but I want to sign up now before all the good rooms are gone." Max replied.

"Max will never change will he Dawn?" May asked.

"No he won't." Dawn replied.

"Yeah at least-" Misty said before seeing Brock getting thrown out the pokemon centre.

"Brock! Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"Most likely flirted with Nurse Joy again." Iris said

"Then a guy punched me in my stomach and threw me out." Brock explained.

"Well let's go make him regret it." Max said.

"Good idea Max." Serena said.

"What did he look like?" Dawn asked.

"Don't know but he's wearing a black cloak." Brock told them.

Meanwhile

"I would like to register for the tournament please." Ash said.

"Okay. Wait one minute sir." Nurse Joy said putting Ash's pokedex into the scanner.

"Okay Raiden you are registered and here is the keycard to the Arceus suite." Nurse Joy said.

"Where's the Arceus suite?" Ash asked.

"It's on the top floor and you can't miss it. Good luck in the tournament." Nurse Joy said as Ash picked up the keycard and walked to the entrance but was stopped.

"Hey you!" Max shouted and Ash looked at him.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"You threw our friend Brock out and we want you to apologise." May said.

"Like that's going to happen." Ash replied.

"Then lets battle. If I win you apologise to Brock but if you win you don't apologise." Max said.

"I'm not wasting my Pokémon's energy." Ash said starting to walk away.

"I knew your pokemon was weak." Max said making Ash stop walking.

"My pokemon are not weak and I'll battle you so i can prove it." Ash said.

"Then let's go to the battlefield than." Max said as they walked to the back of the pokemon centre.

* * *

"Mightyena lets go." Max said as a wolf like pokemon appeared.

"Gardevoir lend me your aura." Ash said as Gardevoir appeared.

" _So we're battling one of the traitors?"_ Gardevoir asked with telepathy.

"Yeah we are." Ash replied with telepathy.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle against Max Maple and-" Brock said before being interrupted.

"Just start the battle!" Ash shouted.

"Begin!" Brock shouted out of fear.

' _Let's do this_.' Gardevoir thought to herself.

"Mightyena use shadow ball." Max ordered as Mightyena formed a purple and black orb and launched it at Gardevoir.

"Send it back with psychic." Ash ordered as Gardevoir used psychic and hit Mightyena with the shadow ball which sent him back a few feet.

"Finish with psyshock." Ash ordered again and Gardevoir created a rainbow coloured beam which hit Mightyena and made it faint with swirls in its eyes.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Gardevoir wins." Brock said as Max growled and grabbed another pokeball from his belt.

"Go Gallade!" Max shouted as a pokemon similar to Gardevoir but has blades for hands and doesn't have a gown and Ash recognised it.

'This is the Ralts we encountered years ago.' Ash thought.

"Begin!" Brock shouted starting the battle.

"Gallade use psyco cut!" Max ordered and Gallade launched small circular discs toward Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use hidden power." Ash ordered and Gardevoir launched the attack and overpowered psyco cut and hit Gallade making it faint.

"Gallade is unable to battle, Gardevoir wins." Brock said as Max got angry.

"You got lucky but I'm going to win this." Max said in an angry tone as he got another pokeball from his belt.

"Go Sceptile!" Max shouted as the grass type Hoenn starter appeared.

'Gardevoir return.' Ash said as Gardevoir was sucked into the pokeball.

"Lend me your aura Lucario." Ash said as Lucario appeared.

"Begin." Brock shouted starting the battle once more.

"Sceptile use leaf blade!" Max order as the leafs on Sceptile's arms glowed green and charged at Lucario.

"Lucario used metal claw." Ash ordered and Lucario's claws glowed white charged at Sceptile.

Both pokemon clashed in the middle of the battlefield and created smoke which cleared after a few seconds revealing that Sceptile was lying on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Lucario wins." Brock said.

"Cheater! No one can beat me!" Max shouted.

"No one's unbeatable. Now that I won, I'm out of here." Ash said as he returned Lucario and walked away.

* * *

3 hours later

In the forest there was Diantha. She had black hair, wearing white shorts, white t-shirt and a white jacket with wings on the back, white heels and a necklace which had a mega stone attached on it. She was walking deep in thought.

She was snapped out of her thoughts until she heard rustling coming from the bushes. She went to see what it was but before she could a few men appeared from the trees and one grabbed her.

"Hey boss we've got a cute one here!" One of the men shout and then another man appeared and looked at her.

"Do you know who she is?" The leader asked.

"No we don't." The second man asked.

"This is the Kalos champion and famous movie star Diantha Carnet." The leader explained.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot boys!" The third man shouted.

"We sure have." The leader said As Diantha managed to get out of the fourth man's grip and ran away with the others in pursuit.

"HELP!" Diantha shouted hoping someone was nearby.

Meanwhile

Ash heard the scream due to his aura making his senses better. He ran into the forest to whoever screamed. As he was running he saw 5 guys chasing a woman and ran after them. He chased them until the woman tripped and fell onto the grass. One of the men grabbed her and pushed her against a tree and was shocked who the woman was.

'Diantha.' Ash thought to himself.

"HELP!" Diantha shouted again.

"No one is coming to help you." The leader said.

"Are you sure?" Ash said as he grabbed the leader and threw him onto the ground.

"Get him!" The leader order as the other pulled out knifes and charged at Ash.

Ash dodged them and grabbed one of the guys and slammed him against the ground head first knocking him out. Another guy tried to stab Ash but he grabbed the guys arm and threw him at a tree head first knocking him out as well.

Diantha stood there watching in amazement as the mysterious figure took down the third guy by kicking the back of his head which also knocked him out. She saw the fourth guy charging at him.

"Look out!" Diantha shouted pointing at the fourth guy and Ash performed a back flip and kicked the guys face sending him onto the floor leaving him unconscious.

"I don't know who you are but you are going to die right here, right now!" The leader shouted as he grabbed one of knifes and charged at Ash.

Ash performed a split and punched the leader in his privates 3 times and elbowed his back (Mortal Kombat 9 Johnny cage X-ray move) which slammed the leader onto the floor holding his privates in pain.

Ash looked at the leader and punched him in the face knocking him out as well.

He looked at Diantha and couldn't help but notice how much she had changed.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Diantha answered.

"Okay then. Let's get out of here." Ash said as he started walking but Diantha stood still.

"How can I trust you?" Diantha asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash replied.

"How do I know you're not like them?" Diantha asked again.

"Diantha I'm not like them, you can trust me." Ash replied.

"Prove it." Diantha said as Ash sighed.

"Okay." Ash said before inhaling and exhaling.

Diantha watched as Ash grabbed his hood and took it off revealing his face and Diantha was shocked to see that the boy she loved stood before her.

"Ash?" Diantha exclaimed.

Ash stood there in silence waiting for Diantha to slap him but all she did was wrap her arms around him and cry into his chest.

"I thought you were dead." Diantha said as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Ash replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

Diantha looked at Ash and noticed that he was more handsome than when she last saw him and was shocked when she saw the scar.

"What happened to you?" Diantha asked as she touched the scar.

Ash then explained how he got the scar.

"Why did you disappear? Diantha asked again.

"Diantha there's something I've got to tell you first." Ash said.

"What do you want to tell me?" Diantha asked.

"I wanted to tell you this for years but my nerves keep getting the best of me." Ash said.

"Ash what are you trying to say?" Diantha said getting nervous.

"What I'm trying to say is that I… I love… you." Ash managed to say with a massive blush and leaving Diantha shocked.

'He loves me.' Diantha thought as tears started to form.

"Yeah I lo-" Ash said but was stopped by Diantha pressing her lips against his.

Ash stood there in shock knowing that Diantha had kissed him on the lips.

Diantha pulled from the kiss and grabbed Ash's hand.

"I love you too." Diantha said which made Ash smile.

"Looks like we're officially dating now." Ash said.

"Yeah we are." Diantha replied.

"Have you registered for the tournament yet?" Ash asked.

"I was on my way there until these guys tried to rape me." Diantha said.

"I'll have my Gardevoir teleport us there so you can register." Ash said.

"You have a Gardevoir?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah. I caught her as a Ralts 3 years ago." Ash answered as he grabbed Gardevoir's pokeball.

"Come on out Gardevoir." Ash said as Gardevoir appeared.

"Wow a shiny Gardevoir." Diantha exclaimed.

" _Who's this Ash_?" Gardevoir asked with telepathy.

"This is Diantha." Ash answered As Gardevoir looked at Diantha.

" _Nice to meet you Diantha._ " Gardevoir said.

"Nice to meet you too." Diantha replied.

"Gardevoir I want you to teleport us outside the pokemon centre." Ash ordered.

" _Okay Ash."_ Gardevoir said as Ash put his hood and she teleported them to the pokemon centre.

* * *

"Hey Diantha." Ash said gaining Diantha's attention as he returned Gardevoir.

"Do you want to stay with me in the Arceus suite?" Ash asked while blushing.

"Yeah I do." Diantha answered as he gave him a peck on the lips and went to register for the tournament.

"Long time no see." A voice which Ash recognised said behind him.

"Nice to see you too Gary." Ash replied as they high-fived.

"I'm I invisible here?" Another voice said which made Ash chuckle.

"Hey Paul." Ash said as they high-fived as well.

"Who's the girl?" Gary asked which made Ash blush.

"She's my new girlfriend." Ash said.

"What's her name?" Paul asked.

"Diantha." Ash said shocking both Gary and Paul.

"The movie star and Kalos champion?" Gary asked.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"You lucky bastard." Paul said making Ash chuckle again.

"What have you been for the past 6 years?" Paul asked.

"Just training my pokemon." Ash said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Gary said.

"Have you seen any of those assholes here yet?" Paul asked.

"Yeah and I battled Max because he thought my pokemon were weak." Ash answered.

"What are you going to do if you battle the others in the tournament?" Paul asked.

"That's a surprise." Ash said as Diantha walked out of the pokemon centre.

"Come on Ash. Let's go see the hotel room." Diantha said.

"Yeah okay. See you later guys." Ash said walking to the hotel.

"Who were they Ash?" Diantha asked.

"I'll start from the beginning." Ash said as he started to explain why he disappeared.

* * *

30 minutes later.

"I can't believe they would do that to you but at least Paul and Gary stood by you." Diantha said as she and Ash walked through the hotel doors.

"Yeah and I thank them for it." Ash said as they walked into the elevator.

Ash pushed the button that takes them to the top. As the elevator was going up Ash couldn't help but stare at Diantha's body and noticed that her breasts had grown from a c cup to a d cup and that her ass had grown as well.

'Looks like Paul was right. I am one lucky bastard.' Ash thought as the elevator stopped which snapped him out of his thoughts.

Ash and Diantha exited the elevator and noticed one door with a sign that said 'Arceus suite' in front of them which left them confused. Ash took the keycard out of his pocket and put in the electronic lock.

They walked into the room and were shocked to see how big it was.

"Whoa." Ash exclaimed.

In the room was a 70 inch TV, a large kitchen, 1 bedroom with a king sized bed and 1 bathroom.

Ash walked around the suite until someone knocked on the door.

Ash answered and saw Charles Goodshow standing there with a smile on his face.

"So what do you think about the room Ash?" Charles asked.

"It's amazing." Ash replied.

"I knew you would like it." Charles said.

"Who's that Ash?" Diantha asked as she walked into the living room.

"Hi Diantha." Charles said.

"Hi Mr Goodshow." Diantha replied.

"I see you two are dating now." Charles said making Ash and Diantha blush.

"How did you-" Ash tried to say but was interrupted.

"Before you disappeared, me and the champions talked about you and when I asked Diantha about her opinion on you which made her blushed and I knew she liked you and I saw how you two were holding hands as you walked into the hotel." Charles explained.

"You never cease to amaze me." Ash said which made Charles chuckle.

"Well I've got go now so I'll see you both at the ceremony and don't let your anger get the best you Ash." Charles said and Ash nodded as Charles closed the door.

"What do you want to do Ash?" Diantha asked.

"Since the tournament doesn't start for another 2 weeks, I thought we could make up for lost time." Ash said pining Diantha to the couch.

"Sounds good to me." Diantha said as they started making out.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is now completed.**

 **I have checked my story recently and I have noticed that I have 24 likes and 34 followers so thank you. Don't forget that I have lots of free time which is why I'm updating the story quite quickly. BTW I'm reading this fanfic story called 'A legend is born' by kevin1984 and it is a good story so I recommend reading it.**

 **Peace**


	4. Opening ceremony

**Hey guys spartankiller117 here.**

 **I've got a few more reviews. One of them is from a reader and he/she said that the unidentified person (?) is Ash's father and you're right if you're reading right now. I also got another review from Zeckromizder saying the story would be better if Ash had legendary pokemon or that another girl would fall in love with him and I just want to let you know that Ash does have legendary pokemon but they're going to be introduced later in the story and I'm sticking with the Ash x Diantha pairing but for you, my next story will be a harem and I noticed that my story is one your favourite stories so thank you and you are a legend. Anyway let's get on with the chapter. (Don't forget I don't own pokemon or any of its characters.)**

 **Red - 44**

" **Human speech"**

" _ **Pokemon speech**_ **"**

' **Human thoughts'**

' _ **Pokemon thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 4.**

 **2 weeks later.**

* * *

Ash and Diantha are getting ready for the opening ceremony.

"Hey Diantha who are you expecting to battle?" Ash asked.

"I don't know but if it's one of the traitors I'll make them regret betraying." Diantha replied making Ash chuckle.

"What are you going to do if battle one of them?" Diantha asked.

"I'm not telling you but it'll be very evil." Ash answered.

"By the way where's Pikachu?" Diantha asked which made stop what he was doing.

"Crap! I left him in his pokeball." Ash said as went into his bag and grabbed Pikachu's pokeball.

He looked at Diantha.

"Good luck Ash. You're going to need." Diantha said knowing Pikachu doesn't like to be in his pokeball.

"Thank you." Ash said as he released Pikachu.

Pikachu glared at Ash and his cheeks started to sparkle.

"Pikachu I'm-" Ash tried to say but Pikachu launched a thunderbolt at him.

" _You left me in my pokeball for 2 weeks!_ " Pikachu shouted.

"I'm sorry buddy." Ash said.

" _Sorry isn't enough._ " Pikachu replied.

"Here's some ketchup." Ash said grabbing a bottle of ketchup from the cupboard which made Pikachu wide eyed.

" _I hate it when you do that_." Pikachu said walking towards Ash and went to grab the bottle but Ash moved his hand backwards.

"There's someone that wants to see you first." Ash said as Diantha walked beside him.

" _Diantha._ " Pikachu said but all she heard was 'Pikapi'.

Pikachu jumped up into Diantha's arms.

"Hello Pikachu." Diantha said as Pikachu climbed up onto Diantha's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Yeah I missed you too." Diantha said as she scratched behind Pikachu's ear.

" _Are you two dating_?" Pikachu asked and Ash nodded.

" _About time_." Pikachu said which made Ash chuckle.

"Here you go buddy." Ash said as he placed the bottle on table which made Pikachu jump onto the table and started drinking the contents of the bottle.

"How did you know that would work?" Diantha asked which made Ash chuckle.

"He's loved ketchup for years." Ash replied as they walked to the door.

"Hey Pikachu." Ash said gaining Pikachu's attention.

"We're going to the ceremony so we'll be back soon." Ash said.

" _Okay_." Pikachu replied.

"Just so you know, that's the only ketchup bottle we have." Ash said closing the door.

' _Damn it.'_ Pikachu thought as he continued to drink the ketchup.

* * *

30 minutes later.

Trainers, gym leaders, elite fours and champions have gathered to the main stadium of the Indigo plateau.

Charles Goodshow and Scott walked to the statue of Moltres with a runner holding a torch in tow.

"Welcome trainers to the Masters tournament!" Charles said.

"As you're all aware, this tournament is for the best trainers from around the world which means that the gym leaders, elite fours, champions and trainers invited by me and Charles are competing."

"There are 128 trainers in this tournament and you are all competing against each other for the title of pokemon master." Charles said making very single trainer cheer.

"The first round will be 1 on 1 pokemon battle, then in the top 64 will be 2 on 2 pokemon battles, then it will be 3 on 3 pokemon battles in the top 32, after that 4 on 4 pokemon battles in the top 16 and finally at the top 8 - top 2 will be 6 on 6 pokemon battles." Scott explained.

"Anyway let's see the first match ups." Charles said as all the trainer looked at the board.

Ash managed to find his and saw that he was up against a trainer named Lisa.

"Let the tournament begin!" Said as the runner lit up the statue of Moltres with the torch.

Ash was walking to the pokemon centre to meet up with Diantha but on the way there he saw Gary and Paul.

"Hey guys." Ash said gaining Gary's and Paul's attention.

"Hey Ketchum." Paul said.

"Hey Ash." Gary said as they continued walking to the pokemon centre.

"So who are you guys battling later?" Ash asked.

"I'm up against a guy named Jason." Gary said.

"I'm up against Cilan." Paul said making Ash chuckle.

"Too bad they're gonna lose, especially Cilan." Ash said.

"Who are you up against?" Gary asked.

"Against a girl named Lisa." Ash said as they walked into the pokemon centre and saw Diantha.

"Look who's here." Paul said sarcastically while elbowing Ash's arm.

"Shut the fuck up." Ash replied making Paul and Gary laugh.

"Hey Raiden." Diantha said as she walked up to Ash and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Hey Diantha." Ash replied happy that she used his fake name.

"You two must be Paul and Gary." Diantha said as she looked at them.

"What have you been saying behind our backs?" Paul said as he and Gary looked at Ash.

"He's told me that you two had stood by his side 6 years ago." Diantha said.

"So that's all he's said about us?" Gary asked.

"Well he did say one mean thing about you both." Diantha said.

"What did he say about me?" Gary asked.

"He said that you use to be a jerk when you both had begun your journeys." Diantha said as Gary glared at Ash.

"He said that you use to be an asshole towards your pokemon and I admit, I kind of thought the same thing." Diantha said as Paul glared at Ash as well.

"You're so dead." Paul said.

"At least I said that you both had changed." Ash replied.

"You're lucky and that doesn't last forever." Paul said.

"So Diantha who are you battling?" Gary asked.

"I'm battling one of the traitors. I think her name is Iris." Diantha said.

"Yeah that's her name. I was hoping I'd battle one of them." Ash said.

"You'll get your chance." Diantha said giving him a peck on his cheek.

Gary looked at the time and went wide eyed.

"My battle starts in 15 minutes so I have to go." Gary said as he ran to the stadium.

"I want to train my pokemon so I'll see you guys later." Paul as he walked out of the pokemon centre.

"Well my battle doesn't start until 6pm, so do you want to go find a place so we can relax and train our pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I do." Diantha said as she grabbed Ash's hand.

* * *

1 hour later.

Ash and Diantha walked around the forest until they found a lake that reflected the sun.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Diantha said as she run towards the lake.

"It is but it's nothing compared to you." Ash said making Diantha blush.

"Since we're alone, let's go for a swim." Diantha said as she started to take her clothes off and Ash did the same thing.

Diantha looked at Ash as he took off his shirt showing his six pack abs. Her heart started to beat faster and her hormones went out of control.

She stood there in her bra and panties and couldn't stop staring at Ash.

After Ash took off his clothes, leaving him only wearing his boxers, he looked at Diantha and saw that she was only wearing a black bra and panties.

"Ready Ash?" Diantha asked.

"I am." Ash said as he grabbed Diantha's hand and jumped into the lake.

Ash used his aura which made him and Diantha breath underwater.

Diantha was confused as she looked at herself and saw that she was glowing blue and looked at Ash who was smiling.

"How are you doing this?" Diantha asked as she covered her mouth shocked that she just talked underwater.

"It's my aura." Ash said.

"I'm so glad that you're here with me." Diantha said as she hugged Ash.

As Diantha hugged Ash, he felt her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Me too." Ash said as he kissed her and then a bunch of Luvdisc swam past them.

"Wow." Diantha exclaimed.

"You know babe, I could spend eternity here with you." Ash said making Diantha blush when he called her 'babe'.

"Yeah, I do too." Diantha said as she placed her head on Ash's chest and relaxed.

"You know, I wish more men were like you." Diantha said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Way before we started dating, men asked me to go on dates all the time and they only did it because I'm an actor and champion but you love me for who I am on the inside and not for what I am on the outside." Diantha said.

"Yeah." Ash agreeing.

"I only became an actor because I was told I have a talent for it. I didn't do it for the money or fame." Diantha said.

"I agree because I'm not dating you for your money and you know that." Ash said.

"Yeah I do." Diantha replied.

"At the end of the day family and the people you love is more important than anything else in the world." Ash said.

"I couldn't agree more." Diantha replied as she kissed Ash.

15 minutes later.

"As much as I don't want to leave but we've got to go." Ash said.

"Okay." Diantha replied as they swam out of the lake.

"How are we going to dry ourselves up?" Diantha asked while Ash grabbed her hand and they both glowed blue.

After they stopped glowing Diantha moved her hands around her entire body and felt dry.

"Does that answer your question?" Ash asked.

"Yeah it does." Diantha replied as they put their clothes back and started to walk back to the stadium.

Unknown to them someone was watching them in the distance.

'My boy is all grown up.' The man said as he jumped through the trees and disappeared.

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. You guys can pretty much know who the guy is and I'll introduce the legendary pokemon Ash has in the next chapter but until then you'll just have to wait until I update the story in the next few days. See you soon**

 **Peace**


	5. Diantha vs Iris

**Hey everyone spartankiller117**

 **I have gotten some more reviews and one of them was from MANbearPIG01 saying that I should make Iris afraid that she can't harm Diantha's pokemon so I like to thank you because when I read the review I laughed so thank you for the idea. One of the other reviews was from 23StellaOrgana asking if Solgaleo and Lunala going to be in this but I don't know who or what they are. Well onto the chapter**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Ash and Diantha walked to the pokemon centre to see the results of the first two battles and saw that Gary and Paul had won. (A/N we all know they would win)

The first match was Gary vs Jason, the second match was Paul vs Cilan. The third match was Diantha vs Iris which was about to begin in 30 minutes.

"Wish me luck." Diantha said walking to one of the locker rooms.

"Wait a minute Diantha." Ash said which made Diantha stop walking.

"I've just thought of a great plan." Ash said.

"What is it?" Diantha asked as Ash whispered in her ear.

After Ash told her his plan she grinned and gave a peck on the lips before walking towards the locker rooms.

30 minutes later.

"Welcome to the third match of the top 128." The announcer said.

"On my right is Iris from the village of dragons." The announcer said as the crowd cheered and Iris walked onto the battlefield waving to the crowd.

"On my left is Diantha the Kalos champion." The announcer said as the crowd cheered louder and Diantha walked onto battlefield.

Ash was in the crowd watching as Diantha walked onto the field and heard what he didn't want to hear.

'I love you Diantha!" One of the men shouted which made him squeeze one his fists.

"Marry me!" Another man shouted which made Ash growl and wanted to punch him in his face.

Diantha managed to find Ash in the stands and noticed how frustrated he was getting with the other men.

"Trainers choose your pokemon!" The referee ordered.

"Haxorus time to battle!" Iris shouted as she threw the pokeball and Haxorus appeared.

'So Axew evolved.' Ash thought.

"Gardevoir lets go!" Diantha shouted as she threw a pokeball and released her signature pokemon.

"Battle begin!" The referee shouted.

"Haxorus dragon pulse!" Iris shouted as Haxorus formed a green ball and fired it at Gardevoir which made Ash and Diantha grin.

Gardevoir stood where she was and took the hit.

"What do you think of my Haxorus?" Iris asked.

"Powerful but not powerful enough." Diantha replied.

"Huh?" Iris exclaimed and saw that Gardevoir looked unfazed.

"Use Dragon breath!" Iris ordered as Haxorus hit Gardevoir with dragon breath but was still unfazed.

"B-but how?" Iris asked.

"Since you're from the village of dragons you must like dragon types a lot don't you?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah that's right." Iris replied.

"You're afraid of the types that dragon types are weak against aren't you?" Diantha asked again.

"Yeah." Iris said nervously.

"You see, Gardevoir isn't just a psychic type pokemon, it is also a fairy type pokemon. Fairy type pokemon are immune to dragon type moves and dragon type pokemon are weak against it." Diantha said making Iris scream at the top of her lungs which made the crowd cover their ears.

"Gardevoir, end this with fairy wind." Diantha ordered as Gardevoir summoned a wind which knocked out Haxorus.

"Haxorus is unable to battle! Gardevoir wins and the victor is Diantha." The referee announced which made the crowd cheer and Diantha hugged Gardevoir.

"Thank you Gardevoir. Take a good rest." Diantha said as she returned Gardevoir to her pokeball and walked to the pokemon centre.

* * *

1 hour later

"Welcome to the fourth match of the top 128!" The announcer said making the crowd cheer.

"On my right we have Lisa from Snowbelle city!" The announcer said as Lisa walked onto the field waving to the crowd.

"On my left we have Raiden whose hometown is unknown but has won all six league conferences without losing one of his pokemon." The announcer said making the crowd cheer loudly.

Meanwhile

"I battled Raiden?" Max exclaimed.

"Who's Raiden?" Dawn asked.

"Raiden has won 6 league conferences without losing one of his pokemon in battle." Max explained.

"Now that's strength." Iris said.

"But I'll beat him." A voice said from behind them.

"Long-time no see Trip." Brock said.

"You'll have to beat me so you can battle him." Max said.

"We'll see about that." Trip replied as he focused on the battle.

"Trainers choose your pokemon!" The referee ordered.

"Blaziken time to battle!" Lisa shouted as she summoned Blaziken.

"Lucario lend me your aura." Ash said as he summoned Lucario.

"You do know that Lucario is at a disadvantage." Lisa said but Ash remained silent.

"Battle begin!" The referee shouted.

"Blaziken use fire punch!" Lisa ordered as one of Blaziken's fists was engulfed in flames and charged at Lucario.

"Catch it." Ash ordered with aura.

Blaziken tried to punch Lucario but Lucario had raised his left paw and caught Blaziken's fist.

"Use thunderpunch." Ash ordered again as Lucario's right paw was engulfed in electricity and punched Blaziken in the face which made him faint with swirls in its eyes.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Lucario wins and the victor is Raiden!" The referee announced which made the crowd cheer.

Lisa returned Blaziken and looked at Ash who was walking away.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Lisa asked which made Ash stop walking and Diantha mad.

"I already have a girlfriend." Ash said as he continued to walk away.

"Well I'm better." Lisa replied which made Ash stop walking again and looked at her.

"What did you just say?" Ash asked in a very angry tone.

"I said that I'm better." Lisa replied which made Ash storm up to her with a murderous look in his eyes but Lisa couldn't tell because of his face was covered by his hood.

"You're nowhere near as beautiful as a Milotic and you'll never will be!" Ash shouted as he walked away.

He walked into the pokemon centre and saw Diantha with a smile on her face.

"So I'm as beautiful as a Milotic?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah and no other girl is never going to replace you." Ash said as Diantha wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad I met you." Diantha said as she kissed Ash.

"I'm going to see who I'm battling next." Ash said.

"I already know who I'm battling so I'll see you back at the room." Diantha said as she gave Ash a peck on his lips before walking to the elevator.

Ash walked to one of the consoles and saw that he was battling Max which made him chuckle.

"This'll be fun." Ash thought to himself as he walked to the elevator.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **I've noticed all the reviews from readers saying that Ash should have Latios as one of Ash's legendary pokemon and I want you all to know that Ash does have Latios but he will be introduced in the story later. BTW don't forget that MANbearPIG01 gave me the idea of making Iris afraid of fairy type pokemon so thank you for the idea.**

 **Peace**


	6. A great night

**Hey everyone Spartankiller117 here**

 **I'm just going to go straight into the chapter because I haven't looked at the reviews you guys have given me yet but I will have read them by the time you all have read this chapter.**

* * *

Ash walked into the room and noticed that Diantha wasn't there.

"Hey Diantha!" Ash shouted.

"I'm in the shower!" Diantha replied.

Ash sat on the couch and watched TV.

5 minutes later.

Ash heard the shower being turned off and went to get some fresh clothes for tomorrow but before he could Diantha walked out the room wearing a towel which covered her well developed body and made Ash blush like mad.

"Are you getting in the shower now Ash?" Diantha asked.

"Y-yeah I am." Ash said as he took his shirt off which made Diantha's heart start beating faster at the sight of his six pack and walked into the bathroom.

As Diantha dried herself off she couldn't help but feel turned on after seeing Ash's body again and have dirty thoughts which made her face go so red, it could rival an apple. She managed to contain herself and put on a blue dressing gown.

10 minutes later

Ash walked out of the bathroom and put on shorts and a t-shirt and walked into the living room.

He saw Diantha searching for movie.

"You're just on time." Diantha said.

"I guess I am." Ash replied as sat down next to her.

"What do you want to watch?" Diantha asked.

"Long as I'm with you, I'll watch anything." Ash replied which made Diantha smile as she put the movie on and sat beside Ash.

Halfway through the movie Diantha rested her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash stroked her long hair.

'I have everything I could ever want.' They both thought

At the end of the movie Ash and Diantha went to the bedroom but Diantha still felt a bit turned on.

Before Ash could do anything, Diantha pinned him down onto the bed and started kissing him and wrapped her arms around him.

After a few minutes Ash and Diantha stopped kissing so they could get some air and sat there until Ash broke the silence.

"What's gotten into you Diantha?" Ash asked.

"I want you Ash." Diantha said with lust in her eyes which Ash noticed and figured out what she meant.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Diantha replied as she started kissing him again.

* * *

(Lemon starting you've been warned.)

As they were kissing Ash removed the dressing gown Diantha was wearing revealing her mature body and threw it onto the floor.

Diantha broke the kiss and took off Ash's shirt and traced his body with her hand.

Ash's moved his hand towards Diantha's bra and before he could unclip it Diantha grabbed his hand.

"You have to earn it first." Diantha said with a grin.

Ash started to kiss and suck Diantha's neck which she enjoyed.

Diantha moaned as she put Ash's hand on her back.

"You've earned it." Diantha said with a massive blush.

Ash unclipped Diantha's bra and sucked her left nipple making Diantha moan in pleasure.

"Oh Ash that feels good." Diantha said as Ash massaged her other breast making her moan even louder.

As Ash kissed Diantha's neck she takes off his shorts leaving him in his boxers.

Ash pinned Diantha onto her back and grinned as he took off her panties making her blush again.

Ash then started to lick her pussy which made Diantha moan loudly.

"Oh Arceus." Diantha exclaimed in pleasure.

As Ash continued licking Diantha's pussy she started to moan more frequently as she was reaching her limit.

"Ash… I think I'm… gonna… cum." Diantha said in between moans.

Diantha screamed as she cummed and collapsed onto the bed.

"Oh my Arceus." Diantha exclaimed as she got onto her knees and kissed Ash.

"My turn." Diantha said as she took off Ash's boxers and gasped at the size of his dick.

'No way. That's got to be around 10 inches long,' Diantha thought.

She grabbed Ash's cock and started to put it into her mouth and started to bob her head making Ash moan.

Diantha gagged at the size of Ash's dick as she bobbed her head faster making Ash moan more frequently.

"Diantha I'm gonna cum." Ash said.

Ash screamed as cummed in Diantha's mouth and over her body.

Both of them panted and Diantha started to rub Ash's cock with her hand making it hard again.

"Time for the main event." Diantha said as she lay on her back.

Ash pointed his cock at Diantha's pussy and looked at her.

"Ready?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Diantha replied.

Ash slowly put his dick inside her and stopped when he reached her barrier and looked at Diantha again and she nodded.

Ash broke her hymen which made Diantha scream but Ash kissed her to muffle her and she wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails in his back.

Tears formed in Diantha's eyes and started running down her face but Ash wiped them away.

Diantha felt the pain go away and Ash looked at her and she nodded making him slowly piston in and out her making her moan loudly.

"Oh Ash that feels so good." Diantha exclaimed in pleasure.

Diantha felt like she was in heaven as Ash continued to pump in and out of her.

"Faster." Diantha said which made Ash go faster making her moan louder and more frequently.

After a few minutes Ash and Diantha nearly reached their limits.

"Diantha I'm gonna cum." Ash said.

"Me too. Let's cum together." Diantha replied.

Ash and Diantha screamed as they cummed and collapsed onto the bed panting.

* * *

(Lemon ending)

"That was amazing Ash." Diantha said as she rested her head on Ash's chest.

"It sure was." Ash said as he stoked Diantha's hair.

"I love you Ash." Diantha said.

"I love you too." Ash replied as they fell asleep.

Meanwhile

"Hey Max, look at this." Serena said gaining Max's attention.

"Are that what I think it is?" Max asked.

"Yeah. You can use this to defeat Raiden." Serena replied which made Max chuckle.

'Raiden you're going down.' Max thought to himself.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 is done.**

 **Sorry for the late update. I've been thinking of ideas for my next story and that made me lose some of my ideas for this story. If you have any problems with the lemon you tell me and I'll try to do better in the future. What do you think Serena found? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Peace.**


	7. Ash vs Max

**Hey guys Spartankiller117 here.**

 **I've seen the reviews and you guys have good ideas and some are expecting Max to have a legendary pokemon and I want you to know he doesn't have one. MANbearPIG01 said that I should make Serena jealous of Diantha and I want you to know that it is a good idea and I will do that. Anyway onto the chapter. (Don't forget I don't own pokemon)**

 **Chapter 7**

" **Human speech"**

' **Human thoughts'**

" _ **Pokemon speech**_ **"**

' _ **Pokemon thoughts**_ **'**

* * *

Diantha woke up with the sun in her eyes and saw a flock of Pidgey flying past the hotel.

'What a beautiful morning.' Diantha thought as she looked at Ash and noticed that he was still asleep.

'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.' Diantha thought as she put one of her left arm around his body and rest her head on his chest.

After a minute Ash woke up and noticed Diantha's head on his chest.

"Morning." Ash said making Diantha look him.

"Morning." Diantha replied as she kissed him.

"Sleep well?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I did." Diantha answered.

"When is your battle?" Diantha asked.

Ash then looked at the clock and saw that is was 10:30.

"My battle starts at 1." Ash answered.

"We got a lot time till then." Diantha said as Ash wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah we do." Ash replied as Diantha thought of a great idea that made her grin.

"I'm going to take a shower." Diantha said as she got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom door.

Diantha then looked at Ash with a grin on her face.

"You're joining me." Diantha said which made Ash grin as he walked to her.

"Lead the way." Ash said as Diantha walked into the bathroom and Ash gave her a firm slap on her ass.

"Ash Ketchum you naughty boy." Diantha said in a husky voice.

"One of the reasons you love me." Ash replied while Diantha smiled as she turned on the shower head and they stepped underneath it.

* * *

(Lemon scene starting)

Diantha let the water soak her body but what she didn't noticed is that Ash grabbed a shampoo container.

Ash poured the contents of the shampoo container onto his free hand and put it on Diantha's hair which made her jump slightly.

"What a gentlemen." Diantha said with a smile.

Ash poured some more shampoo onto his hand and this time he moved his hands all over her body and her legs.

Ash then thought of an idea which made him grin.

He then moved to her breasts and massaged them making Diantha moan and lean back towards him.

"Oh Ash, that feels nice." Diantha said as she turned around and faced Ash.

"My turn." Diantha as she grabbed the shampoo container and poured the contains onto her free hand and put it on his hair.

Diantha then poured some more shampoo onto her hand and moved it all over his body.

She then pushed him towards the wall and kissed him while she grabbed his already hard cock.

Ash broke the kiss and grinned as he grabbed Diantha's ass and lifted her up.

Diantha then wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso.

Ash then put his cock inside Diantha's pussy and started to slowly piston in and out of her making her moan.

Diantha was enjoying herself so much that she didn't noticed that she had pressed Ash's head between her breasts.

"Ash, go faster." Diantha said as Ash moved his head from her breasts.

"As you wish." Ash said as he went faster and she moaned louder.

After a minute Diantha was about to reach her limit.

"Ash I'm gonna cum." Diantha said as she reached her limit and screamed as she cummed all around Ash's cock.

Ash put her down but she could barely stand and he grabbed hold of her again.

"Just like last night, amazing." Diantha said.

"Baby, we're just getting started." Ash said.

"What do you have in mind?" Diantha asked.

"Turn around and lay on her hands and knees." Ash replied and she did what he said.

Ash got onto his knees and grabbed Diantha's hips as he put his cock in Diantha again.

"Ash do you love me?" Diantha asked which made Ash confused.

"More than anything in the world." Ash replied and Diantha looked at him with a grin.

"Then give me all you've got." Diantha said and Ash went faster and harder making her moan louder as more pleasure began to build up.

As Ash continued to piston in and out of Diantha he moved his hands away from her hips and massaged her breasts making her moan louder

"Oh yes! Don't stop, that feels so good." Diantha said.

After a few minutes they both were reaching their limits.

"Diantha I'm gonna cum." Ash said.

"Me too Ash. Let cum together." Diantha replied.

They both screamed as they cummed and their juices mixed together.

(Lemon scene ending)

* * *

Diantha's arms and legs went limp and Ash noticed so he grabbed her and lifted her up onto her feet.

"Thanks Ash." Diantha said.

"You're welcome." Ash replied.

"We've got to start having showers together more often." Diantha said.

"You read my mind." Ash replied as Diantha felt her legs again.

"You can let me go now Ash." Diantha said and Ash let go of her.

Ash cleaned himself up and walked towards the door.

"You coming Diantha?" Ash asked.

"Not yet but I'll be out in a minute." Diantha replied as Ash left the bathroom and dried himself off.

He put on clean clothes and walked into the kitchen.

He noticed Pikachu looking around in the cupboard. (We all know what he's after.)

"I told you that was the only ketchup bottle we had." Ash said making Pikachu turn around.

" _Just making sure you weren't lying._ " Pikachu replied.

Ash grabbed Pikachu and placed him on the table.

" _Why was Diantha moaning in the bathroom?_ " Pikachu asked making Ash blush.

Ash was left speechless but what made things worse for him, Pikachu noticed his blush which made the mouse pokemon smirk.

" _No… way._ " Pikachu exclaimed.

"Pikachu-" Ash said before being interrupted.

" _You guys mated._ " Pikachu said.

"S-shut up Pikachu." Ash replied blushing like mad.

" _When will Diantha have the egg?"_ Pikachu said making Ash's face go red.

"S-she isn't." Ash said making Pikachu confused.

" _What do you mean?_ " Pikachu asked.

"Unlike female pokemon, female humans don't get pregnant the first time they mate with a male." Ash explained.

" _I understand._ " Pikachu said.

"Good." Ash said.

" _Are you battling one of the traitors?_ " Pikachu asked.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

" _Who?_ " Pikachu asked again.

"Max." Ash said making Pikachu grin.

" _I can't wait to watch._ " Pikachu said.

"I know." Ash replied.

" _When will I get to battle?_ " Pikachu asked.

"Don't worry buddy. You'll battle later in the tournament." Ash said while scratching Pikachu's head.

Diantha walked out of the shower and put on her usual clothes and then saw Ash and Pikachu.

"Mourning Pikachu." Diantha said as she walked up to them and stoked Pikachu's fur.

"Who are you battling Diantha?" Ash asked.

"I'm battling Brock tomorrow." Diantha said.

"Oh Arceus." Ash said.

"What wrong?" Diantha asked.

"He's one of the traitors but what's worse is that he is a pervert and he'll try to hit on you or try to grab your breasts." Ash explained.

"He wouldn't would he?" Diantha asked again.

"I've seen him do it last week but I stopped him." (Not going to waste time making a flashback.)

"What should I do?" Diantha asked.

"Just walk to the pokemon centre as soon as the battle is over." Ash said.

"What if he-" Diantha said before being interrupted.

"If he does, I'll make him wish that he was never born." Ash said.

" _Me too._ " Pikachu said but all Diantha heard was Pika Pikachu.

Diantha smiled as she kissed Ash and scratched Pikachu's head.

"Thank you." Diantha said.

"You're welcome." Ash replied.

"Come on. You've got a match to go to." Diantha said.

"You coming Pikachu?" Ash asked.

" _I'm going to stay here_." Pikachu said.

"Okay, make sure you don't make a mess." Ash said as he shut the door.

1 hour later.

In the locker room Ash was putting the pokemon he is going to use onto his belt and walked to the battlefield.

"Welcome to the second round of the Masters tournament." The commentator said making the crowd cheer.

"On the left side of the battlefield is Max Maple, son of the Petelburg (I think that's how it's spelt) city gym leader Norman Maple." The commentator said making the crowd cheer again.

"On the right side of the battlefield is Raiden, winner of all 6 pokemon leagues." The commentator said once again and crowd cheered louder.

"This is a 2 on 2 pokemon battle between Max Maple and Raiden. The will end when both pokemon on one side is unable to continue." The referee said.

"Trainers select your pokemon." The referee ordered.

"Gallade let's go!" Max shouted as he summoned Gallade.

"Zoroark lend me your aura." Ash said as he summoned Zoroark.

After Ash summoned Zoroark he noticed a bracelet on one of Max's wrists and recognised it.

'A key stone. So he can mega evolve on of his pokemon. He must have found it recently.' Ash thought.

"Battle begin!" The referee shouted.

"Gallade use swords dance." Max ordered as Gallade's arms glowed purple and raised its attack.

"Zoroark use flamethrower." Ash ordered as flames erupted from Zoroark's mouth and hit Gallade.

"Gallade are you okay?" Max said and Gallade looked at him and nodded.

"Alright, use vacuum wave." Max ordered and Gallade span clockwise really fast creating a mini tornado towards Zoroark.

"Zoroark dodge it and use dark pulse." Ash ordered as Zoroark dodged the tornado and launched dark pulse and hit Gallade.

"Gallade can you continue?" Max asked and Gallade nodded weakly.

'Gallade has enough energy for two more attacks.' Max thought.

"Gallade use focus blast." Max ordered once again and Gallade summoned a large blue ball of energy and throw it at Zoroark.

"You know what to do." Ash said and Zoroark nodded.

When the focus blast got close enough Zoroark kicked it up into the air.

"What?" Max exclaimed while Ash chuckled.

"Alright use vacuum wave and make this one count." Max ordered and Gallade created another tornado which Zoroark dodged.

"Zoroark use shadow ball." Ash ordered and Zoroark formed a purple ball and launched it a Gallade.

Gallade was hit by the ball and fainted.

"Gallade is unable to battle, Zoroark is the winner." The referee said as the crowd cheered.

Max returned Gallade to its pokeball and grabbed another one from his belt.

"Sceptile you're up!" Max shouted as he summoned Sceptile.

Ash looked at Sceptile and noticed a necklace on its neck which had a mega stone attached.

"You can't beat me now that I have this." Max said as he touch his key stone and Sceptile started to glow.

The glow disappeared and Sceptile had mega evolved. (Not going to waste to describing Sceptile so for some of you that don't know what Mega Sceptile looks like you'll just have to search it up)

"Having mega evolution doesn't make you unbeatable." Ash said.

"Sceptile use quick attack." Max ordered and Sceptile disappeared and hit Zoroark a few times and sent him back a few feet.

'Now that's speed.' Ash thought.

"Sceptile use leaf blade." Max ordered and the leafs on Sceptile's arms glowed green and hit Zoroark which made it a bit weak.

"Looks like I'm the first to hit one of your pokemon." Max said.

"Max, Zoroark could still be hit even if Sceptile was in his normal form." Ash said.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"I've only had Zoroark for about 4 weeks now, so he isn't as powerful as my other pokemon yet." Ash explained.

"Sceptile use quick attack." Max ordered and Sceptile disappeared again.

Zoroark looked around the stadium but couldn't see Sceptile anywhere.

After a few seconds Zoroark was hit multiple times and was weak.

"How does it feel Raiden?" Max asked.

"How does what feel?" Ash asked.

"To have a girlfriend who's a slut." Max said which made everyone in the crowd (except Misty and the others) gasp.

"She isn't-" Ash said before Max interrupted him.

"Also you have a family that hates you. A father that beats you, a mother that thinks you're a mistake and the rest of them wish you were never born." Max said taunting Ash.

Ash stood there angry at what Max just said.

"You just dug your own grave. Zoroark return." Ash said pissed off.

Ash placed Zoroark's pokeball onto his belt and grabbed another one and summoned the pokemon inside.

Max stood there shocked as he recognised the pokemon he befriended all those years ago.

"J-Jirachi." Max said.

In the crowd.

"What the hell?" May exclaimed.

"What pokemon is that?" Trip asked.

"That pokemon is called Jirachi." May said and explaining how she and Max (you know the rest but if some of you don't know then search 'Pokemon Jirachi wish maker' on Google, Bing etc.) met Jirachi.

"Wow." Dawn said.

"Jirachi is supposed to be asleep for a thousand years right now." May said.

"How does Raiden have Jirachi then?" Iris asked.

"That's what confuses me but one thing is for certain is that is the Jirachi we met." May said

Back to the battlefield.

'How can he have Jirachi? Either way since we're friends I have the advantage." Max thought.

"Jirachi use flash cannon." Ash ordered in an angry tone and Jirachi charged and fired a white beam at Sceptile.

Max stood there shocked that his best friend was doing what Raiden said.

"Jirachi it's me." Max shouted.

" _I know._ " Jirachi replied shocking the crowd.

"Jirachi use psychic." Ash ordered.

" _You got it_." Jirachi replied as his eyes glowed blue and lifted Sceptile up and slammed him onto the ground hard.

Sceptile was very weak and struggled to get up.

"Jirachi end this with giga impact." Ash ordered and Jirachi formed a purple aura of powerful energy and flew towards Sceptile at a fast pace.

In the crowd

"May are you sure that's the same Jirachi you and Max met?" Misty asked.

"Yes I'm sure." May replied.

"Then why is he doing what Raiden say?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." May said.

Back to the battlefield.

Jirachi hit Sceptile sending him into the wall creating a crater and smoke in the process.

As the smoke cleared Sceptile had swirls in its eyes and reverted to its normal form while Max ran to him.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Jirachi wins. The victory goes Raiden." The referee said and the crowd cheered.

Ash returned Jirachi and walked towards Max.

Max returned Sceptile to his pokeball and walked towards the locker room but he glowed blue and couldn't move.

He turned around and saw one of Ash's hands was blue and he walking towards him.

"What did you do to me?" Max asked.

"I froze your body in place so you won't be going anywhere." Ash said.

When Ash got close enough to Max he punched him in his face sending him to the floor which the crowd gasp.

Max held his face in pain and Ash grabbed one of his arms and squeezed tightly which made Max scream but Ash put his other hand other his mouth.

In the crowd

"Max!" May shouted.

"Come on lets help him." Iris said.

Ash noticed Misty and the others ran down towards the rails but what confused him was that Serena stayed where she was sitting.

'Why isn't she helping them?" Ash thought.

Misty and the others jumped over the rails but before they could get onto the field Ash created a shield.

"Raiden! Let go of my brother!" May shouted.

"No. He brought this upon himself. By the way don't even bother trying to get through the shield, only aura users can pass through it." Ash said.

Ash infused his aura into his hand that had hold of Max's arm and squeezed harder which made Max scream louder, even though Ash's other hand was covering Max's mouth the scream was loud enough for the crowd to hear.

Ash stopped squeezing Max's arm and let go of it. He then kneeled down and grabbed Max by his throat and lifted him up. Ash then squeezed Max's throat which made the crowd gasp again.

Meanwhile in Pallet town

"Oh my Arceus." Delia exclaimed as she watched Ash hurt Max.

In the Arceus suite.

Pikachu and Diantha watched Ash hurt Max.

'Ash please stop.' Diantha thought.

Back to the battlefield.

Max gasped for air as he was being choked

Ash saw that Max's face was turning purple and was about to let go until a figure walked through the shield.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

The figure said nothing and moved at an incredible speed and hit one of Ash's pressure points which knocked Ash out.

The figure picked Ash up and looked at Max.

"You just got lucky." The figure said as he grabbed a pokeball and summoned the pokemon inside.

"Alakazam teleport." The figure ordered and Alakazam teleported them away from the stadium.

In the Arceus suite.

Diantha was startled at the figure had appeared in the room.

"Where should I place him?" The figure asked.

"Place him on the couch." Diantha said as the figure walked to the couch and placed Ash on it.

"Is he alright?" Diantha asked.

"He'll be fine." The figure replied.

"Who are you?" Diantha asked again.

"I don't want you to know yet let's just leave it at that." He replied.

"Alright." Diantha said.

"I'm going now. Tell Ash I'm sorry for knocking him out." He said.

"Wait. How do you know that he's Ash?" Diantha asked.

"I just know." He said as he walked to the window and jumped out.

Diantha went to the bedroom and grabbed one of Ash's pokeballs.

"Come on out Lucario." Diantha said as she summoned Lucario.

" _What is it mistress?_ " Lucario asked with aura.

"I want you to scan his aura." Diantha said.

" _Why?_ " Lucario asked again.

"Just do it, I'll explain it a second and you don't have to call me mistress." Diantha said and Lucario scanned the figures aura which shocked him.

"What is it Lucario?" Diantha asked.

" _His aura signature is the same as masters_." Lucario said which made Diantha gasp.

'Oh my Arceus I've just met-' Diantha thought until the phone rang.

"Hello." Diantha said.

"Hi Diantha." A man replied and Diantha recognise his voice.

"Hi Mr Goodshow, are you calling about Ash?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah I am." Charles said.

"Well he fine and he's asleep." Diantha said.

"Okay. When he wakes up tell him I want to see him." Charles said.

"Okay I will." Diantha replied.

"By the way you and the others will have to be there." Charles said.

"Why?" Diantha asked.

"Two reasons: he'll need you and his friends to help him forget what he was going to do and it's about time the others knew but don't tell him though." Charles explained.

"Okay see you soon." Diantha said as she hung up.

Meanwhile

Charles put the phone down and heard footsteps behind him.

"You really know how to make an entrance." Charles said and the person walked in front of him.

"You maybe old but you still good ears." A man said.

"That's all you say after all these years?" Charles asked.

"Cut the crap Charles." He replied.

"Was Ash going to actually kill Max?" Charles asked.

"No he was going to let go of him but he was still angry so he wouldn't listen to reason so the best thing was to knock him." He explained.

"So he was trying to make sure that Max or his friends wouldn't make fun of him again?" Charles asked again.

"Yeah" The man answered.

"How was it meeting Diantha?" Charles asked.

"It was okay but she was curious of have I knew his identity." He said

"You know you'll have to see them eventually." Charles said.

"Charles I can't, you of all people should know that." He replied.

"I know but all I'm saying is that you should just let Ash see you for the first time in 20 years especially-." Charles said before being interrupted.

"Charles I want to see them too but I don't want risk their safety." He said which made Charles sigh.

"There's really no way to convince you." Charles said

"No there isn't." He said.

"You better go before Scott and the reporters get here." Charles said.

"Yeah." He said.

"It was good to see you again Red." Charles said.

"You too Charles." Red said as he walked out the door.

 **Chapter 7 is done.**

 **Sorry for the update again. It's like I said in the last chapter I've lost most of my ideas for this story and I'm slowly getting them back which sucks. So what do you guys think of the chapter? As usual tell me what mistakes I made so I can improve my skills as an author. Again sorry for the late update and I'll try to update faster but I'm not going to make any promises though.**

 **Peace.**


	8. Disqualified?

**Hey everyone. I'm back.**

 **I've seen the reviews you've given me so thank you. One of the reviews is from master-didact and he thought that Ash wouldn't lose control which is what Ash would normally do that but I thought that it would be more dramatic that way. Some of you have talked have talked about how Ash nearly killed Max but like Red said Ash wasn't going to kill Max, he was going to make sure that he and the traitors wouldn't make fun of Diantha and his family again. Let's get on with the story.**

"Human speech"

'Human thoughts'

" _Pokemon speech_ "

' _Pokemon thoughts_ '

Chapter 8

* * *

Ash woke up with pains in his body. He grunted as he sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30am. He heard the bedroom door open and noticed Diantha standing there looking at him.

"Morning Ash." Diantha said in angry tone as she walked towards him.

"Look I know you're mad but-" Ash said as Diantha slapped him in his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Diantha shouted.

"Diantha I wasn't going to kill him plus you heard what he said about you, my mother and my father who I've never seen once in my life." Ash replied.

"I know, it made me mad too but that doesn't give you the right to nearly choke him to death." Diantha shouted.

"I know how much you hate them but Mr Goodshow said to not let your anger get the best of you." Diantha said

"I know." Ash said as he stood up.

"Speaking of Mr Goodshow, he wants to see you." Diantha said.

"I figured he does." Ash said.

"I better call and tell him that you're awake." Diantha said she walked to the phone.

"What's happening with the tournament?" Ash asked.

"It's postponed until this whole thing sorted out." Diantha answered.

"By the way how long have I been out? Ash asked again.

"A week." Diantha said as she picked up the phone.

"Okay I'm getting something to eat." Ash said.

Diantha dialled Mr Goodshow's number and waited until he answered.

"Hello." Charles said.

"Hi Mr Goodshow, Ash's awake." Diantha said.

"Okay I'll call the others now and tell them to be at the meeting room in an hour." Charles replied.

"Okay see you later." Diantha said as she hung up.

Diantha looked at Ash and then thought about what he said about his father.

'He never knew his father?" Diantha thought.

"What did Charles say?" Ash asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"He said to him and the other champions at the meeting room in an hour." Diantha said.

"Why do the other champions need to be there?" Ash asked but he might already know the answer.

"For reasons that you'll find out later." Diantha said.

Ash stood there confused at what Diantha said. He could easily read her mind but he didn't want to invade her privacy.

"Okay well since we have an hour and that you're mad at me, I'm going to go mediate on the roof." Ash said as he walked to the balcony and jumped onto the roof.

Diantha sat down on the couch.

'I can't believe that he never met his father.' Diantha thought.

'There's got to be a reason why he never visited Ash and his mother.' Diantha thought again until she realised something.

'Oh Arceus, I wonder what his mother will do to him after what he did.' Diantha thought once more as she stood up and walked to the balcony.

"Hey Ash I'm going out for a bit." Diantha said.

"Okay but I need to do something before you go." Ash said as he jumped onto the balcony.

"What's that?" Diantha said as Ash placed one of his hands on Diantha's head.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt." Ash said as his hand glowed blue.

Diantha stood there until Ash's hand returned to its normal colour.

"What did you do?" Diantha asked.

"Well I'm worried that some asshole will try to rape you again so I linked my aura to yours so now whenever you are in danger I can sense it." Ash explained.

"Okay but I can't use aura can i?" Diantha asked again.

"Aura is the life source of everything, nature, pokemon, humans etc. So like everyone else you are born with aura but you're not able to use it like I am." Ash explained.

"I understand." Diantha replied.

"Okay see you later." Ash said.

Diantha opened the door and walked out of the room into the elevator.

Diantha exited the elevator and walked the hotel but unknown to her, Red was watching her.

His eyes glowed blue for a few until they returned to their normal colour.

'Damn she knows who I am.' Red thought as he disappeared.

Diantha turned around and looked at the top of a building.

'I could have sworn I felt someone watching me.' Diantha thought.

1 hour later

* * *

Ash and Diantha were in the hotel room getting ready to go to Charles' office.

"Are we gonna teleport there?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah it's best to avoid the public for now." Ash said.

"Good idea." Diantha said as Pikachu jumped onto the couch with his pokeball.

" _Hey Ash._ " Pikachu said.

"Hey Pikachu you coming with us?" Ash asked.

" _Yeah I need to get out for a bit_." Pikachu said as he hand the pokeball to Ash.

"Okay Pikachu I'll let you out when we get back." Ash said as a red beam sucked Pikachu in the pokeball.

"Ready Ash?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied as he grabbed another pokeball.

"By the way, when you went out, did other people say stuff about me?" Ash asked.

"Well some people were talking about you losing control and nearly killing Max but what surprised me was that others were talking about Max being an asshole." Diantha said.

"Really?" Ash asked again.

"Yeah. This guy said and I quote 'Insulting Raiden's girlfriend and his family, now that's just sad.' After he said that it made me happy." Diantha said.

"Wow." Ash exclaimed.

"We better go." Diantha said.

"Okay. Come on out Gardevoir." Ash said as he summoned Gardevoir.

" _Hey Ash. What is it?_ " Gardevoir asked.

"I want you to teleport us outside Mr Goodshow's office." Diantha said.

" _Why?_ " Gardevoir asked.

"I'll explain later but for I want you to teleport us there." Ash said.

" _Okay_." Gardevoir said as Ash and Diantha placed their hands on Gardevoir's shoulders.

"Wait a minute." Diantha said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"It's best I go first because they'll wonder why I'm with you." Diantha explained.

"Okay." Ash said as Diantha summoned her Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir teleport me outside of Mr Goodshow's office." Diantha order and was gone in an instant.

"Thank you Gardevoir." Diantha said as she returned Gardevoir to her pokeball and walked into Charles' office.

"Hi everyone." Diantha said.

"Hello Diantha." Cynthia said.

"Long time no see." Lance said.

"Good afternoon." Steven said.

"Good to see you." Alder said as Diantha sat down on a chair.

"So when's Raiden arriving?" Lance asked.

"He should be here soon." Charles said.

"How did you know he was awake when you told us to come here?" Steven asked.

"I had someone keeping an eye on him." Charles lied.

"Oh." Steven replied.

"How come you wanted us here Charles?" Alder asked.

"You'll see." Charles said.

"Okay." Alder said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Charles said as Ash walked in and closed the door.

"What the hell Raiden?" Charles shouted.

"Charles-" Ash said but he was interrupted.

"Raiden I've known you for years and I never thought you'd do something like that." Charles

"You know him?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah I do." Charles said.

Charles if you let me explain-" Ash before Charles interrupted him again

"I told you to not let your anger get the best of you!" Charles shouted again.

"How would you feel if your family and girlfriend were insulted?" Ash asked in an angry tone.

"I'd be pissed as well but I wouldn't go and do something like that." Charles said.

"I wasn't going to kill him!" Ash shouted.

"I know that but do you know what the public is expecting me to do?" Charles asked.

"No I don't." Ash said.

"They're expecting me to disqualify you." Charles said and Ash stood there saying nothing

Ash walked to Charles and Diantha looked at him with worry in her eyes while the other champions grabbed one of their pokeballs.

"Do it then." Ash said shocking Charles.

"You don't mean that." Charles said.

"Yes I do." Ash said as he walked away.

"Raiden." Charles said but Ash ignored him.

"Raiden!" Charles shouted but Ash continued to ignore him.

Ash walked towards the door but before he could get to it.

"Ash!" Charles shouted which made Ash stop walking and the champions looked at him wide eyed.

"Ash?" Cynthia said while Ash sighed as he took his hood off.

"Seriously Charles?" Ash asked.

"The only way to make you listen." Charles said.

"We thought you were dead." Alder said.

"I figured." Ash said.

"Ash isn't Max your friend?" Steven asked.

"He and the others haven't been my friends for six years." Ash said confusing the champions (except Diantha).

"Did something happen between you guys?" Alder asked.

"Yes but I'll tell you later." Ash said.

"Ash did you really mean what you said about Charles disqualifying you?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know." Ash answered.

"But your dream is to become pokemon master and this is your chance." Cynthia said.

"I know it is but it's just that they're just getting to me." Ash said.

"Ash, just tell us what happened between you and them." Lance said.

"All right then." Ash said as he started explaining what happened.

10 minutes later.

* * *

Ash explained what happened between him and the traitors and where he disappeared too after that.

"Wow. No wonder you hate them so much." Alder said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Lance said.

"Everyone back to business." Charles said.

"Ash it's like I said, I might have no choice but to disqualify you." Charles said.

All the champions looked at Ash while he inhaled and exhaled.

"If you have no choice, then that's the way it has to be." Ash said.

"Sorry for disturbing you." A mysterious voice said which Ash, Charles and Diantha recognised.

"Hello again." Ash said.

"Ash, I'm sorry for knocking you out." Red said.

"How do you know my-" Ash said before being interrupted.

"Not now." Red said.

He looked around and saw Diantha looking at him. He then looked at Cynthia.

'Why does she look familiar?' Red thought.

"You shouldn't be in here." Charles said.

"I know what you all are talking about what happened last week, which is why I'm here." Red said as he placed something on the table.

"Is that a tape recorder?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. I was minding my own business until I heard a conversion between that kid Max and his friends and good job I had this with me because what they said shocked me." Red explained.

"What did they say?" Ash asked and Red played the tape.

"Good job Max. It worked like a charm." Misty said which if everyone but Red confused.

"Yeah it did but we didn't predict Raiden nearly choking me to death." Max said.

"I know but you're still alive that's the main thing." May said.

"I don't know why you did this because I could beat him no problem." Trip said.

"We know but it'd be a waste of your pokemon's energy." Iris said.

"True." Trip replied.

"What did the doctor about your arm?" Cilan asked.

"He said it would take a month to heal and not to battle until then." Max said.

"So what will happen to Raiden?" Iris asked.

"Mr Goodshow will disqualify him, which will make winning the tournament a lot easier." Brock said.

"Just as we planned." Misty said shocking the champions and making Ash angry.

"Speaking of the tournament we all know Brock is gonna lose since he's battling the Kalos champion." Iris said.

"Don't even bother trying to-" Dawn said as Red turned off the recorder.

Ash stood there as his anger was building up.

"When did you record this?" Steven asked.

"2 hours ago." Red said.

"Ash." Diantha said as Ash's hand glowed blue.

Ash growled as he slammed his fist onto the ground creating a mini earthquake.

Meanwhile

Max and the other walking out of the hospital and fell onto the floor as they felt the ground shake.

"Was that an earthquake?" Max asked.

"Earthquakes last longer than that so no." Cilan said.

* * *

Back in Charles office.

"Ash calm down!" Charles shouted but Ash didn't listen.

"Those bastards!" Ash shouted as he grabbed an empty chair and slammed it against the wall breaking it into lots of pieces.

"Ash please calm down!" Diantha shouted but he still didn't listen.

Ash punched the wall and continued punching it until there was a crack.

Ash look that the wall and saw blood on it and looked at his fist and noticed that it was bleeding.

Lance noticed Ash's fist was bleeding.

"Steven, Ash's fist is bleeding so get the first aid kit." Lance ordered.

"No need." Red said as Ash's hand glowed blue.

Ash noticed that his hand was healed and used his aura to remove the blood on it.

He look at the wall as tears started to form in his eyes.

A few seconds later the champions heard him crying and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Ash continued to cry as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw Cynthia standing there.

"Come here Ash." Cynthia said as she hugged him.

Ash hesitated as first but he returned the hug as he continued to cry.

Diantha stood up and walk towards them.

Cynthia noticed Diantha walking to them and was about let go of Ash but Diantha shock her head and then hugged Ash as well.

Steven then stood up and walked towards them and joined in the group hug.

"No matter what, we're your friends." Steven said which made Ash smile.

"And friends stick together." Lance said as he stood up and walked towards them.

"Nothing will change that." Alder said as he followed Lance.

They joined in the hug and Ash felt lucky to have friends like them.

Charles and Red smiled at the display of friendship.

Red then leaned towards Charles and whispered in his ear.

The champions let go of Ash.

"Thanks guys." Ash said while he wiped his tears.

"No problem Ash." Cynthia said with a smile.

"There's one thing I don't get though." Ash said.

"What's that?" Steven asked.

"Serena." Ash answered.

"What about her?" Alder asked.

"When I was hurting Max, she didn't help the others." Ash said.

"I noticed that too." Diantha said.

"If one of us happens to see her, we'll ask." Cynthia said as Diantha looked at Ash and walked towards him.

"Hey Ash." Alder said gaining Ash's attention.

"What is it Alder?" Ash asked.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Alder asked which made Ash chuckle.

"Yeah. Who is the lucky girl?" Lance asked.

Then Diantha stepped in front of Ash and kissed him shocking the other champions.

"Does that answer your question?" Ash asked with a grin.

"You lucky bastard." Alder said.

"I've been told." Ash said.

"By the way, where's our favourite Pikachu?" Steven asked.

Ash pulled out Pikachu's pokeball and summoned him.

"Pikachu, you remember the champions don't you?" Ash asked and Pikachu looked at the champions.

Pikachu then jumped onto Steven's shoulder.

"There's the Pikachu we all know and love." Steven said as he scratched Pikachu's head.

" _That's nice_." (Mrs Brown's boys quote) Pikachu said but all Steven heard was 'chhaa' (Or whatever the sound is).

Cynthia was enjoying herself but when she looked at Ash and Diantha her smile changed to a frown.

"Hey guys I'll be back in a moment." Cynthia said as she walked out of the office and Ash sensed her feelings and some reason she was upset.

"She's never done that before." Lance said.

"I know." Steven replied.

"I sensed her feelings and she felt sad." Ash Said confusing the others.

"Why would she be sad?" Diantha asked.

"No idea but I'll go talk to her." Ash said as he put his hood on and followed Cynthia.

* * *

5 minutes later.

Ash looked around for Cynthia but he couldn't find her.

'Damn she's fast.' Ash thought.

Ash closed his eyes and sensed for Cynthia's aura.

After a minute Ash found Cynthia and ran to where she was.

After a few minutes Ash saw Cynthia and noticed she was crying.

"Cynthia." Ash said gaining Cynthia's attention.

"Ash." Cynthia replied.

"Why are you crying?" Ash asked.

"I- i can't tell you." Cynthia said making Ash confused.

"Cynthia, you can tell me anything." Ash said as he wiped some of the tears of Cynthia's face.

"It's- it's just that, years ago after you saved Sinnoh I started to- to fall in love with you." Cynthia said shocking Ash.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah after seeing you and Diantha, it made me feel rejected." Cynthia said.

"Why would it make you feel rejected?" Ash asked but Cynthia didn't say anything.

"If you don't want to talk about it then-" Ash said but Cynthia interrupted him.

"No I want to." Cynthia said. (I was going to make a flashback but it was one of the ideas I lost and unfortunately I couldn't get it back.)

"One year after I became a trainer I met this guy while I was traveling." Cynthia said.

"What was his name?" Ash asked.

"His name was Jack. We had a lot of great times together and over time I started to fall in love with him." Cynthia said.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"It started when we went to visit my parents." Cynthia said.

"When we got to my parents' house, Jake and I trained our pokemon and sometimes we hung out together. After a week it went from good to bad." Cynthia said.

"Did you two get into an argument?" Ash asked.

"No we didn't. My sister visited." Cynthia said.

"Have you ever told this to anyone?" Ash asked.

"Only you and Charles know." Cynthia said.

"What was so bad about your sister visiting?" Ash asked.

"Not now. When Emily visited Jake started to go distant for some reason." Cynthia said.

"Then one night I told him about my feelings for you but he laughed at me." Cynthia said as tears started to form in her eyes again.

Ash was shocked at what Cynthia just told.

"After he said that he only travelled with me was so he could try to date her." Cynthia said as she cried on Ash's shoulder.

"Why would he go into all that trouble so he could date your sister?" Ash asked again,

"She was the Sinnoh region champion at that time." Cynthia answered.

"How did he know that Emily was your sister?" Ash asked.

"He told me that he noticed some similarities between us like our facial fitures, eyes and our hair colour. He pretty much figured it out after a few seconds." Cynthia explained.

"What did your parents say about that?" Ash said.

"They didn't care." Cynthia said which made Ash very confused.

"All my life they never paid attention to me. They cared more about Emily then me. I remember one day when I was five years old, I asked my father if he could play with me and he said he was busy but when Emily asked him the same question, he said he would play with her." Cynthia said.

"I heard of some bad parents in my life but yours is by far the worst I've ever heard about." Ash said.

"I was so angry and heartbroken; I ran away from home to my grandma's house but on the way there I stumbled upon a battle. I didn't know who they were but this guy had a very powerful Charizard and Garchomp." Cynthia said.

* * *

Flashback starting. (14 years earlier)

Cynthia was amazed about the power that Charizard and Garchomp displayed.

After a minute the battle ended and Cynthia walked into the forest.

Cynthia sat against a tree and started to cry.

'Why don't they care about me?' Cynthia thought.

Cynthia continued to cry until she heard footsteps.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" A man said and Cynthia looked at him and it was the man that had the Charizard and Garchomp.

The man kneeled down on his knee and put a hand on Cynthia's shoulder.

"Are you lost?" The man asked.

"No." Cynthia said.

"Then why are you out here?" He asked.

"There was this boy I liked. I told him my feelings but he laughed at me and told me he used me so he could try and date my sister." Cynthia said.

The man was shocked at what she said and pulled her into a hug. Cynthia was shocked that a stranger hugged her but for some reason she felt safe.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Cynthia Shirona." Cynthia said.

"Is Emily Shirona the Sinnoh region champion your sister?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cynthia answered.

"Where were you going?" The man asked.

"I was going to my grandma's house in Celestic town. I always go to her when I have problems." Cynthia said.

"Will you be alright on your own or do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"I think I'll be okay on my own." Cynthia and the man nodded.

"Before you go, I want you to have this." The man said as he gave Cynthia an egg.

"Wow. Thank you." Cynthia said and the man smiled.

"What are you going to do after you go your grandmothers?" He asked.

"Train my pokemon, challenge my sister and take the title from her." Cynthia said.

"I've got to go now so take care of yourself." He said.

"Wait. Will I see you again?" Cynthia asked.

"I have a feeling that we'll see each other again in the future." He said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Cynthia asked again.

"I don't want to put your life in danger so it's best that you didn't know." The man said as he disappeared.

Flashback ending.

"I never saw him and my parents ever since that day but I always wondered why it would put my life in danger if he told me his name." Cynthia said.

"What happened after you beat Emily?" Ash asked.

"We never spoke to each other again but then again I expected that anyway."

"What did that guy look like?" Ash asked.

"Come to think it, you kind of look like him." Cynthia said.

'What the hell?' Ash thought as he slowly drifted into his own world.

"Hello. Earth to Ash." Cynthia said while she waved her in front of Ash's face but he wasn't listening.

Cynthia sighed and slapped him.

"Jeez Cynthia." Ash said rubbing his cheek.

"You weren't listening and it was for disappearing as well." Cynthia said.

"So when you saw me and Diantha, it brought back those memories which made you feel rejected?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Cynthia answered.

"Cynthia I don't want you to feel rejected because I'll always be there for you no matter what."

"Thank you Ash." Cynthia said.

"If it makes you feel better, I did have a little crush on you when I was Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Really?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah I did. I remember one night I had a dream about you." Ash said making Cynthia blush.

"W-what was it about?" Cynthia asked nervously.

"We were having a battle for the title of champion. I won and we walked to the middle of the battlefield but instead of shaking hands, we kissed. Don't worry; I was a few years older in the dream." Ash said.

"What happened after that?" Cynthia asked.

"After we kissed, I got one knee." Ash said making Cynthia's face turn completely red and hid her face in Ash's chest.

"D-did you propose in the dream?" Cynthia asked.

"I was about to but a certain pokemon woke me up." Ash said making Cynthia giggle.

"What made you get over me?" Cynthia asked.

"To be honest, I thought that you wouldn't be interested in me so after a few weeks I managed to get over you." Ash said.

"You thought wrong." Cynthia said.

"I know but I'm with Diantha now and that's all I could ask for." Ash said.

"Yeah." Cynthia said with a bit of sadness.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for you." Ash said and Cynthia hugged him.

Ash's eyes glowed blue which made Cynthia nervous.

"What are you doing?" Cynthia asked

Ash's eyes returned to normal and he grinned.

"Ash what are you doing?" Cynthia asked again.

Ash then started to tickle her which made laugh.

"Ash… stop… it… please." Cynthia said between laughs.

Ash stopped tickling her and Cynthia smiled.

"There's the smile." Ash said.

"Thank you Ash." Cynthia said.

"You're welcome. Come on we better get back to the others." Ash said as they walked back to Charles' office.

* * *

Ash and Cynthia got back to Charles office.

"Hey you two." Charles said.

"What was the matter with Cynthia?" Lance asked.

"It best that we don't talk about it." Ash said.

"While you two were gone I decided that you are not disqualified from the tournament." Charles said.

"Thank you." Ash replied.

"Okay you all can go now." Charles said.

"Okay see you all later." Lance said.

"Hey Diantha, I want to talk to you for a minute." Charles said.

"Okay." Diantha replied.

"I'll wait for you outside." Ash said as he gave Diantha a peck on her lips and walked out of the office.

"What did you want to talk about?" Diantha asked.

"You know who I am don't you?" Red asked.

"Your Ash's father." Diantha said.

"Correct." Charles said.

"What's your name?" Diantha asked and Red removed his hood shocking her.

"Y-you're Red Ketchum." Diantha said.

"Yeah I am." Red said.

"Ash said that you had disappeared. Why?" Diantha asked.

Red leaned towards Diantha's ear and whispered why he disappeared.

"That explains a lot." Diantha said.

"I did what I had to do to protect them." Red said.

"Diantha you must promise that you will not tell Ash." Charles said.

"Ash has a right to know about this." Diantha said.

"I know but I can't risk his, Delia's or anyone else's safety." Red said.

"Diantha do it for Ash." Charles said.

"Alright I won't tell him." Diantha said.

"Thank you Diantha." Red said.

"See you later." Diantha said.

"Bye Diantha." Charles said as Diantha walked out.

"What did Charles want to talk to you about?" Ash asked.

"Nothing important." Diantha lied.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Sorry for the late update again but I'm trying the best I can. Anyway what do you think of the chapter? You guys pretty much know who Cynthia was talking to in the flashback. The reason Red disappeared will be revealed later in the story. I would have updated this earlier today but I went to the cinema with my mum. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I hope you stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Peace.**


	9. Celebration

**Hey guys Spartankiller117 here.**

 **After I wrote chapter 8 I've been doing some thinking and I've decided that this story is now a AshxDianthaxCynthia story. I know that I said that Ash was only going to date Diantha but after I wrote that Cynthia has feelings for Ash and what happened when she was younger it made me change my mind. I hope you guys have no problem with it. BTY I saw the reviews and one of reviews was from a guest and he/she said 'so you're a faggot, kill yourself' and I gotta say… what the fuck? Time to get on with the chapter.**

Chapter 9

Diantha woke up at the sound of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flying past.

Diantha looked at Ash and noticed he was still asleep.

'This will never get old.' Diantha thought.

Diantha then thought about her acting career until Ash woke up.

"Morning." Ash said.

"Good morning." Diantha replied as they kissed.

"How did you sleep?" Ash asked.

"I slept well." Diantha answered.

"Me too." Ash said as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Diantha said as she left the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello." Diantha said.

"Hi Diantha, its Steven." Steven said.

"What is it Steven?" Diantha asked.

"Charles is holding a press conference in half an hour." Steven said.

"Do you want me and Ash to meet you and the others there?" Diantha asked.

"No. We're coming over to you and watch it on TV." Steven said.

"Do you even know where we are?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah. The Arceus suite and before you ask, Charles told us." Steven said.

"Okay then see you in 25 minutes." Diantha said.

"Yeah. Enough time for you two to have some fun." Steven said.

"Oh piss off." Diantha said as she hung up.

"What did Steven say?" Ash asked.

"He said that Charles is holding a press conference in half an hour and said that he and the others will be here at that time." Diantha said.

"Why did you say 'piss off' to him?" Ash asked again.

"He said that it gives us enough time for us to have some fun." Diantha said.

"I have a feeling that they're not gonna stop teasing us for a while." Ash said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Diantha said.

25 minutes later.

* * *

Ash and Diantha turned on the TV and waited for the others.

"Hey Ash." Diantha said gaining Ash's attention.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"How powerful are you?" Diantha asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Years ago I read this book about aura users and how some are more powerful than others but it never said anything about the kind of power you have." Diantha explained.

"To be honest, even I don't know what kind of strength I have. Cynthia might know since she does a lot of research on mythology." Ash said. (That is what she researches doesn't she?)

"Good idea." Diantha said as they heard someone knock on the door.

Ash opened the door and the champions were standing there.

"Hey guys come on in." Ash said and they walked in.

'Talk about déjà vu.' Ash thought.

"This is so cool." Lance said as he looked around the room.

"Tell me about." Steven said as Cynthia sat on the couch.

"So comfy." Cynthia said.

"Well don't get too comfortable." Ash said.

"By the way there's someone else coming here." Alder said.

"Who?" Ash asked as someone knocked on the door.

"Speak of the devil." Lance said as he opened the door.

"Hello Delia long time no see." Lance said and the colour drained from Ash's face

"Nice to see you again Lance." Delia replied.

'Shit.' Ash thought.

Cynthia and Diantha noticed the nervous look on Ash's face.

"Ash who is this?" Cynthia asked.

"She's my mother." Ash said and Diantha's eyes widened.

"H-hi Mum." Ash said.

"Hello Ash." Delia replied.

"We can all pretty much guess why you're here Mrs Ketchum." Steven said.

Delia then slapped Ash very hard and Diantha leaned towards Cynthia.

"Did you know she was coming?" Diantha asked.

"No. All Lance said was that it was going to be a surprise for you and Ash." Cynthia said.

"I know it would but that really hurt." Ash said rubbing his cheek.

"You have no idea how scared I was when you choked Max." Delia said.

"Mum I wasn't going to kill him." Ash said.

"Then why did you choke him?" Delia asked.

"I was warning him to not insult you, Diantha and anyone else I care about." Ash said.

"I knew you wouldn't kill him because you get that from your father but that still doesn't give you the right to do that to Max even after what he did." Delia said.

"I know but insulting me is one thing but insulting you and Diantha, that's when I snap." Ash said.

"Do you know who that guy was?" Delia asked and Diantha frowned and Cynthia noticed.

"No Idea." Ash said.

"How did you get a Jirachi?" Delia asked.

"I met Jirachi when I was traveling in Hoenn." Ash said as he explained the events of meeting Jirachi and how he was used to create a Groudon.

"Wow." Delia said.

"Wait a minute. If Jirachi was supposed to asleep for a thousand years, then it is that you have him now?" Lance asked.

"I'll explain from the beginning." Ash said.

* * *

6 years earlier (Set a few days after saving Riolu)

Ash was walking in the forest and Pikachu heard something.

Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran to where he heard the noise.

"Pikachu, where are you going?" Ash asked as he chased Pikachu.

After a minute Pikachu stumbled a clearing and stopped running with Ash behind him.

"Why did you run off like that?" Ash asked and Pikachu pointed at the sky.

Ash looked towards the sky and saw a green object moving towards him.

"What the-" Ash said as he was tackled to the floor.

Ash grunted as he sat up and saw a green pokemon he recognised.

"Celebi?" Ash exclaimed.

" _Bi_." Celebi said as he hugged Ash as another pokemon flew towards Ash.

" _Ash_!" The pokemon said.

"Jirachi?" Ash exclaimed again.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

" _They are here because of me._ " A voice said as a bright light blinded Ash.

As the light died down Ash looked up at the sky and was shocked at what he saw.

"A-Arceus." Ash exclaimed.

" _Hello again chosen one_." Arceus said.

"What are you all here?" Ash asked.

" _We are here because we saw what happened between you and your former friends._ " Arceus said.

"Oh." Ash said.

" _I can't believe Max would do that. To think he was my best friend._ " Jirachi said.

"So is there anything you want?" Ash asked.

"My children would like to join you." Arceus said shocking Ash.

"WHAT!?" Ash shouted.

" _Yeah we want to help you prove to the traitors that you're not weak_." Jirachi said as he and Celebi flew around Ash.

"What makes you think I deserve their power?" Ash asked.

" _Chosen one. You saved this world and my children so many times without asking for anything in return. That makes you worthy of their power_." Arceus said.

"I don't know what to say." Ash said.

" _Please capture us Ash_." Jirachi said.

"Alright they can join me." Ash said.

" _Okay then. I'll summon the others now_." Arceus said as multiple portals appeared and all the legendary Ash ever encountered appeared.

" _Papa. Papa._ " A pokemon said and Ash recognised its voice.

"Manaphy." Ash said.

" _Papa_." Manaphy said as she jumped into Ash's arms.

Tears started to form as he heard Manaphy call him papa.

"I missed you Manaphy." Ash said as he hugged her.

" _I heard May betrayed you and I want to help you_." Manaphy said.

"We'll prove her wrong." Ash said as he was being lifted up into the air.

Ash looked around and didn't see a pokemon and knew who was lifting him up.

"Good to see you again Latias." Ash said as Latias put him down and rubbed her face against his.

5 minutes later.

After a cheerful reunion with the legendary pokemon Ash grabbed some pokeballs from his bag.

"Ready everyone." All the legendary pokemon (except Arceus) nodded and Ash threw the pokeballs at them and instantly caught them.

"Thank you Arceus." Ash said.

" _You're welcome chosen one. I'll see you again in the future_." Arceus said as he disappeared.

* * *

Flashback ending.

Delia and the champions were shocked.

"So you have every legendary pokemon in the world?" Alder asked.

"All but one." Ash said.

"Wow." Lance said.

"How come you don't use them apart from last week?" Alder asked.

"I use them for emergencies." Ash said.

"Anyway let's watch the press conference." Ash said as he turned on the TV and everyone looked at it and saw the press conference starting.

At the press conference

"Hello everyone." Charles said.

"Mr Goodshow what is going to happen to Raiden after the events of last week?" One of the reporters asked.

"I have decided that Raiden is not disqualified from the tournament." Charles said.

Meanwhile

Max and the others were watching the press conference and were shocked at what Charles said

"WHAT!?" They shouted at the same time.

Back at the press conference.

"Why aren't you disqualifying Raiden after what he did? The second reporter asked.

Charles smiled as he pulled out the tape recorder and played it.

After a minute Charles turned off the tape recorder.

"That is way Raiden is still in the tournament." Charles said.

"Was Raiden actually going to kill Max?" The third reporter asked.

"Raiden said that he wasn't going to kill Max." Charles said.

"What is going to happen to Max and his friends?" Another reporter asked.

"They're not disqualified from the tournament because it was Raiden's request." Charles said.

"When will the tournament continue?" The fourth reporter asked.

"The tournament will resume tomorrow." Charles said as he walked off the stage.

Back in the Arceus suite.

Ash smiled as turned off the TV.

"How about we celebrate?" Ash asked.

"Good idea." Steven said.

"I'll cook us a celebration dinner." Delia said.

Ash and Pikachu had stars in their eyes as Delia said that.

"Ash? Pikachu?" Cynthia asked.

"Earth to Ash." Diantha said as she waved her hand in front of Ash's face.

"I got this." Delia said with a grin.

Delia walked in front of Ash and put a hand on his right rib and started to tickle him.

Ash laughed as Delia continued to tickle him.

"Mum stop it." Ash said.

Delia stopped and Ash started to catch his breath.

"I haven't done that since you were 8 years old." Delia said.

"Why did you do that?" Ash asked.

"You were in your own world and you couldn't hear us." Cynthia said.

"Oh sorry." Ash said.

"Well you haven't eaten any of my cooking in six years so you would space out." Delia said.

"Do you want any help?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I do." Delia said and Ash summoned Gardevoir.

"Hey Gardevoir do you want to help Mum with the cooking?" Ash asked and Gardevoir nodded.

"What are you going to do Ash?" Delia asked.

"I got a call from Gary earlier and wants me to meet him and Paul at the pokemon centre." Ash said.

"Okay then. Make sure you don't do anything stupid again." Delia said as she hugged him.

"I won't. I'll be back soon." Ash said as he gave Diantha a peck on the lips and walked out the room.

"How long have you known Delia Lance? Cynthia asked.

"About 24 years." Lance said.

"How did you guys meet?" Steven asked.

"Her husband Red introduced me to her at a party." Lance said.

"Red Ketchum?" Steven asked again.

"Yeah." Delia said.

"You married the legendary Kanto champion Red Ketchum?" Cynthia asked and Delia nodded.

"Wow. Talk about lucky." Cynthia exclaimed.

"I always wondered why Ash looked similar to someone." Alder said.

"How did you and Red meet?" Steven asked.

"We met at my mother's café when we were both 18 years old." Delia said.

* * *

26 years earlier

A young girl was cleaning until she heard a voice.

"Delia make sure there's nothing on the tables before we open." A woman said.

"Okay Mum." Delia replied as she scrubbed the tables.

2 minutes later

Delia finished cleaning the tables and her mother walked in with an apron on which had a name tag that read 'Lorraine'.

"Well done Delia. I'm proud of you." Lorraine said.

"Thanks Mum." Delia said with a smile.

"You go put your apron on while I open up." Lorraine ordered.

"Okay." Delia said as she walked towards the kitchen and Lorraine opened the door and picked up a sign and walked towards the path.

Lorraine placed the sign by the wall and grabbed a piece of chalk to write on it but she noticed a small crowd down the path.

'That's weird.' Lorraine thought.

"Hey Delia come look at this." Lorraine said and Delia walked outside.

"What is it Mum?" Delia asked.

"Look over there." Lorraine said pointing towards the crowd.

"I wonder what the fuss is about." Lorraine said.

As the crowd got closer Delia noticed a boy who she recognised straight away.

"Oh my Arceus. It's Red Ketchum." Delia said shocking Lorraine.

"The Kanto champion?" Lorraine asked.

"Yeah." Delia replied.

"Well that explains the crowd." Lorraine said.

"Yeah it does." Delia replied as they walked back into the restaurant.

Delia and Lorraine were placing menus on the tables and heard the door open.

Delia looked at the door and was shocked to see Red standing there.

"G-good morning. Welcome to Pallet café." Delia said nervously gaining Red's attention.

Red looked at Delia.

'Wow. She's pretty.' Red thought.

"My names Delia and I'll be your waiter." Delia said while Red smiled.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Red said making Delia blush. Unknown to them Lorraine heard him and chuckled.

"I'll show you to your table." Delia said as she guided Red to a table.

'Did he say that I'm pretty?' Delia thought.

When they reached a table Red sat down and Delia handed him a menu.

"I'll be back to take your order." Delia said and walked away.

Delia walked into the kitchen and saw her mother grinning at her.

"What?" Delia asked.

"I heard what Red said to you." Lorraine said making Delia blush.

"You did?" Delia asked.

"Yeah. For the record I've never seen you blush like that not even when I tease you." Lorraine said.

"Look I can tell that you're nervous because he's the champion but just take a deep breath." Lorraine said and Delia took a deep breath.

"Better?" Lorraine asked.

"Better." Delia said.

"Okay you go see what he wants while I start the cooking." Lorraine ordered and walked out of the kitchen to Red's table.

"Are you ready to order?" Delia asked as she grabbed a notepad.

"Yes I am." Red said as he pointed at a certain part of the menu and Delia looked.

"Good choice Mr Ketchum." Delia said as she wrote it down.

"Call me Red Delia. Being called that makes me feel old." Red said.

"I'm sorry." Delia replied.

"It's okay." Red said.

"Do you want a drink while you wait?" Delia asked.

"I'd like a soda." Red said. (I'm not American but I think that's what it would be called instead of coke in the anime.)

"Small, medium or large?" Delia asked again.

"Medium." Red answered.

"Okay. I'll be back in a moment." Delia said with a smile.

Delia walked into the kitchen and gave Lorraine a piece of paper and picked up a glass and poured a soda in it.

"Here's your soda Red." Delia said.

"Thank you Delia." Red said as he took a sip.

"Your lunch will be ready in a few minutes." Delia said.

"Well do you want to have a chat while I wait?" Red asked.

"Sure." Delia said as she sat down on the chair opposite Red.

"What do you want to talk about?" Delia asked.

"I want to get to know you." Red said.

"Me?" Delia asked.

"Yeah. Your hobbies and your dreams." Red said.

"Oh. Well for my hobbies, I like to do some gardening. I go out for a jog every morning to keep in shape. I do dream of becoming a model." Delia said as Red smiled which made Delia nervous.

"I-is my dream funny?" Delia asked nervously.

"No. It's just that I'm surprised you're not a model right now. It's like I said earlier you're a pretty girl." Red said making Delia blush and lightly punch his arm.

"S-stop it." Delia said as they heard a bell.

"Looks like your lunch is ready." Delia said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Delia picked up the plate and walked back to Red's table and placed the plate in front of him.

The plate had tomatoes, sausages, toast, beans and eggs. (I can't remember all of it but it's basically a full English breakfast.)

"Thanks Delia." Red said.

"You're welcome." Delia said as she walked away.

After Red finished his breakfast he walked up to the counter.

"Here Delia." Red said paying for the breakfast.

"Thanks Red." Delia replied.

"Are you free later today?" Red asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Delia asked.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Red asked shocking Delia.

"We only just met." Delia said.

"I know but I want to get to know you better." Red replied

"Sure. I like to go on a date with you." Delia said.

"I'll pick you up at six." Red said as he left the café.

* * *

Flashback ending.

"Wow." Steven said.

"You should have seen the look on my mother's face when I told her." Delia said.

"What happened after that?" Alder asked.

"After a year Red asked me to marry him." Delia said.

"I remember the day of the wedding." Lance said.

"Were you the best man?" Alder asked.

"No. Red's childhood friend Blue was." Lance said.

"You should have seen Lance that day." Delia said.

"What did he do?" Cynthia asked.

"Delia shut up." Lance said but Delia grinned.

"When we were at the pub Lance got very drunk. He kept walking into the tables, kept falling onto his butt and he knocked Lorelei onto the floor and he fell on top of her with his face in between her breasts." Delia said making Lance blush and the others laugh.

"What… happened… after?" Alder said between laughs.

"Lance placed his hands on her breasts trying to stand up but she slapped him which knocked him out. They stopped talking to each other until Lance said sorry." Delia said and the others continued to laugh while tears were forming in their eyes.

"I can't wait to tell Ash when he gets back." Diantha said as she wiped her tears off her eyes.

"What happened after the wedding? Cynthia asked.

"Four months later I found out I was a few weeks pregnant with Ash." Delia said.

"What was Red's reaction?" Steven asked.

"He was very happy. He was so happy he was happy he even grabbed an elderly man and made him dance. He then run up to me, grabbed me by my waist and spun me around shouting 'I'm gonna be a father!'" Delia said and giggled.

"Did Red manage to spend time with Ash?" Alder asked.

"Yeah. He even trained the elite four making them stronger so he could spend more time with him." Delia said as she reached into her jacket and took out picture.

"This was taken when Ash was 2 years old." Delia said as she showed the picture to the champions.

On the picture, Red was lying down on grass as he was holding Ash above him and Ash was pretending to be an airplane.

"Aww, Ash looks so cute as a baby." Cynthia said while Delia smiled.

"Do you know why Red disappeared?" Steven asked and Delia frowned.

"I've been asking that question to myself for years. Sometimes I get the feeling he's dead." Delia said.

"Does Ash look like Red?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah he does but he has my eyes." Delia said and Cynthia's face went pale.

"You okay Cynthia?" Lance asked.

"D-did you encounter Red while you were on your pokemon journey?" Delia asked.

"Yeah I did." Cynthia said shocking the others.

"How did you meet him?" Lance asked.

"I was going through an emotional problem and Red helped me." Cynthia said.

"What kind of problem?" Delia asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right because it's a very sore subject for me." Cynthia said and Delia put her hand on Cynthia's shoulder.

"Cynthia you can tell us, we're all friends here." Delia said and Cynthia inhaled and exhaled.

"Alright." Cynthia said as she told them everything she told Ash. (Except her feelings for him.)

"To be honest I don't know who are bigger assholes are. Your family or the traitors." Lance said.

"So that's why you walked out yesterday." Steven said.

"Partly that." Cynthia said.

"How did Ash manage to cheer you up before you two got to Charles' office?" Diantha asked.

"He used his aura to find my ticklish spot." Cynthia said.

"Well I better start getting lunch ready." Delia said.

"Me and Alder will go to the shop and get some drinks for all of us." Steven said as they left the room.

"I'll prepare the table." Lance said.

"Are you two going to help out?" Delia asked.

"I'll help you and Gardevoir cook." Cynthia said.

"I'll help Lance." Diantha said.

'She's nervous to talk to me.' Delia thought.

"I'm surprised you're not helping Delia." Lance said.

"I'm just nervous that's all." Diantha replied.

"Then again, she could be your future mother in law." Lance said making Diantha blush.

"I know but I'm worried that she won't like me." Diantha said.

"Diantha I've known her for years and I know for a fact that she'll like you." Lance said making Diantha smile.

"Thanks Lance but just so you know, I'm still telling Ash about what happened at the wedding." Diantha said.

'Fuck.' Lance thought while Delia gave Gardevoir pan.

"Can you put this on the cooker Gardevoir?" Delia asked and Gardevoir nodded.

Delia looked at Cynthia.

"Does Ash know?" Delia asked while Cynthia was confused.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked.

"Does he know you love him?" Delia asked and Cynthia blushed while looking around and saw no one was listening.

"How did you know?" Cynthia asked.

"I see the way you look at him." Delia said.

"I told him yesterday." Cynthia said.

"I always thought that Ash would be a ladies man." Delia said.

"Yeah but it's too late. He's with Diantha." Cynthia said.

"Does she know?" Delia asked again.

"No but I'm going to tell her." Cynthia said.

"Do you want to tell now?" Delia asked.

"Yeah." Cynthia said.

"You go tell her while everyone's busy." Delia said.

"Okay." Cynthia said as she walked to Diantha.

"Diantha can I talk to you in private please?" Cynthia asked.

"Sure." Diantha answered and walked onto the balcony.

Cynthia closed the door.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Diantha asked.

"It's about Ash." Cynthia said.

"What about Ash? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Diantha asked.

"No but it's just difficult to tell you." Cynthia said making Diantha confused.

"Why?" Diantha asked again.

"Because I don't want to lose two friends." Cynthia said making Diantha confused.

"Just tell me." Diantha said.

"When Ash saved Sinnoh, I f-fell in l-love with him." Cynthia said shocking Diantha.

"What?" Diantha exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I had to tell you." Cynthia said.

"Did you tell Ash about this yesterday?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah I did. When you two revealed that you were dating yesterday it just brought back that memory which is the other reason I walked out. He said he had a crush on me too but he thought I wouldn't have any interest in him and got over me." Cynthia said.

"So you felt rejected again?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah. If you want me to stay away from him I'll do that but I want you to know that I might not be able to get over him like he did with me." Cynthia said.

"Cynthia I need a couple minutes to think." Diantha said.

"Okay then I'll leave you to it." Cynthia said as she walked back into the room.

Diantha leaned against the wall as she was deep in thought.

After a couple of minutes of thinking she walked back into the room.

"Hey Cynthia." Diantha said.

Cynthia turned around and saw Diantha looking at her.

They then walked back out to the balcony.

"Have you made a decision?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah." Diantha replied.

"Well tell me then." Cynthia said as Diantha leaned towards her ear.

Diantha whispered her decision shocking Cynthia.

"R-really?" Cynthia asked.

"Yep." Diantha said and Cynthia hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Diantha. You're the best." Cynthia said.

"C-can't breathe." Diantha said and Cynthia let go of her.

"Sorry. Just got over excited." Cynthia said.

"By the way when Delia first mentioned the guy in the cloak I noticed you frowned." Cynthia said.

"You did?" Diantha asked.

"Is there something that I should know?" Cynthia asked.

"I'll tell you later but it's best we get back inside and help the others." Diantha said and Cynthia nodded.

Both of them walked back inside and Cynthia walked back towards Delia.

"How did it go?" Delia asked.

"Better than I expected." Cynthia said.

"How is it better than you expected?" Delia asked.

"It's a surprise." Cynthia said making Delia confused.

10 minutes later.

Ash walked into the room and could smell Delia's cooking.

"Looks like I'm just time." Ash said.

"You are." Delia replied.

"What did Gary and Paul want?" Diantha asked.

"They just wanted to talk about last week and what they heard on the news. I did invite them here to celebrate but they decided to train instead." Ash said.

"What did you guys do besides set everything up?" Ash asked.

"We talk about how your parents met and what happened to Lance at their wedding." Diantha said while giggling.

"What happened?" Ash asked and Delia told him everything.

Ash laughed so much tears formed in his eyes.

"Now that's funny." Ash said.

"It sure was." Delia said.

"Were you the best man Lance?" Ash asked.

"No. Red's friend Blue was." Lance said.

"Isn't he Gary's father Mum?" Ash asked again.

"Yeah he is." Delia replied as there was a knock on the door.

Ash opened the door and Steven and Alder were standing there with boxes in their hands.

"Sorry we're late. We got crowded by fans in the store." Alder said.

"It's alright. You're just in time anyway." Delia said.

"When did you get back Ash?" Steven asked.

"Just few seconds ago." Ash said.

"Okay. Well we got beer." Alder said.

"At this time of day?" Delia asked.

"I know but let's make sure Lance doesn't drink too much." Alder said making everyone but Lance laugh.

"Piss off you bastard." Lance said.

"Okay it's time to eat." Delia said and everyone sat down at the table.

Delia and Gardevoir gave everyone a plate each and Delia sat down after.

Ash thanked Gardevoir as he returned her to her pokeball and picked up a beer bottle and raised it towards the ceiling.

"To family and friends." Ash said

"To family and friends." Everyone else chanted and took a sip of their beer.

Ash took a bite and the taste made him smile.

"Man I missed this." Ash said as the other took a bite.

"Wow this is delicious." Steven said.

"Trust me Steven when it comes to food my mother's is the best of the best." Ash said.

"That we can all agree with." Alder said.

Delia looked at Ash and noticed how he was eating at a slow pace.

'He sure has changed a lot after six years.' Delia thought.

After a few minutes everyone finished eating.

"Man that sure was good." Lance said while rubbing his stomach.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Cynthia said.

"Do you need any help with the dishes Mum?" Ash asked.

"No dear." Delia said.

Ash then leaned towards Diantha.

"Have you talked to her?" Ash said.

"No, I'm too nervous." Diantha said.

"Diantha she'll like you. If she didn't then she would be a doppelganger." Ash said making Diantha giggle.

"Well I'm going to go now." Lance said as he stood up.

"Make you don't knock another girl onto the floor." Steven said and snickered.

"Don't make me walk over there and beat you to death." Lance said in an annoy tone as he walked out the door.

"I best be going two." Alder said as left.

"I'll see you all later." Steven said as he left as well.

"Ash there's something important I have to tell you." Diantha said.

"Okay." Ash replied.

"Do you want me to leave?" Delia asked.

"No. It's best you know this too." Cynthia said.

"Okay." Delia replied

"Earlier, Cynthia told me everything about yesterday." Diantha said.

"Oh." Ash replied.

"She had a right to know about this." Cynthia said.

"After Cynthia told me, I had a couple minutes to think and I came up with a decision." Diantha said which made Ash a bit nervous.

"And that is?" Ash asked.

"Go ahead Cynthia." Diantha said and Cynthia smiled.

Cynthia then ran to Ash and kissed him on his lips shocking him and Delia.

Cynthia pulled back and stared at Ash.

"For years I wanted to do that." Cynthia said.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Ash asked and Diantha giggled.

"No silly. We agreed to share you." Diantha said shocking Ash and Delia again.

"So I'm going to be dating both of you?" Ash asked and they both nodded.

Ash felt like he was going to faint.

Diantha and Cynthia looked at Delia nervously and what shocked them was that she smiled.

"Take care of my Ash you two." Delia said.

"Doesn't it feel weird that your son is dating 2 girls at the same time?" Cynthia asked.

"Strangely no but I always want Ash to be happy. Besides I might have a lot of grandchildren in the future." Delia said making them blush.

"Come here you three." Delia said and pulled them into a hug.

"Thanks Mum." Ash said.

"Don't mention it sweetie. Don't go breaking their hearts." Delia said.

"Never." Ash replied.

"Well I'm going home now." Delia said.

"Here's Gardevoir's pokeball. " Ash said as he handed Delis the pokeball.

"Thanks Ash." Delia said.

"No problem. See you soon." Ash said as Delia walked out the room.

"I can't believe I'm dating both of you now." Ash said.

"I know. I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they find out." Diantha said.

"That would funny." Cynthia said.

Ash nodded as Diantha and Cynthia pecked his cheeks.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ash asked and they nodded.

After a minute they decided to watch a romance movie.

Ash sat between the girls and they rested their heads on Ash's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around them both.

 **Done.**

 **Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you guys did. Now Ash is dating Cynthia as well. If you guys like this then thank you. I noticed in the review that Cutesaralisa thinks it's a good idea. I forgot to mention that in a couple of weeks I will be starting my second year in college so I'll be updating less frequently due the deadlines (AKA homework) that I have to do but if I can I'll try to do some of the chapters at college whenever I don't have any deadlines. I hope you understand. Hope you stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Peace.**


	10. Diantha vs Brock and secrets revealed

**Hey everyone.**

 **I'm back. I've seen the reviews and most of you are happy that Ash is dating Cynthia as well and I want to thank you. College has started and I want to thank Maerk for wishing me luck for college so thank you. I was going to include the ages of Charles and the champions in the previous chapter but it slipped my mind so I'm going to do it in this chapter. Let's not waste any more time.**

 **Cynthia – 25**

 **Steven – 34**

 **Lance – 49**

 **Alder – 50**

 **Charles - 65**

 **The next morning.**

* * *

Ash woke up with the sun in his eyes. He looked down and saw Diantha lying on the left side of his body. He then looked at Cynthia who was lying on the right side of his body. (From his pov)

'I'm so lucky.' Ash thought as he saw Cynthia wake up and looked at him.

"Morning Ash." Cynthia said.

"Morning." Ash replied and gave her a kiss.

"You know yesterday felt like dream." Cynthia said and Ash smiled.

"I know but I'm glad I have you two." Ash said.

"You already had your battle haven't you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I have." Cynthia replied.

"I can guess the result." Ash said.

"I lost." Cynthia said.

"What?" Ash exclaimed.

"Just kidding babe." Cynthia said and Ash chuckled.

"I heard Diantha is battling the pervert today." Cynthia said.

"I know." Ash replied.

"What happens if he tries to do something to her?" Cynthia asked.

"We'll figure something out." Ash said as Diantha woke up.

"Morning Diantha." Ash said.

"Good morning." Diantha replied as she kissed Ash.

"How long have you two been up?" Diantha asked.

"About a minute." Ash said.

"We were just talking about your match with Brock later." Cynthia said.

"I can't wait to beat him but I'm also worried he'll try to do something to me." Diantha said.

"If he does, we'll make he'll regret it." Ash said.

"What would you do if he hit on you Cynthia?" Diantha asked.

"He did hit on me once in Sinnoh and I wanted to kick him in his balls." (He did didn't he? I can't remember.) Cynthia said.

"To be honest, back then if you did do that I would agree with that since he does try to get into pretty girl's pants a lot." Ash said.

"I thought you were dense back then." Cynthia said.

"No I wasn't. I just pretended to be dense." Ash said.

"So you noticed the looks Dawn gave you in Sinnoh and Unova?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah. I only thought of her as a little sister though. May liked me to but I thought of her as a little sister as well. Misty was the same but she was too aggressive because whenever I disagreed with her or showed a little bit of interest in a girl, she would ether shout at me or hit me around the head with her mallet that she strangely pulls from out of nowhere plus I don't think that she's that pretty." Ash said. (I never watched the first few seasons of pokemon but I do know about that because my friends told me a few years ago. I still wonder where she keeps it. Do you think it's some sort of anime trick?)

"What about us?" Diantha asked.

"I didn't see Cynthia blush but I did notice you blush once but I figured that you knew Serena had a crush on me and thought we would end up dating and used your willpower to keep yourself from blushing whenever you were around me." Ash said.

"You got a point but look at us now." Diantha said which made Ash and Cynthia chuckle.

"True." Ash said.

"Yeah. I can actually imagine the reactions of our younger selves." Cynthia said and they laughed.

"We best get up for Diantha's match." Ash said.

"I don't want to move though." Cynthia said.

"I feel the same but we can't always get what we want." Ash said as the girls got up from his body.

Ash couldn't help but look at Cynthia's body. Her breasts were bigger than Diantha's but her ass was about the same size.

Ash then stood up and stretched.

"I'll be taking a shower." Ash said.

"I'll go in after you." Diantha said.

"Okay. I'll leave the water running." Ash said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Diantha." Cynthia said gaining Diantha's attention.

"What is it?" Diantha asked.

"Why did you frown when Delia mentioned the guy in the cloak?" Cynthia asked and Diantha sighed.

"I can't talk about it." Diantha said leaving Cynthia confused.

"Why not? I told you about my past." Cynthia replied.

"Alright but only because I need to talk to someone." Diantha said.

"I know who he is." Diantha said.

"Really? Who is he?" Cynthia asked again.

"I-it's Red." Diantha said shocking Cynthia.

"No way." Cynthia exclaimed.

"I know." Diantha said.

"Why didn't you say anything yesterday?" Cynthia asked.

"Charles doesn't want me to anyone, especially Ash." Diantha said.

"Charles knows why Red disappeared?" Cynthia asked again.

"Yeah. They told me everything." Diantha said.

"Why did Red disappear?" Cynthia asked and Diantha whispered in her ear. (Going too revealed later in the chapter. Sorry guys I just felt like teasing you so you're just going have to wait.)

"Wow." Cynthia exclaimed.

"I know." Diantha said.

"So Charles doesn't want you to tell Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"No. I really want to tell him and I feel guilty for lying to him and Delia." Diantha said.

"I'll talk to Charles later." Cynthia said.

"Thank you." Diantha replied.

"You're welcome." Cynthia said.

"Have you researched aura users before Cynthia?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah why?" Cynthia asked.

"Yesterday I asked Ash how powerful he was because he caused that mini earthquake and he didn't know and we were wondering if you might know." Diantha explained.

"I have read about some powerful aura users but Ash's power is stronger than theirs combined." Cynthia said shocking Diantha.

"Most likely Ash's aura is extremely rare if it ain't mentioned in old ruins or books." Diantha said.

"I agree." Cynthia said.

A couple of minutes later Ash stepped out of the bathroom. Cynthia looked at Ash and she blushed at the sight of Ash's six pack abs.

Ash put some clothes on and walked out the bedroom while Diantha walked into the bathroom and smirked at Cynthia.

"Enjoyed the view?" Diantha asked and Cynthia's face went completely red.

"S-shut up." Cynthia said.

"Don't worry, I felt the same when I first saw his body and lucky for that I managed to contain myself for a few hours." Diantha said.

"Have you two already done it?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah. It was great." Diantha answered with a smirk as she closed the bathroom door.

'Lucky.' Cynthia thought.

For a couple of minutes Cynthia's heart was beating fast, her hormones were out of control as dirty thoughts ran through her head which made her face go red again.

'I need to get a hold of myself.' Cynthia thought as the bathroom door opened.

"You can have a shower now Cynthia." Diantha said.

"Thanks." Cynthia said as she rushed into the shower and closed the door.

'Maybe a hot shower will calm me down.' Cynthia thought as she took her clothes off and stepped into the shower.

Cynthia sighed as the hot water ran through her body and her long blonde hair.

Cynthia felt her body relaxing as she grabbed the shower head and used it to soak her body.

She grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed her hair.

After a few minute she stepped out of the shower.

She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out the bathroom.

She dried herself off and put on some fresh clothes.

Cynthia walked into the kitchen and Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder.

" _Morning Cynthia."_ Pikachu said but all she heard 'Pika pikachu.'

"Morning Pikachu." Cynthia replied as she scratched his chin making him 'Cha.'

"Not that I'm complaining but why do you mostly have black clothes?" Ash asked.

"When I was six I was at this little fair and at one of the stalls I won an Umbreon plush doll." Cynthia said.

"I never let Emily play with it hell she didn't even know I had it. Even though it was only a plush I actually did talk it like it was real." Cynthia said and felt a bit embarrassed.

"Wouldn't your parents have noticed it?" Ash asked.

"There was a secret space in my room that my parents never knew about so I hid it in there." Cynthia said.

"Since then it has always been my favourite colour." Cynthia said.

"Also why is your hair very long?" Ash asked again.

"I did use to have it short but when I started my journey I cut it less frequently then I used too. After a while it was down to my waist and was going to cut it but then I had grown to like it long. I do give it a trim every now and then but I always keep my hair below my waist." Cynthia explained.

"Oh." Ash said.

"Is there a problem with it?" Cynthia asked.

"No I love that way. It's just that I've wondering about it for years." Ash said as he stroked it.

"That's no surprise. A couple of fans asked me that when I gave them my autograph." Cynthia said.

"You guys ready to go?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"I'll be going to Charles' office." Cynthia said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I need to talk to him." Cynthia said.

"Okay." Ash replied as they left the room.

* * *

15 minutes later

Charles was looking through some picture until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Charles shouted and Cynthia walked in.

"What can I do for you Cynthia?" Charles asked.

"I know everything Charles." Cynthia said.

"What?" Charles asked.

"Don't play innocent Charles, Diantha told me everything." Cynthia said.

"Oh." Charles said.

"I can't believe you kept this a secret even from Delia and Ash." Cynthia said.

"We did what we had to do to protect them and anyone else who knew this." Charles replied.

Then they had the door open and someone walked.

"Long time no see Red." Cynthia said.

"So Diantha told you?" Red said.

"Yes. She also told me that she feel guilty for not telling Ash and Delia." Cynthia said.

"What do you mean 'long time no see'?" Red asked.

"Remember a forest 14 years ago?" Cynthia asked then Red clicked on.

"Cynthia Shirona?" Red asked.

"In the flesh." Cynthia said.

"Let's not change the subject." Charles said.

"Alright." Red said.

"Cynthia you cannot say anything to Ash." Charles said.

"No Charles. You may have convinced Diantha to keep this a secret but you're not gonna convince me because he needs to know and we're gonna tell him." Cynthia said.

"Cynthia I know you like Ash but you're gonna put his life in harm's way." Charles said and Red was a bit shocked that she liked Ash.

"Charles telling Ash that Red's here isn't gonna put him in danger." Cynthia replied.

"You don't know that." Charles said.

"Neither do you." Cynthia replied.

"Cynthia please." Red said.

"No Red. It's been two days and Diantha's already feeling guilty about this and we are telling him and that's the end of it." Cynthia said.

"You know, you remind me of my old girlfriend Lydia." Red said.

"What was her second name?" Cynthia asked.

"Sutomo." Red said shocking Cynthia. (It's pronounced like this. Sue-tow-mo.)

"Seriously?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah why?" Red asked.

"Red, Lydia is Cynthia's mother." Charles said and Red was shocked.

'She's Lydia's daughter? I'm going have to talk to her when this tournament is over.' Red thought.

"Sorry. I know she and the rest of your family are a sore subject for you." Red said.

"It's okay." Cynthia said and walked to the door.

"Are you jealous of Ash and Diantha?" Charles asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Cynthia asked.

"Because I'm getting the feeling you telling him so he can break up with her so you can date him." Charles explained and Red glared at her.

"No Charles." Cynthia said as she opened the door and walked through it.

Before she closed it she looked at Charles and Red and grinned.

"Just for the record, me and Diantha are sharing him." Cynthia said while she closed the door and left Red and Charles were shocked.

"He's dating both of them?" Charles asked.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." Red said.

"I can never keep up with this generation." Charles said.

* * *

Meanwhile

"The match between Diantha and Brock will begin momentarily." The commentator said as the crowd cheered.

Diantha walked onto the battlefield waving at the crowd and heard the usual 'I love you Diantha' and 'will you marry me?' quotes from the men and rolled her eyes.

'I'm taken boys.' Diantha thought to herself.

As she reached the field Brock walked to his side of the battlefield.

When he stopped walking he looked at Diantha and a grin appeared on his face which Ash and Diantha noticed.

'If he does anything to hurt her, I swear to Arceus I'll make him wish his mother kept her legs shut.' Ash thought. (I got that from Fast and Furious 7)

'From what Ash told me about him, I can tell what he's thinking.' Diantha thought as she grabbed a pokeball.

"This is a 2 on 2 pokemon battle between former Pewter City gym leader and Kalos Champion Diantha. The battle will be over when 2 pokemon on one side is unable to continue. Trainers release your pokemon." The referee said.

"Come on out Crobat!" Brock shouted and summoned a purple bat like pokemon with four wings.

"Aurorus show them your power." Diantha shouted as a blue dinosaur like pokemon appeared.

"Battle begin!" The referee said.

"Crobat use shadow ball!" Brock ordered and Crobat formed a black and purple ball and fired it at Aurorus.

"Aurorus deflect it back with your tail." Diantha ordered and Aurorus swung its tail and sent the ball back at Crobat.

"Crobat dodge it!" Brock shouted and Crobat dodged the ball but it skint one of Crobat's wings.

'She's as smart as she's pretty.' Brock thought.

"Crobat use air slash!" Brock ordered and Crobat's winged glowed light blue.

"Aurorus use thunder." Diantha ordered and Aurorus glowed yellow and launched a powerful lightning bolt at Crobat making it faint.

"Crobat is unable to battle. Aurorus wins." The referee said.

Brock returned Crobat and grabbed another pokeball.

"Onix let's go!" Brock shouted as a snake like pokemon with a boulder like body appeared.

"Aurorus take a break." Diantha said as she returned Aurorus to its pokeball.

"Tyrantrum come on out." Diantha said as a t-rex like pokemon appeared.

"Whoa." Brock exclaimed.

"Battle begin." The referee shouted.

"Onix use dig." Brock order and Onix dug into the ground while Diantha smirked.

"Tyrantrum use earthquake." Diantha ordered and the ground started to shake and cracks formed on the battlefield. (Earthquake does effect pokemon who are underground doesn't it?)

A few seconds later Onix emerged from the ground with swirls in its eyes. (Before any of you say that was op, ground type moves are very effective against rock type pokemon.)

"Onix is unable to battle. Tyrantrum wins and the victor is Diantha!" The referee shouted and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you Tyrantrum." Diantha said as she returned Tyrantrum too its pokeball and walked away.

Brock walked to Onix and gave it a smile.

"Don't worry Onix. We did battle a champion and they are very strong." Brock said as he returned Onix too its pokeball. He looked up and Diantha was already gone.

* * *

10 minutes later.

Diantha grabbed her pokemon from Nurse Joy and walked out of the pokemon centre.

"Hey Diantha." A voice said which she recognised.

"Hi Serena." Diantha replied in a slightly angry tone which Serena.

"What's with the weird tone?" Serena asked.

"I know what you did to Ash 6 years ago." Diantha said and Serena instantly frowned.

"How do you know?" Serena asked again.

"Here's a better question. Why did you force him to quit his dream?" Diantha asked and Serena looked down at the floor while tears formed in her eyes.

"I didn't want him to quit his dream." Serena said as she started to cry and Diantha was confused.

"Then why did you do it?" Diantha asked again.

"They took my mother hostage." Serena said while crying into her hands.

"They did what?" Diantha exclaimed.

"It started a few days before that day." Serena said.

Flashback 6 years ago.

Serena walked into her house and placed her bag on the floor.

"Mum I'm home!" Serena shouted but there was no reply.

"Hello Serena." A voice said from behind her.

She quickly turned around and saw girl with orange hair and recognised her. (I decided to not go into specifics so I'm just going to tell you she's wearing the clothes from the first season.)

"You're Misty." Serena said.

"That's right." Misty replied.

"What are you doing in my house?" Serena asked.

"I want you to help me and my friends to make Ash quit his dream." Misty said shocking Serena.

"Why should Ash quit his dream?" Serena asked.

"Because he's weak and after losing 6 leagues it proves he doesn't have what takes to be a pokemon master." Misty said.

"He is not weak and I'm not going to help you." Serena said and Misty shook her head.

"Yes you are." Misty said.

"How are you gonna make me?" Serena asked and Misty grinned.

Misty turned on the TV and an image on her mother appeared on the screen. She had bruises on her face and body.

"MUM!" Serena exclaimed.

"Just so you know this is live and we're the only ones seeing this." Misty said.

"How do I know this is not real?" Serena asked and Misty pulled a phone out of her pocket.

"Put her on." Misty ordered and handed Serena the phone.

"Mum?" Serena said nervously.

"Serena, is that you?" Grace asked.

"Yeah it's me." Serena replied.

"Mum do you see a camera in front of you?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." Grace said as Misty took the phone away and hung up.

"You know what to do." Misty said as she walked to the door.

"If you tell anyone we'll kill her." Misty said as she closed the door.

'I'm sorry Ash.' Serena thought.

Flashback ending

Diantha was shocked at what Serena said to her.

"Come with me." Diantha said which made Serena confused.

15 minutes later

* * *

Diantha and Serena stood outside the Arceus suite and Diantha decided to knock on the door.

The door opened and Ash stood there with his cloak on.

"Hello Diantha." Ash said.

"Hello Raiden." Diantha replied which made Ash confused but he then noticed Serena.

"What is she doing here?" Ash asked whispering.

Diantha then told Ash what Serena said to her.

"Okay Serena, this isn't going hurt." Ash said he placed his hand in front of Serena.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I'm going to read your mind." Ash said and placed his hand on her head.

After a minute Ash took his hand off Serena's head.

"She's telling the truth." Ash said.

"Thank you." Diantha said.

"Is this why you brought me here?" Serena asked.

"Not just that." Diantha said and Ash took his cloak off.

Serena stood there with her hands covering her mouth shocked as Ash stood before her and tears formed in her eyes again.

"Ash." Serena exclaimed as she hugged him and cried onto his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Ash." Serena said.

"It's okay you were forced to do it." Ash said.

"Are we friends again?" Serena asked.

"Not yet. It will take some time for you to regain my trust." Ash said.

"Well better than nothing I guess." Serena said.

"Are you still not allowed to say anything about this?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I'm taking a big risk telling you." Serena said.

"Okay. Go tell your mother to go to my house in Kanto. My Gardevoir is there with my mother." Ash said.

"Will she let her stay?" Serena asked.

"She will." Ash said.

"While they don't know you are here, I could spy on them for you." Serena said.

"That's actually a good idea Serena." Diantha said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Ash said and Diantha giggled.

"Hey Ash since you have a girlfriend-" Serena said while put his hand up.

"I know you're in love with me but I never had feelings for you." Ash said and Serena cried.

Ash then hugged her as she cried.

"I hate doing this but I knew I had to tell you one day." Ash said.

"I know you'll find another guy and if he treats you badly I'll kick his ass. Literally." Ash said and Serena giggled.

"Thank you." Serena said as she wiped her tears.

"By the way how is Max feeling after seeing Jirachi?" Ash asked.

"He was heartbroken but he and the others have in their heads that you stole him." Serena said.

"Most likely they'll want me to give Jirachi to them." Ash said.

"They do but they said they're going to 'rescue' him if you refuse." Serena said.

"Then I'll send Jirachi to mum." Ash said.

"Good idea." Diantha said.

"Just out of curiosity. Who is your girlfriend?" Serena asked and Ash grinned.

"Let's just say you know her." Ash said.

"Shauna?" Serena guessed.

"No." Ash replied.

"Penelope?" Serena guessed again.

"Nope." Ash said grinning.

"Aria?" Serena guessed.

"Yes." Ash said.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"No just kidding." Ash said laughing.

Serena was thinking of other girls she knew and noticed Diantha smile at the corner of her eye.

"No way. Is it Diantha?" Serena asked and Ash nodded.

Then Serena fainted.

"If this was her reaction then imagine her reaction if she finds out about Cynthia." Diantha said.

"Yeah." Ash said as he picked Serena up.

"I'll take her back to her hotel room." Ash said.

"You don't know where it is." Diantha said.

"Don't forget, I can read minds." Ash said.

"Oh yeah." Diantha replied.

Ash teleported out of the room and on cue the door opened and Cynthia walked through.

"Where's Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"He just teleported to Serena's room." Diantha said.

"One of the traitors?" Cynthia asked again.

"I'll explain later but why do you need Ash?" Diantha asked.

"We're telling him everything." Cynthia replied.

A minute later Ash teleported back into the room and saw Cynthia and Diantha sitting at the table.

"Hey Ash there's something we got to tell you." Cynthia said.

"Alright." Ash said and sat down.

Ash looked at them and noticed Diantha looking nervous.

"You know that guy who knocked you out last week?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah. What about him?" Ash asked.

"We know who he is." Diantha said.

"Then who is he?" Ash asked and Diantha's heart started to beat faster.

"It's your father." Cynthia said shocking Ash.

"When did you find out?" Ash asked.

"Diantha told me today and she found out a couple days ago." Cynthia said and Ash looked at Diantha.

"So that what Charles wanted to talk to you about." Ash said.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but Charles and Red said that I'd be putting you in danger." Diantha said.

"Why did he disappear?" Ash asked again.

"Do you remember Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma and Flare?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah I remember them." Ash replied.

"Red kept foiling their plans for a long time and the teams formed a temporary truce and put a very large bounty on his head for mercenaries to kill him." Cynthia said.

"All of them had a lot of money so I'm guessing that the bounty was large." Ash said and the girls nodded.

"8 zeros." Diantha said shocking Ash again.

"Dad must have really pissed them off." Ash said.

"The six bosses would also increase the money if you are any other person in your family is killed." Cynthia said.

"So he disappeared to protect me and Mum?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. He regrets leaving but he had no choice." Cynthia said.

Ash sat there taking all the information in.

Diantha and Cynthia then stood up and walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you Ash." Diantha said.

"By the way why was Serena here?" Cynthia asked.

"The traitors kidnapped her mother six years ago." Ash said and Cynthia was shocked.

"So she was forced to betray you?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah. I did tell her that she'll have to regain my trust and she'll spy on them for us." Ash said.

"That's a good idea." Cynthia said.

"I already said that." Diantha said.

"Let's check who we're battling next." Ash said and turned on the TV.

Ash found his picture and next to it was May's picture.

"Life loves me right now." Ash said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **So you now know why Red disappeared. I think Red only took down Team Rocket but this is fanfiction. I would have finished this sooner but like I said on the top on the page that college has started. I am not giving up on this story. Zeckromizder I have read your fanfic and I like it so far and keep up the good work.**

 **Peace.**


	11. Ash vs May and Cynthia vs Dawn

**Hey guys I'm back again.**

 **It is moment you and I have been waiting for. One of you have said in the reviews saying that Ash only took down Team Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma and Flare not Red (which is true) but I wanted to make Ash near enough similar to Red as possible. But let's not delay this anymore.**

 **The next day.**

Ash was getting ready for his battle with May with a smile on his face.

"You sure are happy Ash." Diantha said.

"Yeah. We've never seen this happy before and that's saying something." Cynthia said.

"They tried make me quit my dream, kidnapped Serena's mother, insulted Diantha and tried to remove me from this tournament and now it's time to get revenge and May is a very good start." Ash said.

"Has May met a legendary pokemon?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"You're going to use it aren't you?" Cynthia asked and Ash nodded.

"Why?" Cynthia asked again.

"I'll tell you later." Ash said.

"Come on." Diantha and Cynthia said.

"Not going to spoil the surprise." Ash said.

"Damn." Cynthia exclaimed.

"Who are you battling this time?" Ash asked.

"I'm battling Lance and Cynthia is battling Dawn." Diantha said.

"Does Dawn have a weakness?" Cynthia asked and Ash whispered in her ear.

"I never knew you had an evil side." Cynthia said.

"What did he say?" Diantha asked.

"Not telling you." Cynthia said.

"I thought Ash keeping these kinds of secrets was bad enough." Diantha replied.

"I like surprising you." Ash said.

"What if May tries to do what Max did?" Cynthia asked.

"May knows we know their plan so she can't try that and even if she did I will keep my anger balanced." Ash said.

"Will you be able too?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah besides I released most of my anger these past couple of days anyway." Ash said.

"Good. I don't want you to do something you'll regret." Diantha said.

"Me neither." Ash replied.

"We best get going." Cynthia said.

"Okay." Ash said and they walked out of the room.

* * *

20 minutes later

"Welcome to the first match of the top 32." The announcer said and the crowd cheered.

"On the left side we have the princess of Hoenn, May Maple!" The announcer shouted as May walked to her field waving at the crowd.

"On the right side we have Raiden." The announcer said and the crowd cheered as Ash walked onto the field.

"It appears Charles has something to say." The announcer said.

"May Maple if you try to remove Raiden from this tournament you and your friends will be disqualified. This is your only warning." Charles said and May growled.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle between May and Raiden. The battle will be over when 3 pokemon on one side is unable to continue. Trainers chose your pokemon." The referee said.

"Glaceon take the stage!" May shouted and a light blue pokemon appeared.

Ash chuckled as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"Come on out." Ash shouted and a blue pokemon appeared.

May stood there shocked that the pokemon stood before her was Manaphy.

"No. It can't be. That can't be Manaphy." May said.

"Yes it is May. The pokemon that is considered a child to you." Ash said.

Meanwhile

"What is the story this time Max?" Dawn asked.

"Me, Brock and May saw Manaphy hatch from an egg. May was the first person Manaphy ever saw and believed she was her mother. May loves her like she's her own flesh and blood." Max said.

"Manaphy's supposed to be at the sea temple Samiya." Brock said.

"Then how is she here?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." Brock said.

"If Manaphy thought May was its mother then maybe it won't battle." Dawn said.

"Think about it for a minute. Jirachi remembered Max and battled him without hesitation and it might be same with Manaphy." Brock said and noticed Max clenching his fists when he mentioned Jirachi.

Back at the battlefield

"Manaphy it's me. Mama." May said hoping she would listen.

" _You are not my mama anymore_." Manaphy said and May gasped.

Tears started to form in her eyes after that sentence.

'What has he done to Manaphy?" May thought.

"Battle begin." The referee shouted.

"Please don't make me battle her. I beg you." May said.

"You and your friends planned to remove from this tournament by insulting one of girlfriends and my family and now you pay the price." Ash said.

"Manaphy use hydro pump." Ash ordered and Manaphy formed a circle and fired a large beam of water at Glaceon.

Glaceon was barely standing but May stood there speechless.

Meanwhile

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Misty asked.

"She loves Manaphy and doesn't want to hurt her." Max said.

"That bastard." Dawn said.

"Did any of you hear him say 'One of my girlfriends'?" Trip asked.

"Yeah. Most likely they share him." Cilan said and Misty grinned.

"We need to find out who they are." Misty said and Serena started to listen in on their conversation.

"Why?" Max asked.

"To get back at Raiden." Misty said.

"How are we going to do that?" Dawn asked.

"We kidnap them and let Brock have his way with them." Misty said.

"Let's do it." Max said.

Serena was shocked and returned her attention to the match.

'I've got to tell Ash.' Serena thought.

Unknown to them Red heard them with his aura enhanced hearing.

Back at the battlefield

"Manaphy use water gun." Ash ordered and Manaphy fired a small beam of water out of her mouth at Glaceon making it faint.

"Glaceon is unable to battle. Manaphy wins." The referee said.

May returned Glaceon to its pokeball.

"Please use a different pokemon." May said.

"No." Ash replied.

'What am I gonna do? I don't want to forfeit but I don't want to hurt Manaphy either.' May thought.

"Trainer chose your next pokemon or you are disqualified." The referee said.

"Beautifly take the stage." May said as a black butterfly like pokemon appeared.

"Battle begin." The referee shouted.

"That's it. Beautifly use whirlwind." May ordered and Beautifly created gust of wind forcing Manaphy back into her pokeball. (In the games whirlwind forces a pokemon to go back into its pokeball, but I don't know if it works in the anime.)

"I admit, that was a smart move but I've come prepared." Ash said.

"What?" May exclaimed.

"Infernape come on out." Ash said and a monkey like pokemon with fire on its head appeared.

"Sorry Infernape but use baton pass." Ash ordered and Infernape returned to its pokeball.

"Time to come back out Manaphy." Ash said as he summoned Manaphy back onto the field.

"Crap. Beautifly use whirlwind again." May ordered.

"Manaphy use dig." Ash ordered and Manaphy dug into the field.

"Damn." May exclaimed.

"You know what to do Manaphy." Ash said and Manaphy dug back onto the battlefield but dug back underground multiple times.

'What are they doing?' May thought.

"Manaphy water gun." Ash ordered and Manaphy leaped out of one of the hole and fired water gun at Beautifly.

"Now use ice beam." Ash ordered and Manaphy fired a turquoise coloured beam at Beautifly making it faint.

"Beautifly is unable to battle. Manaphy wins." The referee said.

"You can't win May so just give up." Ash said.

"No." May replied as she returned Beautifly and summoned Blaziken.

"Battle begin." The ref said.

"Manaphy use hydro pump." Ash said and Manaphy fired another large beam of water at Blaziken making it faint. (Manaphy is a legendary pokemon and is a water type pokemon so it would be an instant K.O.)

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Manaphy wins and the victory goes to Raiden." The ref said and the crowd cheered.

"Well done Manaphy." Ash said and Manaphy jumped into his arms.

" _Thank you papa_." Manaphy said.

May then sunk down onto her knees and cried as she heard what Manaphy just said.

" _Can I stay out for a bit papa_?" Manaphy asked.

"Alright." Ash said as he walked away from the battlefield.

* * *

10 minutes later

Ash gave Nurse Joy his pokemon to be healed.

"Okay Manaphy I'm going to give to Nurse Joy and there's nothing to be scared of." Ash said.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" May shouted.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"Give back Manaphy and Jirachi now!" May shouted again.

Even though Manaphy was good battler she was still on the sensitive side and started to cry.

"Now look what you did." Ash said as he rocked Manaphy while humming.

"Manaphy and Jirachi belong to Max and May." Brock said.

"Brock, May never captured Manaphy and Max couldn't capture him since he was a kid." Ash said.

Then each one of the traitors (except Serena) grabbed a pokeball.

"Everyone take it outside." Nurse Joy said.

"Manaphy stay with Nurse Joy while I sort them out." Ash said.

" _Okay papa_." Manaphy replied and jumped into Nurse Joy's arms.

"He's not you papa Manaphy." May said but Manaphy used water gun on her.

"Protect Manaphy Nurse Joy." Ash said as he and traitors walked outside.

"If we win then you give back Manaphy and Jirachi." May said.

"Bring it on." Ash said as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"Help me out Steelix. (Brock evolved Onix using a metal coat) Mamoswine spotlight. Blaziken take the stage. (Brock healed May's pokemon) Sceptile take him down. Haxorus let's go. Crustle time to battle." The traitors shouted as they summoned their pokemon. (The other traitors are battling in their matches.)

"Lend me your aura Lucario." Ash said as he summoned Lucario and a crowd formed around them.

"Steelix use iron tail!" Brock order and Steelix's tail glowed white.

"Catch it." Ash said with telepathy. (Ash decided to give his opponents a chance by calling out his attacks instead of using telepathy. He decided to use telepathy now since he's battling the traitors.)

Lucario caught Steelix's tail and threw him aside.

"Crustle use rock wrecker." Cilan ordered and Crustle formed a large rock between its pincers and threw it at Lucario.

"Break it." Ash ordered.

Lucario broke the rock into millions of pieces and unfortunately for Cilan, one of the pieces hit him in the face.

"Ow." Cilan exclaimed as he rubbed his face.

"Mamoswine use take down." Dawn ordered.

Mamoswine glowed yellow and charged at Lucario.

"Grab Crustle and throw him at Mamoswine." Ash ordered.

Lucario grabbed Crustle by its pincers and threw him in front of Mamoswine.

Mamoswine and Crustle slammed to each other and they both fainted.

"Mamoswine/Crustle!" Dawn and Cilan shouted at the same time.

"That's it. Haxorus use dragon tail." Iris ordered and Haxorus' tail glowed green.

"Steelix use iron tail and help out Haxorus." Brock ordered.

"You know what you're doing." Ash said and Lucario nodded.

Lucario dodged iron tail. Then Lucario dodged dragon tail which ended up hitting Steelix.

"Steelix!" Brock shouted.

"Use aura sphere on Haxorus and drain punch on Steelix." Ash ordered.

Lucario formed a blue ball and threw it at Haxorus and it fainted. Then Lucario's fist glowed green and punched Steelix in the face making it faint as well.

"Come on May. Let's show him the power of the Maple's." Max said and May nodded.

"Blaziken use fire punch." May ordered and Blaziken's fist was covered in flames.

"Sceptile use leaf blade." Max ordered and the leaf of Sceptile's arm glowed bright green.

"Catch them." Ash ordered.

Lucario caught the attacks. Then slammed their heads together and kicked them in the face making them faint.

"Well done Lucario. I'm proud of you." Ash said.

" _Thank you master_." Lucario replied.

"Return." Ash said and returned Lucario to his pokeball and walked back into the pokemon centre.

Nurse joy gave Ash his pokemon and Manaphy jumped onto his shoulders.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said as he walked out of the pokemon centre.

May noticed Ash walking away with Manaphy on his shoulder. She walked behind him and when she got close enough she went to grab Manaphy but Ash sidestepped making May fall onto the floor.

"I can sense everything around me so don't bother trying that again." Ash said.

"We've got to rescue Manaphy and Jirachi and we gonna do it tonight." May said and the others nodded.

* * *

15 minutes later

Ash walked into the Arceus suite and noticed Cynthia and Diantha watching TV.

"Did you see my battle?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Where's our boyfriend?" Diantha joked.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Ash opened it and saw Serena.

"Hey Serena." Ash said.

"What's this I hear about you having another girlfriend?" Serena asked.

"Sorry for not saying anything." Ash said.

"It's okay. This is one of the reasons why I'm here." Serena said.

"What are the other reasons?" Ash asked.

"They're gonna try find out that Diantha and whoever is your other girlfriend are and kidnap them and let Brock have his way with them to get back at you also they are going to 'rescue' Manaphy and Jirachi tonight." Serena said.

"Did I hear that right?" Cynthia asked and Serena was shocked to see the Sinnoh region champion.

'She's Ash's second girlfriend?' Serena thought.

"So they're going kidnap us and let the pervert have his way with us just to get back at Ash for what he did in the battle?" Diantha asked and Serena nodded.

"What the hell am I going to do? You can't stay here and I can't protect you 24/7." Ash said.

"Luckily I'm here." A man said.

Ash and the girls turned around and saw Red standing by the TV.

"Hey Dad." Ash said shocking Serena.

"We'll explain later Serena." Diantha said.

"20 years." Ash said.

"Ash let's just focus on the more important matter right now." Red said.

"What are you gonna do?" Ash asked.

"If they do find out about Cynthia and Diantha I'll protect whenever you battle in the tournament." Red said.

"Good idea Mr Ketchum." Serena said.

"Will you be watching from a distance?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah." Red said.

"What if they do try to kidnap Diantha and Cynthia?" Serena asked.

"My running speed is Mach 10." Red said. (7610 mph. Just so you know Mach 1 is the speed of sound.)

"Okay well I better go before the others get suspicious." Serena said.

"Okay Serena. Thank you for the heads up." Ash said as he closed the door.

"Ash, I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry." Red said.

"I am mad but it wasn't your fault you left but for years I thought you didn't want anything to with me." Ash said.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I loved you and Delia more than anything else in the world. When Delia was pregnant with you I realised I wouldn't spend as much time with as I wanted so I trained the elite four to make them stronger." Red said.

"Then those assholes tore our family apart." Ash said.

"Yeah. Every day for the last 20 years I've been trying to track them down but no luck." Red said.

"I've kept tabs on you for years. I know all your achievements. The orange island league and the battle frontier. I even watched you on TV when you competed in the pokemon leagues. I knew you would have won the Indigo plateau but that Charizard of yours had to be stubborn and ignore you." Red said.

"You could have called." Ash said.

"I know but a lot of assassins were after me and could have found out about you." Red said.

"I don't expect you forgive me straight away but I'm willing to make it up to you." Red said.

Ash looked at Red smiled.

Then they shared a manly hug.

"Two girlfriends." Red said and Ash chuckled.

"I know. When they told me they were going to share me, I was shocked." Ash said.

"Explain to me why hate those people." Red said.

Ash told Red they were his traveling companions and what happened 6 years ago.

"Some friends they turned out to be." Red said.

"Tell me about it." Ash said.

"Why did May beg you to use a different pokemon today?" Red asked again.

"When Manaphy hatched from an egg, May was the first she saw." Ash said.

"So Manaphy thought of May as her mother." Red said.

"Yep." Ash said.

"Cynthia is battling Dawn later isn't she?" Red asked again.

"I already told her what to do." Ash said.

"Yeah and he won't tell me because he likes to surprise me." Diantha said.

"Diantha, he gets that off Delia." Red said.

"Was Delia full of surprises?" Cynthia asked.

"She was." Red said.

"I can remember when I was 10, me, Misty and Brock were at Porter Vista. Professor Oak and Mum showed up out of nowhere." Ash said.

"Can you let me in on the secret?" Red said.

"No then it wouldn't be fair on Diantha." Ash said.

"True." Red said.

"Does Delia know about Diantha and Cynthia?" Red asked.

"Yeah. She was here a couple of days ago." Ash said.

"Well as long as she's alright." Red said.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"I've got to go now. If they find out about you two I won't be far away." Red said.

"Thanks Red." Diantha said.

"Thank you." Cynthia said.

"Hey Cynthia. I'll be watching your battle with Dawn later." Red said.

"Hey Dad that secret is one the world will remember for years." Ash said.

"If that's true then I can't wait to find out later." Red said.

"Yeah. See you later Dad." Ash said.

"You too son." Red replied as he walked out the door.

* * *

2 hours later

"Welcome to the 4th round of the top 32." The announcer said.

"On the left we have Dawn Berlitz." The announcer said and Dawn walked to her side of the field.

"On the right we have the Sinnoh region champion Cynthia." The announcer said again.

"The battle between Dawn and Cynthia is about to begin. The battle will be over when 3 pokemon on one side is unable to continue." The ref said.

"Long time no see Cynthia." Dawn said.

"It has been awhile." Cynthia replied in harsh tone but Dawn didn't notice.

"I'm not expecting to win but I'm not going easy on you." Dawn said.

"I'm not going to go easy either." Cynthia said.

'After what you did to Ash.' Cynthia thought.

"Empoleon spotlight!" Dawn shouted and a dark and light blue pokemon with long fins and a crown appeared.

Meanwhile

'Piplup evolved?' That's surprising.' Ash thought.

Back to the battlefield

"Lucario time to battle!" Cynthia shouted.

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Empoleon use hydro pump." Dawn ordered and Empoleon fired a large beam of water at Lucario.

"Defend yourself with metal claw." Cynthia ordered and Lucario's claws glowed white.

Lucario placed its claws in front of its body blocking hydro pump.

"Empoleon use ice beam." Dawn ordered again.

"Combine extreme speed with thunder punch." Cynthia ordered.

Lightning covered Lucario's hands and Lucario disappeared.

"Empoleon be careful." Dawn said and Empoleon nodded.

Then Lucario punched Empoleon and sent him flying into the wall.

"Empoleon is unable to battle. Lucario wins." The ref said as Dawn returned Empoleon. (Before you say that it was OP, Empoleon is a water type and the force of the punch was enhanced due to extreme speed.)

Back to Ash.

'Cynthia's Lucario is stronger than ever.' Ash thought as he held a pokeball in his hand.

'Might be a perfect sparring partner for you.' Ash thought.

Back to the battlefield

"Mamoswine spotlight!" Dawn shouted as Mamoswine appeared.

"Lucario return." Cynthia said as she returned Lucario.

"Milotic battle dance." Cynthia said as a long snake like pokemon appeared.

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Mamoswine use hyper beam." Dawn ordered and Mamoswine fired a purple beam at Milotic. (Yeah. Using pokemon X and Y hyper beam.)

"Milotic use mirror coat." Cynthia ordered.

Milotic glowed and was hit by the hyper beam. Then a similar beam was fired and hit Mamoswine making it faint.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle. Milotic wins." The ref said as Mamoswine was returned to its pokeball.

"Pachirisu spotlight!" Dawn shouted as a white and blue squirrel like pokemon appeared.

Cynthia grinned.

"Battle begin." The ref said.

"Milotic use swagger." Cynthia ordered. (I don't know the actions for swagger so you'll just have to use your imagination.)

Pachirisu started to become wobbly.

"Pachirisu are you okay?" Dawn asked but Pachirisu didn't respond.

"Pachirisu use discharge." Dawn ordered and Pachirisu glowed blue.

Pachirisu then sent blue lightning around the field.

"Pachirisu what are you doing?" Dawn asked but she was struck by the lightning.

The dust disappeared and Dawn was confused when she heard the crowd laughing.

Meanwhile

Red was laughing as he was watching.

'Now that is worth the wait.' Red thought as he was wiping his eyes.

Back to the battlefield

Dawn placed her hand on her hair and started to freak out.

"No. No. Not my hair!" Dawn shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Milotic end this with ice beam." Cynthia ordered and Milotic fired a blue beam at Pachirisu freezing it in ice.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle. Milotic wins and the victor is Cynthia." The ref said.

Then Dawn thawed out Pachirisu and picked it up and ran out the battlefield.

'Thank you Ash.' Cynthia thought as she returned Milotic.

Meanwhile

Every one of the traitors (except Brock) couldn't help but laugh at Dawn.

"I know she's our friend but that was very funny." Misty said while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Brock how are you not laughing?" Max asked.

"Later." Brock replied.

"What's the matter?" May asked.

"I heard Cynthia talking to Dawn in a harsh tone." Brock said.

"Come to think of it I heard it as well." Iris said.

'How did she know about that hair style Dawn hates so much?' Brock thought.

"Come on. Let's go find Dawn." Cilan said and they let the stadium.

* * *

10 minutes later

Cynthia was giving her pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Misty asked.

Cynthia turned around and saw the traitors.

"Yeah I did." Cynthia said.

"Why? You and Dawn are friends." Iris said.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Cynthia said.

"Dawn is in her hotel room right now and refuses to come out after that stunt of yours." Misty said.

"How did you know?" Brock asked.

"You mean how Dawn hates that hair style after that incident with Plusle and Minun when she was in kindergarten?" Cynthia asked with a smirk.

"No way. Dawn only told me and-" Brock said before realising how she knew.

"You've seen Ash haven't you?" Brock asked and the traitors were shocked.

"Yeah. I've found where he has been living by himself last month and he told me everything about what happened 6 years ago." Cynthia lied but the last part is true.

"We thought he was dead." Max said.

"I did too but I never stopped looking for him and he tapped into his hidden potential that me and the other champions knew he had. I wouldn't be surprised if he beat me without trying." Cynthia said.

"You're lying Cynthia. He is weak and always will be." Misty said.

Cynthia was clenching her fist and wanted to punch Misty but right on time.

"Here are your pokemon Cynthia." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Cynthia said and walked away from the traitors.

* * *

10 minutes later

Cynthia walked into the Arceus suite and saw Ash getting a drink.

"Hey Ash." Cynthia said.

"Hey Cynthia." Ash said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I ran into the traitors at the pokemon centre and they were mad." Cynthia said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Ash replied.

"They told me that Dawn is in her hotel room and doesn't want to go out." Cynthia said.

"Of course she doesn't. The battle was broadcasted live around the world." Ash said.

"Where's Diantha?" Cynthia asked.

"She's battling Lance right now." Ash said.

"Oh yeah." Cynthia replied as she felt Ash's arm wrap around her.

"What's the matter you?" Cynthia asked.

"When I got here, I've been spending most of my time with Diantha but now that I'm dating you as well I gotta start spending some time with you as well." Ash said as they sat down on the couch and started to make out.

1 hour later

Diantha walked into the room and saw Ash and Cynthia watching a movie.

"Got room for one more?" Diantha asked.

"Always." Ash said as he held out his arm.

Diantha sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How was your battle?" Ash asked.

"It was okay. Lance was strong but I still won." Diantha said.

"Expect stronger opponents later." Cynthia said.

"I know." Diantha replied.

"A few more battles tomorrow and the top 16 will be announced." Ash said.

"The traitors that are out of the tournament is Brock, Iris, Cilan, Max, May and Dawn. So that leaves Trip and Misty." Cynthia said.

"That's correct. Who are you hoping to battle Ash?" Diantha asked. "Either one of them will be alright." Ash said.

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow then." Cynthia said.

"Yep." Ash replied.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **So Ash has finally seen Red. As usual I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I was going to finish this last night but I was tired and I went bed. I've you've enjoyed the battles on this chapter because I did and I'm the one writing this story. Anyway stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Peace.**


	12. A day out

**Hey guys**

 **I've seen the some reviews and some of you liked the battles. Nice to meet you Spartan10007. You're the second Spartan I know about. (You're right we do always kill each other but it is fine) Halloweens coming up soon. (Well we all know that) Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Location unknown

Ash looked around and saw a town consumed by flames. He tried to grab one of his pokemon but for some reason he couldn't find them.

'Where's my pokemon?' Ash thought and ran into the town.

He turned around and saw someone in the sky.

"Giovanni?" Ash exclaimed and noticed a couple of things in his arms.

He entered the town and saw corpses all over the streets.

'What the hell happened here?' Ash thought as he continued running.

A minute later he stopped running as he saw Diantha's and Cynthia's bodies on the ground.

"No it can't be." Ash exclaimed as he ran to them.

Ash sat between their bodies.

"Please don't dead." Ash said as he shook them hoping they were alive.

"Come on wake up." Ash said.

His hands glowed blue and placed them on both their heads.

"No." Ash said as he started the cry.

Then a house exploded and the debris flew right at him. He closed his eyes as he waited for them to pierce his body.

* * *

Ash screamed as he woke up and saw that he was back in the room. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

'Was that a dream?' Ash thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

He looked at the clock which read 4am.

"Ash?" Cynthia exclaimed as she and Diantha woke up and heard Ash breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Diantha asked.

"Bad dream." Ash replied.

"What happened in the dream?" Diantha asked.

"I saw a town on fire. I tried to help but I couldn't. Then I saw both of you dead and I tried to revive you but I couldn't." Ash said and the girls were shocked at what he told them.

"I felt so useless." Ash said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ash. We're here for you." Diantha said as she and Cynthia hugged him.

"Do you know what caused the fire?" Cynthia asked.

"I saw Giovanni fly away from the town." Ash said.

"Giovanni? Leader of Team Rocket?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah. What's weird is that he was holding a couple of things in his arms." Ash said.

"Did you see what they were?" Diantha asked.

"He was too far away for me to see even when I enhance my sights with my aura." Ash said.

"Oh yeah, Aura users can enhance their senses anytime they want." Cynthia said.

'That's how he found me.' Diantha thought.

"It felt so real." Ash said.

"We'll figure it out but for now let's just go back sleep." Diantha said.

" _Master I count 6 people approaching._ " Lucario said with telepathy. (Ash told Lucario to keep an eye for the traitors with his aura just in case they find where the room is.)

"Shit they're here." Ash said.

"How did they find us?" Cynthia asked.

"I have a hunch but I'm gonna get rid of them first." Ash said as he got up and put his cloak on.

"Lucario remain hidden." Ash ordered with telepathy.

" _Yes master._ " Lucario replied.

Meanwhile

"So this is Raiden's room?" Max asked.

"Yeah it is." Brock said as he unlocked the door.

They stepped into the room and were shocked at the size of it.

"Whoa." Max exclaimed with a whisper.

"I know he's our enemy but talk about lucky." May whispered.

"Uh guys?" Brock said gaining their attention.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"I can't move." Brock said as Lucario appeared from his hiding spot.

"That's Raiden's Lucario." May said she tried to grab a pokeball.

"What? I can't move." May said.

"We can't move either." Dawn said.

"You really think that stealing my pokemon was that simple?" Ash asked as he walked out of the bedroom.

"We ain't stealing Jirachi and Manaphy. We're rescuing them." Brock said.

"Quick question. Do you actually wear that to bed?" Dawn asked.

"Lucario woke me up before you broke in." Ash said.

"Where are they?" Max asked.

"I sent Jirachi and Manaphy to a friend of mine for protection." Ash said. (He sent them to Delia before he got back to the hotel.)

"You're not protecting them. You're holding them against their will." May said in an angry tone.

"Think whatever you want but I am not holding them against their will." Ash replied.

"Manaphy belongs to me and Jirachi belongs to Max!" May shouted.

"No they don't." Ash said and he lifted them up with his aura.

"Never come here again and stay away from my girlfriends." Ash said as he threw them out the room and created a shield so they can't get in again.

"Good job Lucario." Ash said.

" _Thank you master_." Lucario replied.

Ash entered the bedroom and took his cloak off.

"Are they gone?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah. They're gone. I put a shield up so they can't get in again." Ash said.

"Won't you have to remove the shield whenever me or Cynthia leave?" Diantha asked.

"You and Cynthia can walk in and out of the shield because I can allow certain aura types get through it anytime like yours for example." Ash said.

"Another perk of being an aura user." Cynthia said.

"Yep." Ash replied as he got back into the bed.

"So how did they find us?" Cynthia asked.

"Most likely they asked Clemont to hack the computers." Ash said.

"He is good with technology." Diantha said.

Cynthia and Diantha held onto Ash tightly as they rested their heads on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

5 hours later

Ash and the girls woke up and stretched.

"Morning." Ash said and kissed both of them.

"What do you want to do today since we don't have any battle today?" Ash asked.

"Well me, Cynthia and Serena could have a girls day out while you hang out with guys." Diantha said.

"Not a bad idea. After training on that mountain for 6 years straight, it'll be nice to relax for once." Ash replied.

"Well you best give them a call and see if they want to." Cynthia said.

"Yeah." Ash replied as he got up.

20 minutes later

Ash was putting his cloak on while the girls were about to leave.

"See you later Ash." Cynthia said as she and Diantha hugged him.

Ash returned the hug and didn't want to let go and the girls could feel his arms wrapping around them tightly.

"See you later. I love you." Ash said.

"We love you too." Diantha replied as Ash let them go.

Cynthia and Diantha leave the room and stepped into the elevator.

Diantha pressed a button and looked at Cynthia.

"Seeing us dead in that dream hit him harder than we thought." Diantha said.

"I know. The way he hugged us proves how much he loves us." Cynthia replied.

* * *

10 minutes later

"Hey Raiden." A voice said.

Ash turned around and saw Paul, Gary and the male champions.

"Just on time." Gary said.

"You alright Raiden? You look tired." Lance said.

"The traitors tried to steal Jirachi and Manaphy in the middle of the night." Ash said.

"Do they know about you?" Paul asked.

"No. I had Lucario keeping an eye out for them and he woke me up just before they broke in." Ash said.

"It's good to be prepared." Steven said.

"Yep." Ash replied as a group of kids ran to them.

"Lance/Steven/Alder/Raiden/Gary/Paul can I have your autograph?" All the kids said at the same time.

"Okay kids one at a time and form a line in front who you want an autograph from." Ash said and the kids formed a line.

There are 3 kids standing in front of Lance, 2 in front of Alder, 3 in front of Steven, 4 in front of Paul, 4 in front of Gary and 4 in front of Ash.

After they signed their autographs and gave the kids high fives.

"Thank you." The kids said as they walked away.

"That was fun." Paul said.

"Sure was." Ash replied.

"By the way Ash, you've got some explaining to do." Steven said.

"About what?" Ash asked.

"You having another girlfriend." Steven said and the other looked at him.

"I figured one of you would bring this up." Ash replied.

"So who is she and how the hell did Diantha agree to share you?" Lance asked.

Ash looked around and used his aura sense to make sure the traitors weren't listening.

"To answer your first question my other girlfriend is Cynthia." Ash said with a grin shocking the others.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"Diantha Carnet and Cynthia Shirona are your girlfriends?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Ash answered.

"Lucky fucking bastard." Lance said and Ash chuckled.

"How is Diantha okay with sharing you with Cynthia?" Paul asked.

"It was her idea." Ash said.

"Okay what the hell?" Gary exclaimed.

"Hey it was a shock for me too." Ash said.

"Please explain." Steven said.

"Just after you guys left the room Cynthia and Diantha wanted to talk me. Diantha told me that Cynthia told her that she has feeling for me. Diantha said that she had come to a decision and then unexpectedly Cynthia kisses me. Diantha then said that they were gonna share me." Ash explained.

"So that's another Cynthia walked out of Charles' office the other day?" Alder asked.

"She felt rejected and brought up some bad memories." Ash said.

The champion nodded while Gary and Paul were confused.

"What do you mean bad memories?" Gary asked.

"It's not our right to tell you." Steven said.

"Does Delia know?" Lance asked.

"She was there and Dad was shocked." Ash said and quickly realised what he just said.

'Crap.' Ash thought.

"You saw Red?" Lance asked.

(We all know what happened) Ash then explained what happened the past few days, the traitors' plan and what they did to Serena's mother.

"Wow. I can't believe they would go that far." Gary said.

"I agree." Steven said.

"Hey Ash I know your dad is going to protect Cynthia and Diantha but we'll make sure they're safe." Lance said and Ash smiled.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"No problem. Come on, I know a great place to go play bowling." Lance said.

"Cool." Paul said.

* * *

Meanwhile

Diantha and Cynthia were sitting down at a café waiting for Serena.

"I wonder where Serena is." Cynthia said.

"Speak of the devil." Diantha said as she noticed Serena walking towards them.

"Sorry I'm late." Serena said as she sat down.

"It's okay." Diantha said.

"Anyway this was good idea." Serena said.

"Sure was." Cynthia replied.

A waiter came towards them. They all ordered a coffee.

"So how's Ash?" Serena asked.

"He's fine. Right now he's hanging out with Paul, Gary and the other champions." Diantha said.

"Good for him." Serena replied.

"How are you feeling after he told you that he didn't have any feelings for you?" Diantha asked.

"Well I'm still feeling heartbroken about it but I know he still cares for me as a friend." Serena said.

"Is your mother at Ash's house?" Cynthia asked.

"She got there yesterday." Serena said.

"Good. At least she safe." Cynthia said as the waiter came back.

"Here you go ladies." The waiter said while handing them their coffees and walked away.

Then they noticed they had a small piece of paper each. They picked them up and had a phone number written on them. The girls shook their heads as they ripped the pieces of paper in half.

"Does this happen to you all the time?" Serena asked.

"Yeah but mostly men shout out marriage proposals whenever we are at an event or whatever." Cynthia said.

"One of the disadvantages of being famous." Diantha said.

"I can imagine." Serena replied.

"Serena if you had beaten Aria and became the Kalos queen years ago then you would know." Diantha said.

"I'll keep that mind." Serena replied as they laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Strike!" Steven shouted and the others clapped.

They looked at the leader board and saw Steven was in 4th place. Gary was in 1st place, Ash was 2nd place 10 points behind Gary, Lance was 3rd place by 24 points, Paul was in 5th place by 6 points and Alder was in 6th place by 50 points.

"Final turn." Gary said as he picked up a ball. He rolled it and 5 pins fell.

"Damn it." Gary exclaimed as he picked up another ball.

"Come on don't fail me now." Gary said as he rolled the ball and knocked down 2 pins.

"Okay last roll." Gary said as he picked another ball and rolled it and knocked down 6 pins.

Gary looked at the leader board and his final score was 198 points.

"Alright Ash. Your turn." Gary said as Ash stood up.

Ash grabbed a ball and rolled it. The ball knocked down 8 pins but there was a split between the standing pins.

"Too bad Ash." Lance said.

Ash picked up another ball and rolled it. The ball knocked 1 pin and the other looked like it was about to fall.

"Oh." The guys exclaimed but the pin didn't fall over.

"Damn." Ash exclaimed as he picked up another ball.

Ash rolled it and knocked all the pins down.

"Hell yeah!" Ash shouted as he looked at the leader board.

His final score was… 198 points.

"You and me are tied Gary." Ash said as they fist bumped.

"Don't get too cocky." Gary said.

"You're one to talk." Ash replied as they laughed.

At the end of the game Lance's final score was 188 because he rolled a spare, Steven's score was 177 because he missed his last shot, Alder's score was 159 because he managed to get 2 strikes in a row and Paul's was 197 because he got a strike and a spare.

"Great game guys." Ash said.

"Sure was." Lance said.

"It was close Paul." Gary said.

"Yeah but it's about having fun, not winning." Paul said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Steven asked.

"Don't know about you but I'm going back to the hotel." Alder said.

"Me too." Gary said.

"I'm gonna go train my pokemon." Paul said.

"We should do this again in the future." Ash said.

"Yep. Well see you later guys." Lance said as he walked off.

They all said goodbye and left the bowling alley.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So a pokemon showcase is somewhat like a contest?" Cynthia asked.

"Yep." Serena said.

"Sounds interesting." Cynthia replied.

"Sure is." Diantha said as she spotted people she doesn't want to be near.

"Oh no." Diantha exclaimed.

"It's them isn't it?" Cynthia asked.

"Yep." Diantha said.

"Hey Serena." Misty said.

"Hi." Serena replied.

"Hello beautiful." Brock said as he grabbed Diantha's hand.

"Would you like-" Brock said before Diantha slapped him in the face.

"What the hell?" Iris exclaimed.

"Excuse me a moment Serena. My hand is filthy." Diantha said which angered the traitors.

"Brock only touched your hand." Misty said.

"Why do you think it's filthy?" Diantha asked as she walked away.

"What's her problem?" May asked.

"Like me, Diantha is a friend of Ash's and I told her what you did." Cynthia said.

"That's why she did that?" May asked.

"She knows that Brock is a pervert." Cynthia said.

"Come on guys. They're not worth it." Cilan said and they walked away.

"Thank Arceus." Cynthia said as Diantha sat back down.

Then a man walked over to the girls.

"Hello ladies. How would you like to go on a date?" The man asked.

"Nope." They said but the man wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Come on." The man said.

"No!" They girls shouted.

The man was about to say something but he felt someone tab his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ash standing there with an evil grin on his face. The man screamed as he ran away but he tripped over a curb and Ash laughed. (LOL. It was the guy from chapter 2. It just popped into my head and I instantly thought you guys would like this.)

"Raiden why the hell is he scared of you?" Serena asked.

Ash then told them what happened when he went to see Delia.

"Well I best get going and get some sleep." Ash said just as he yawned.

"See you later Raiden." Cynthia replied.

"See you." Ash replied as he gave Cynthia and Diantha a quick peck on the lips and walked away.

"Tired at this time of day?" Serena asked.

"They tried to steal Manaphy and Jirachi in the middle of the night like you said. Good job he sent them to Delia." Diantha said.

"I'm still confused about Ash's father." Serena said.

"Let's go for a walk." Cynthia said which made Serena confused.

5 minutes later

"Okay Serena you have to keep this a secret." Diantha said and Serena realised why Cynthia said to go for a walk. Then they told Serena everything.

"Wow. I feel sorry for Red. Being forced away from his wife and son." Serena said.

"Yeah." Cynthia said.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Serena asked.

3 hours later

* * *

Cynthia walked into the room and noticed Ash was asleep with Pikachu on his face which made her giggle.

She then took her clothes off and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Ash woke up. He was confused as he couldn't see anything but he heard Pikachu snore lightly. He gently lifted Pikachu off his head and placed him on the chair. He then heard the shower running.

'Probably Diantha or Cynthia in the shower.' Ash thought as the shower stopped. After a minute Cynthia walked with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hey sleepy head." Cynthia said as she gave him a kiss.

"When did you get back?" Ash asked.

"A few minutes ago. Did I wake you up?" Cynthia asked.

"No." Ash said.

Cynthia could tell that Ash's dream is still bothering him.

"That dream is still bothering you isn't it?" Cynthia asked.

"It's that obvious?" Ash asked.

"Yeah and we're worried." Cynthia said.

"I'm sorry. It's just the thought of losing you both keeps repeating inside my head." Ash said.

"Do we really mean that much to you?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah. In the dream a house exploded and large chunks of wood flew towards me and I just sat there." Ash said shocking Cynthia.

"Ash-" Cynthia said was stopped.

"Cynthia you, Diantha, mum, dad, my friends and pokemon are the best thing that has ever happened to me. For years I thought of all of you as family. Before they betrayed me Brock and Max were like brothers to me. Misty, May, Dawn and Iris were like sisters." Ash said as he held Cynthia's hand.

"Even though you hardly know them but you think of Mum and Dad as parents you never had don't you?" Ash asked and Cynthia nodded.

"I love you all more than anything else in the world. When you and Diantha started sharing me, all the feelings I had for you came flooding back." Ash said as Cynthia smiled while tears formed in her eyes.

Ash then put his hands on Cynthia's face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He then kissed her. Cynthia wrapped her arms around Ash's neck deepening the kiss. A few seconds later they pulled back for some air.

Ash looked into Cynthia's eyes and could tell that she wants to go all the way.

* * *

(Lemon starting)

They kissed again as they stood up and walked into the bedroom. They then fell onto the bed as Cynthia broke the kiss and took Ash's t-shirt off. She blushed at the sight of his chest but she shrugged it off as she proceeded to take off his trousers. After that Ash was only in his boxers.

Cynthia was about to take off the towel but Ash stopped her and he took it off. Cynthia's face was completely red as she was naked showing off her well developed body and she started to feel a bit self-conscious but Ash gave her a peck on her lips and took one of her breasts into his mouth making moan.

"Oh Ash that feels good." Cynthia said as Ash massaged Cynthia's other breast with his hand making her moan more. Unknown to her Ash moved his free hand towards her pussy and rubbed it shocking her and moaned louder.

"Oh Ash don't stop." Cynthia said as Ash stuck 2 fingers inside her pussy. Cynthia was surprised as the pleasure ran through her body as Ash kept moving his fingers in and out of her pussy. She then felt her orgasm coming as Ash continued to finger her.

"Ash I think I'm gonna-" Cynthia said before she screamed in pleasure she came all over Ash's fingers.

"That was amazing." Cynthia said.

"How about the real thing?" Ash asked with a grin as he grabbed Cynthia and pinned her to the bed.

"Yeah. Please be gentle Ash. It's my first time." Cynthia said blushing. It didn't surprise Ash because of her past.

"Don't worry baby. I'll make this memorable for you." Ash said as he grabbed her hand. He removed his boxer and Cynthia was shocked at his size.

'Arceus he's big.' Cynthia thought as Ash pointed his cock at Cynthia's wet entrance.

Ash pushed his cock into Cynthia's pussy and stopped as he reached her barrier. He looked at her and kissed as he ripped her barrier making Cynthia due to the pain. She squeezed Ash's hand and his shoulders trying to handle the pain but no luck. She knew it would hurt but not this much.

After a minute she felt the pain disappear and pleasure replaced it. She looked at Ash and nodded making him pump in and out and she moaned out of pleasure.

"Oh yes that feels so good Ash. Faster." Cynthia said and increased his rhythm making her moan louder.

"Man you're tight." Ash said as he sucked Cynthia's nipple giving her more pleasure.

"Oh Ash this feels amazing. Oh yes!" Cynthia shouted. Then Ash rolled them both sideway and now Cynthia was on top.

"How about this position?" Ash asked.

"Better." Cynthia said as she lifted herself up with the tip of Ash cock still inside her and slammed back down. She felt her orgasm approaching as she continued to ride Ash.

"I'm gonna cum again." Cynthia said.

"Together." Ash said. Cynthia moved faster as she and Ash came and their juices mixed.

Cynthia felt her body go limp as she snuggled next to Ash and panted.

"How was it?" Ash asked as he stroked her hair.

"It felt so good." Cynthia said as she ran a finger across his chest.

"How about one more round?" Ash asked.

"I'm still feeling turned on so yeah." Cynthia said.

"Okay. Get on your hands and knees. You'll like this." Ash said.

"I hope so." Cynthia replied as she got on her hands and knees.

Ash aimed his cock at Cynthia's wet pussy and pushed his dick inside her making moan again.

'Ash was right.' Cynthia thought as he pumped in and out of her.

Ash then gave her ass a firm slap making Cynthia yelp.

"Ash faster." Cynthia said and Ash sped up his rhythm.

Cynthia moaned even more and her arms started to feel limp.

She then felt her orgasm approaching.

"Ash I'm going to cum again." Cynthia said.

"Me too." Ash replied.

"Together." Cynthia said and with one final thrust they both screamed as they came.

Ash lied on his back while Cynthia wrapped her arm across his body and rested her head on his chest.

(Lemon ending) (If it was bad I'm sorry but like I said I learn from my mistakes.)

"Ash I'm so glad I met you." Cynthia said.

"Me too." Ash replied as they kissed and fell asleep.

1 hour later

Diantha walked into the room but she couldn't see Ash or Cynthia. She then walked to the bedroom she noticed they were asleep and was surprised that a towel and Ash's clothes were on the floor but she instantly knew what they were up to.

Diantha then took her clothes off and got onto the bed. She then lied next to Ash and placed her head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Done**

 **So did you guys like the chapter? If you do thank you. Do any of you guys have a PS3? Because I do and if you do then I can add you as a friend. If you want to be friends on PS3 then give your usernames or search for Spartankiller207. (Was going to use my fanfic profile name but I couldn't. I can add people as friends whoever has a PS4 but I can't play on games with them. I mostly play on Call of duty. The ones I currently have are BO1 and MW2 but getting BO2 and Ghosts for Christmas.) Hope you stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Peace.**


	13. An unexpected surprise and Ash vs Misty

**I'm back again.**

 **I have looked on my profile and the story has over 35,000+ views and I am surprised because I never expected to have that many views but thank you. I read the reviews and a guest reader said that psychic type move don't work on dark type pokemon and I know that. (This is for the person who made that review) I know that Psychic type moves doesn't work on dark types but ghost type moves do. It might not be very effective but the amount of force Gardevoir used to move the shadow ball made it stronger. Do you guys know to show the brackets indicating a pairing (like this for example) [Ash K/Satoshi, Diantha/Carnet] because I don't know how. If you could tell me how to do that I appreciate it. Like usual I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Ash woke up and noticed it was still dark outside. He looked at the time and it was 6am.

'Might as well let the girls sleep.' Ash thought as he got up and put some clothes on. He walked to the balcony for some fresh air. He then noticed a pokemon walking into the forest.

'Was that Dawn's Empoleon?' Ash thought as he put on his cloak and left the room.

After a minute he managed to find Empoleon but was confused as he noticed he looked sad.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Ash asked.

" _My trainer_." Empoleon said.

"Were you abandoned?" Ash asked again.

" _No. I hate her_." Empoleon said.

"Who is she?" Ash asked.

" _Her name is Dawn_." Empoleon said.

'Knew it!" Ash thought.

"What's the problem?" Ash asked.

" _She forced me to evolve by taking my everstone because she thought I was holding her back but years ago in Sinnoh she said that I was going to stay as a Piplup forever_." Empoleon said shocking Ash.

"Wow." Ash exclaimed.

" _That's not the worst thing she's done_." Empoleon said.

"And that is?" Ash asked.

" _She betrayed Ash because he weak but he wasn't and my friends Blaziken, Glaceon, Buneary and Dragonite agree. We want him to be our trainer instead of Dawn and May but he disappeared._ " Empoleon said.

Ash was surprised at what Empoleon said about wanting him to be his trainer.

"Seriously?" Ash asked.

" _Yeah. We miss him. Buneary misses Pikachu because she likes him_." Empoleon said which made Ash smile.

"Empoleon look at me." Ash said and Empoleon did. Ash then took his hood off and Empoleon was shocked that to see Ash.

" _Ash is it really you_?" Empoleon asked.

"Yes Empoleon. I would be honoured to be your trainer." Ash said and Empoleon hugged him.

" _Thank you_." Empoleon said.

"No problem but I can't catch any of you because you're still their pokemon." Ash said.

" _How about we destroy their pokeballs_?" Empoleon asked. (Not that just so you know)

"Good idea but not yet because they will think you've been stolen." Ash said.

" _Thanks Ash_." Empoleon said.

"No problem. Tell Blaziken, Glaceon and Buneary that you've seen me and that I'll be your trainer." Ash said.

" _Okay but what about them?_ " Empoleon asked.

"They're not aura users so they won't understand what you're saying." Ash said.

" _Okay. I better get back before Dawn wakes up_." Empoleon said.

"Yep. I better get back to my girlfriends." Ash replied.

" _You have a girlfriend?_ " Empoleon asked.

"Two and yes." Ash said.

" _Two! How the hell?_ " Empoleon exclaimed.

"They're sharing me." Ash said.

" _Who are they?_ " Empoleon asked.

"One of them you know but I'll have to introduce you to my other girlfriend soon." Ash said.

" _So I know one of your girlfriends?_ " Empoleon asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

" _That's a pretty long list._ " Empoleon said.

"True. Anyway see you later Empoleon." Ash said as he put his hood up and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile

The girls were waking up but they were wondering where Ash is.

"Ash?" Cynthia exclaimed.

"He might have gone out for a bit." Diantha said.

"Probably." Cynthia replied.

"Did you have fun last night?" Diantha asked with a grin which made Cynthia blush.

"Cynthia I knew you and Ash would do it eventually." Diantha said.

"It was great for my first time." Cynthia said.

"That doesn't surprise me that it was your first time but Ash was shocked when I told him that I was a virgin." Diantha replied.

"No way." Cynthia exclaimed.

"Yep. My first time was with Ash." Diantha said.

"I thought you would have had a couple of boyfriends." Cynthia said.

"I was saving myself for the right man which is obviously Ash." Diantha replied as they heard the door open and close.

Ash then walked into the bedroom.

"Morning girls." Ash said.

"Morning Ash. Cynthia replied.

"Where did you go?" Diantha asked.

"I saw Dawn's Empoleon." Ash said.

"Really? Wait a minute. I just realised something. I thought Dawn was going to let Empoleon stay as a Piplup." Cynthia said.

"Empoleon told me that she forced him to evolve because she thought he was holding her back." Ash replied.

"Hard to believe I used to be friends with her." Cynthia said.

"I know. He hates her for it. He told me that he; Buneary, May's Blaziken, Glaceon, and Iris' Dragonite want me to be their trainer." Ash said which surprised the girls.

"Really?" Diantha asked.

"Does Empoleon know that you're here?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah he does. I told him to tell Blaziken, Glaceon and Buneary." Ash said.

"Was he telling the truth?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah he was. As much as I don't like to invade people or pokemon's privacy I read his mind." Ash said.

"I almost forgot. The top 16 battles start today and their going to announce the match ups soon." Diantha said.

"Oh yeah." Ash exclaimed.

"I wonder who we're battling." Cynthia said.

Diantha then looked at the time.

"They're gonna announce the match ups in a minute." Diantha said.

"Let's go see." Ash said as they got up and the girls put some clothes while Ash turned on the TV.

The match ups appeared and Ash saw that he was to battle Misty.

'Nice.' Ash thought.

Ash then noticed a match up which surprised him.

'Cynthia vs Diantha. This'll be interesting.' Ash thought.

"Hey girls come look at this!" Ash shouted.

Then they walked to Ash and looked the TV

"No way." Cynthia and Diantha said at the same time.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Ash said.

"I actually can't wait." Diantha said.

"Me too." Cynthia replied as she noticed that Ash is battling Misty.

"So what legendary are you using this time?" Cynthia asked.

"I ain't using one this time." Cynthia said.

"Why?" Diantha asked.

"Misty has a bond with a certain pokemon but it ain't a legendary pokemon." Ash said.

"I can pretty much guess you're not going to tell us." Cynthia said.

"Nope." Ash replied as Diantha noticed who Gary is battling.

"Hey Ash look, Gary is up against Paul." Diantha said.

"If I can remember correctly those two are strong." Cynthia said.

"Yeah. They're pretty much equal in strength so it's down to what pokemon they use." Ash replied.

"True." Cynthia said.

"You better get ready for your battle with Misty." Diantha said.

Meanwhile

"Great. I'm battling him." Misty said.

"Consider yourself lucky Misty." Max said.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Because Raiden can't use any legendary pokemon against you because you haven't got a special bond with a legendary unlike me and May." Max said.

"Good point." Misty replied.

"Plus you'll win anyway." Brock said.

"True." Misty replied.

"You better get ready." May said and Misty nodded.

* * *

2 hours later

"Welcome to the second match of the top 16." The announcer said.

"We have Misty Waterflower the Cerulean City gym leader and we have Raiden." The announcer said and the crowd cheered.

"Too bad you can't use a legendary pokemon against me Raiden." Misty said with a smirk and Ash chuckled.

"True but there is one pokemon I can still use against you." Ash replied.

"What?" Misty exclaimed.

Meanwhile

"Brock what is he talking about?" Iris asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Brock said.

Back to the battlefield

"Come on out my friend!" Ash shouted and a large white bird like pokemon appeared.

"No. It can't be." Misty said.

"Yes it is Misty. It's the Togepi you raised when it hatched." Ash replied with a grin. (Guys you have a of mine friend to thank for this because he told me all about Togepi since I only watched the battle frontier series and all of Diamond and Pearl and a bit of Black and White)

"You son of a bitch! Starmie come on out!" Misty shouted and a purple star like pokemon with a gem in the middle of its body appeared.

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Togekiss use aura sphere." Ash ordered and Togekiss form a blue ball and threw it at Starmie.

The aura sphere hit Starmie and it was struggling to stand.

"Starmie use-" Misty said but she couldn't finish.

Ash chuckled.

"Togekiss use sky attack." Ash ordered and Togekiss' body glowed white and hit Starmie making it faint.

"Starmie is unable to battle Togekiss wins." The ref said as Misty returned Starmie.

"Golduck let's go!" Misty shouted.

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Togekiss aura sphere and steel wing." Ash ordered and Togekiss formed another blue ball and fired it at Golduck. Then Togekiss' wings glowed and smashed the aura sphere making it fly faster.

The aura sphere then hit Golduck and it tried to stand up but fell onto the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Golduck it unable to battle Togekiss wins." The ref said.

Misty growled as she returned Golduck and summoned Seaking.

'So her Goldeen evolved.' Ash thought.

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Seaking use ice-" Misty said as a memory of her and Togepi flashed in her head.

'I can't hurt Togekiss.' Misty thought.

"Togekiss use extreme speed." Ash ordered and Togekiss flew faster than the eye could see and hit Seaking a total of 7 times which made Seaking faint.

"Seaking is unable to battle Togekiss wins again."

Meanwhile

"How did that asshole know about Togepi?" Max asked.

"It could be possible that Raiden knows Ash." Dawn said. (They managed to get Dawn out of her hotel room after a lot of convincing.)

"True. Ash did tell Cynthia about what happened to you in kinder garden." Brock replied.

"Since Raiden has Togekiss that makes three pokemon he's stolen from us." May said and they nodded.

"We'll get them back." Iris said.

Back to the battlefield

"Gyarados time to battle!" Misty said as Gyarados appeared with a loud roar.

'Since Gyarados is a water and flying type aura sphere won't do a lot of damage.' Misty thought.

'She trying to use Gyarados' type to her advantage.' Ash thought.

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"I'm sorry Togekiss. Gyarados use dragon rage." Misty ordered and Gyarados fired a bright and dark blue beam of draconic energy which made Ash smile.

The beam hit Togekiss but Misty was confused since Togekiss looked unfazed.

"What?" Misty exclaimed.

"Dragon type moves don't work on Fairy type Pokémon." Ash said.

"Togekiss is a flying and normal type Pokémon." Misty replied.

"It's confusing but Togekiss is actually a Fairy type Pokémon you can even ask your friend Serena and she'll agree that Togekiss is a Fairy type." Ash said and Misty growled.

"Gyarados use aqua tail." Misty order and water surrounded Gyarados' tail and it swung its tail at Togekiss.

"Hyper beam." Ash ordered and Togekiss fired a purple beam Gyarados.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the stadium exclaimed.

Back to the traitors

"How is that possible?" Max asked.

"Who is this guy?" Brock asked.

Back to the battlefield

"Impossible." Misty exclaimed.

"It took a while but I managed to push my pokemon past their move limits." Ash said as hyper beam hit Gyarados making it faint.

"Gyarados is unable to battle Togekiss wins and the victor is Raiden!" The ref shouted and the crowd cheered as Misty sank to her knees.

Ash walked to Togekiss and stroked its fur.

"Well done Togekiss." Ash said.

" _Thank you_." Togekiss replied.

"You're welcome. Take a good rest." Ash said as he returned Togekiss to its pokeball.

Misty was angry and wanted to know how he knew about Togekiss.

"How?" Misty asked in an angry tone.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Cut the shit! How do you know about Togepi, Manaphy and Jirachi?" Misty asked.

"So you want how I know about how Max met Jirachi when he saw the Millennium (Don't know how to spell it so this is a guess) comet, how May was the first person Manaphy saw when she hatched and how you let Togetic live with its kind?" Ash asked and Misty nodded.

"It's very simple Misty, I was there." Ash said and Misty knew the answer and sat there shocked.

To the traitors

"No. it can't be." Brock exclaimed.

Back to the battlefield

"Ketchum." Misty exclaimed and Ash took his hood revealing his face and the crowd gasped.

"Long time no see." Ash said.

"Impossible you shouldn't be here." Misty said.

"Why's that?" Ash asked.

"This tournament is for the most powerful trainers in the world and you're weak trainer." Misty said.

"He ain't weak." A man in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah he beat you without even trying and you couldn't land a hit on his pokemon so clearly you're the weak one." A woman shouted and every other person in the audience (obviously not the traitors) agreed with her which made Ash smile.

Ash started to walk and Misty felt her anger building and knew only one way to get rid of it. She pulled her mallet out of nowhere and ran towards Ash.

She swung the mallet at Ash but he caught the mallet with his hand and snatched it from her.

"This thing sure does bring back memories." Ash said as he crushed it with his hand.

"I know what you and the others are planning and I'm only gonna say this once. Stay away from them." Ash said and walked away.

Misty then summoned Kingdra

"Kingdra use hydro pump on Ash." Misty ordered which made the crowd gasp.

Kingdra fired a stream of water at Ash but a Dragonite appeared and blocked it.

"I had it covered Lance but thanks." Ash said as Lance jumped off the stands and landed behind Dragonite.

"I know but I wanted to help." Lance replied as they fist bumped.

"Dragonite use dragon rush." Lance ordered and Dragonite was surrounded by a large blue draconic energy and hit Kingdra.

"Good job Dragonite return." Lance said as he returned Dragonite.

He turned around and noticed Ash was already gone.

* * *

5 minutes later

Ash was in the pokemon centre giving Togekiss to Nurse Joy.

"I'm surprised Ash." A voice said behind him.

Ash turned around and saw Paul and Gary.

"About me revealing my identity?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Gary said.

"Well I figured that it is for the best because I want to become pokemon master as Ash Ketchum not Raiden." Ash replied.

"On the bright side you don't have to keep your identity a secret anymore." Paul said.

"Yeah but there are a couple of downsides though." Ash said.

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. The press will constantly ask me questions and the traitors will bother me none stop." Ash said and Gary and Paul nodded.

"Mr Ketchum your pokemon are fully healed." Nurse Joy said as she handed him his pokemon.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash replied.

"Gary can you send Togekiss to my mother?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Gary said.

"Thanks. See you later guys." Ash said as he walked back to hotel.

10 minutes later

Ash walked into the room and noticed Cynthia was looking for a film while Diantha walked towards him and gave him a kiss.

"I take it you saw me revealing my identity?" Ash asked.

"Yeah and we're proud of you Ash." Diantha said.

"It was surprising." Cynthia said.

"Yeah but it's like I said to Paul and Gary, I want to become pokemon master as Ash Ketchum not Raiden." Ash replied.

Then there was someone banging the door.

"Ash Ketchum we know you're in there so open the door!" Misty shouted which made Ash and the girls sigh.

"We were hoping for some time to ourselves." Diantha said.

"Have Gardevoir teleport you somewhere and I'll get rid of them." Ash said as Diantha summoned Gardevoir.

"Teleport me and Cynthia to the pokemon centre I'll explain after." Diantha said and Gardevoir nodded.

As soon as they teleported away Ash walked to the door and opened it.

"Where are Togekiss, Manaphy and Jirachi?" Brock asked.

"Like I said before, I sent them to one of my friends and we all know that's a very long list." Ash said.

They growled at him knowing that was true.

"Look who decided to come out of her room." Ash said looking at Dawn with a smirk.

"Yeah and I am going to kill you for making Cynthia humiliate me on live TV." Dawn replied.

"At the end of the day it's your own fault after what happened 6 years ago." Ash said.

"We battle. We win you give us our pokemon." Max said.

"First of all Max you were a kid when we met Jirachi and May you never actually caught Manaphy and Misty you released Togekiss so technically they're my pokemon." Ash replied.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" May shouted.

"Whatever if I win, you leave me and my girlfriends alone because I know what you're plan on doing to them when you find out who they are." Ash said.

* * *

3 minutes later

Ash and traitors were outside and readied their pokemon.

"What's going on here?" Cynthia asked and Ash knew what she and Diantha were doing and played along.

"We were about to have battle because they want to know where 'their pokemon' is." Ash said.

"Need any help?" Diantha asked.

"I'm good but you can stay and watch if you want." Ash said.

"Sure." Cynthia replied.

"Greninja lend me your aura." Ash said as he summoned a pokemon that stood on two legs like a ninja appeared. (Don't know how to describe Greninja)

"Steelix lets go, Sceptile crush him, Beautifly take the stage, Mamoswine spotlight, Gyarados time to battle, Haxorus help me out!" The traitors shouted.

"Greninja use water shuriken on Steelix." Ash ordered with telepathy and blue shurikens formed in Greninja's hands and threw them at Steelix.

"Steelix are you alright?" Brock asked and Steelix nodded weakly.

"Sceptile use leaf blade." Max ordered and Sceptile's leafs glowed green and ran towards Greninja.

"Greninja use cut." Ash ordered and Greninja charged to Sceptile.

They clashed in the centre but Greninja over powered leaf blade and sent Sceptile flying backwards a few feet.

"Haxorus use dragon pulse." Iris ordered and Haxorus formed a blue ball of draconic energy and fired it at Greninja.

"Deflect it." Ash ordered and Greninja smashed the dragon pulse back to Haxorus and felt very weak.

"Gyarados use dragon rage." Misty ordered.

"Greninja use hydro pump." Ash ordered.

Hydro pump easily over powered dragon rage but even though it was weak against Gyarados the hydro pump still did some damage.

"Greninja use quick attack." Ash ordered and Greninja ran faster than the eye could see and hit Gyarados right its head making it faint.

"Gyarados return." Misty said.

"Steelix use dig." Brock ordered and Steelix dug into the ground.

"Greninja use hydro pump." Ash ordered and Greninja fired it into the hole making Steelix resurface with swirls in its eyes.

"Steelix return." Brock said.

"Mamoswine use take down." Dawn ordered and Mamoswine glowed yellow.

"Haxorus use dragon claw." Iris ordered and Haxorus' claw glowed green.

"Grab Haxorus and use that dragon claw on Mamoswine." Ash ordered and Greninja jumped over Haxorus and grabbed its tail and swung it around.

Haxorus' dragon claw hit Mamoswine and threw Haxorus at Mamoswine. Mamoswine fainted but Haxorus was weakly standing up.

"Greninja use water pulse." Ash ordered and Greninja form a blue water ball and threw it at Haxorus.

Haxorus finally fainted.

"Haxorus/Mamoswine return." Dawn and Iris said at the same time.

"Sceptile use solarbeam. May keep Sceptile covered." Max ordered and May nodded.

"Beautifly use whirlwind." May ordered and Beautifly created a powerful wind and Greninja was forced back into its pokeball and Garchomp appeared.

Garchomp looked around and saw the traitors and roared scaring them slightly.

'Wow now this will be interesting.' Cynthia thought.

"Aw man. Today just isn't our day." Brock said.

"Garchomp use dragon pulse on Beautifly." Ash ordered and Garchomp fired it at Beautifly which made it faint.

"Beautifly return." May said as Sceptile's solarbeam was charged.

"Sceptile fire." Max ordered.

"Max it isn't-" Iris said but Sceptile fired before she could finish.

Max grinned but his expression changed as he saw Garchomp unfazed.

"Dragon types are strong against nearly every single type but it's weak against Fairy, ice and for some unknown reason its own type." Iris said and Max growled.

"Garchomp use stone edge." Ash ordered and stones formed around Garchomp and flew at Sceptile and it fainted.

"Looks like I won." Ash said.

Then coincidently Dawn summoned Empoleon and Buneary while May summoned Blaziken Glaceon and Iris summoned Dragonite.

Ash smiled and couldn't believe how much luck he had right now.

"Empoleon use bubblebeam and Buneary use ice beam." Dawn ordered.

"Blaziken use fire spin and Glaceon use ice shard." May ordered.

"Dragonite use dragon rush." Iris ordered.

They didn't do anything.

"What are you doing?" May, Dawn and Iris asked at the same time.

Then the pokemon grabbed the pokeballs from Dawn's, Iris' and May's hands and smashed them.

"Why did you do that that?" Dawn asked.

"Empoleon told me about how you forced him to evolve and hates you for it and what you did to me. Even Glaceon, Buneary, Blaziken and Dragonite hate all of you after what you did. He even told me that they want me to be their trainer and I said yes." Ash said he tossed the pokemon a pokeball at each.

They then were sucked into the pokeballs and were instantly captured. The traitors tried to grab them but Diantha summoned Gardevoir and stopped them with psychic. Ash grabbed the pokeballs and put them in his pockets.

"Thanks Diantha." Ash said.

"No problem Ash." Diantha replied.

"Hey Garchomp. You remember Cynthia don't you?" Ash asked and Garchomp nodded. He walked to them and lowered his head.

"Hey Garchomp. Long time no see." Cynthia said as she rubbed his head.

"Give us our pokemon back!" May shouted.

"Let's get out of here they're starting to annoy me." Cynthia said.

"Yeah. Since me and Cynthia have some free time, you could introduce us to your girlfriends." Diantha said.

"Let's go somewhere other than the hotel because those assholes over there know where my room is." Ash said.

"We heard that!" The traitors shouted.

"You were meant too!" Ash shouted which made the girls giggle.

"Gardevoir teleport us as far away from as possible." Diantha ordered and Gardevoir nodded.

* * *

They teleported back to the hotel and started to laugh.

"Diantha now I know why you act. It's fun." Cynthia said.

"I know I haven't had that much fun in a while." Ash said.

"You both were pretty good I'll give you that." Diantha said.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Ash asked.

30 minutes later

They were watching a film and were laughing because a man tried to perform a backflip but he failed.

"That must've been embarrassing." Ash said.

"What was your most embarrassing moment of your life Ash?" Cynthia asked.

Ash was speechless.

"We won't tell anyone." Diantha said.

"You'd better otherwise I'll read your minds and find out your most embarrassing memories." Ash replied with grin.

"Okay fine just tell us." Diantha said.

"The most embarrassing moment of my life was when mum gave me 'the talk' after my journey in Hoenn.

Flashback 9 years ago

Ash entered his house and Delia ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back Ash." Delia said.

"Can… breath." Ash replied and Delia let him go.

"Sorry honey." Delia said.

"It's okay." Ash said.

"You're just in time. Dinners nearly ready." Delia said.

"Awesome." Ash said.

15 minutes later

Ash finished his dinner and sat there rubbing his stomach.

"Ash now that you're thirteen I think it's time." Delia said and Ash was confused.

"Time for what?" Ash asked.

"It's time to give you 'the talk'." Delia said and Ash was speechless.

After a couple of hours Ash sat there with his face completely red after what Delia told him especially the part about sex. (Sorry guys even you Shockwave but I wanted to post this chapter as soon as I could)

Delia was giggling at her son's reaction but she knew how he would feel since she went through the same thing when she was his age.

"I know how you feel Ash but you have to learn about this, otherwise I won't have any grandchildren in the future." Delia said and Ash face went more red.

"I'm only playing with you Ash but it is human nature, your grandmother gave me 'the talk' too." Delia said.

Flashback ending

Cynthia and Diantha were laughing at Ash but he wasn't amused.

"Sorry Ash but we couldn't help it." Diantha said and Ash sighed.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Sorry for making you wait but I've been busy because of college. If some of you are going to college next year then you'll understand. Again sorry about the flashback but wanted to this chapter now. Also I'm getting an Xbox One for Christmas so if any of you want to be my friend online then send me your username but you don't have to if you don't want too. Anyway hope you stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


	14. Another reunion and Ash vs James

**I'm back again.**

 **One of you have asked if Serena can also be Ash's girlfriend but if you read chapter Ash says that he doesn't have any feelings for her. I do like AshxSerena pairing but Ash only has feelings for Cynthia and Diantha in this story so sorry. 1997Shockwave has given me ideas for an OC and they're good. The person will be introduced in this chapter only me and Shockwave know who this person right now by the way thanks Shockwave. Hope you guys like the chapter.**

* * *

The next day

"What time's your battle?" Ash asked.

"4pm." Cynthia said.

"We're going to train so you're on your own for a few hours." Diantha said.

"Best to come prepared." Ash replied.

"Agreed." Diantha said.

"What are you going to do Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"I think I'll go for a walk." Ash said.

"You're gonna watch our battle aren't you?" Cynthia asked.

"I'll be there." Ash said.

"See you later Ash." Diantha said as she and Cynthia gave him a kiss and walked out the room.

"Want to come for a walk with me Pikachu?" Ash asked.

" _Yeah_." Pikachu said as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile

A man was looking at a newspaper and growled.

'No wonder that brat looked similar to him.' The man thought as he picked up a phone and dialled a number.

"Hello. Is this team galactic?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Who is this?" A woman asked.

"Put Cyrus on the phone." The man said.

"Hold on one second." The woman replied.

After a minute the man heard a voice over the phone.

"Who is this?" Cyrus asked.

"Hello Cyrus." The man said and Cyrus sighed.

"After all these years." Cyrus replied.

"I know but I have some news." The man said.

"About what?" Cyrus asked.

"Red Ketchum." The man said.

"You've found him?" Cyrus asked.

"No. I've found his son." The man said.

* * *

Back to Ash

Ash was walking along the street. He heard people whisper about him as he walked by. He was in his own world until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" A woman with blonde hair shouted as Ash sidestepped to the right.

The woman ran past him and stopped. She then looked at Ash.

"Bianca?" Ash exclaimed. (Bianca from black and white)

"Ash! You really are back!" Bianca said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Bianca can't breathe." Ash said and Bianca released him from the hug.

"Sorry Ash." Bianca said.

"Still as hyperactive as ever." Ash said.

"Where did you get that scar?" Bianca asked then someone else ran to them.

"Hey Ash." A guy said.

"Hey Barry." Ash replied.

"Where the hell have you been for 6 years?" Barry asked as a couple of Charizards landed near them.

"Alain. Trevor." Ash exclaimed.

"Don't forget about us." A girl said.

"Shauna and Tierno." Ash said as Shauna hugged him.

"Nice to see you too Shauna." Ash said as she released him.

Then a Dragonite appeared and a woman with blue hair and leotard (whatever it is) and a black cloak jumped off Dragonite.

"Hey Clair." Ash said.

"Ash." Clair exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. Ash blushed as his face was in between her breasts.

Clair let him go as a girl with black and a bit of red hair walked to them.

"Long time no see Lucy." Ash said as she slapped him in the face.

"Lucy a few people have already slapped for disappearing." Ash said.

"Yeah. While we're talking about it. Why did you disappear?" Lucy asked and they looked at Ash.

Ash then explained what happened and what the traitors did to Serena's mother.

"I feel sorry for Serena." Shauna said.

"I can believe Misty and the others would do that to you." Alain said.

"If we had known what they were going to do then we would've stopped them." Lucy said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Ash said with a smile.

"We've seen your battles and were using those pokemon a part of your revenge?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. Making them break mentally." Ash said.

"Was Togekiss Misty's Togepi?" Clair asked and Ash nodded.

"Never knew you had an evil side." Barry said and Ash chuckled.

"Hey Ash is Serena still with them?" Shauna asked.

"She wants to earn my trust back by spying on the traitors for me." Ash said.

"Smart." Tierno said.

"I know." Ash replied.

"Ash you haven't to me how you got that scar." Bianca said.

"Oh yeah. I was training my Lucario and he slipped while performing a move." Ash said.

"Does it bother you?" Clair asked.

"It did but I got use to it after a while." Ash said.

"To be honest it makes you look like a badass." Barry said and Ash smiled.

Then a guy walked towards them.

"Hey Lucy." The guy said.

"Hey babe." Lucy replied as they kissed.

"Who's this Lucy?" Ash asked.

"This is my boyfriend James." Lucy said.

"You must be Ash Ketchum." James said as he held out his hand.

James stood around 6'3 tall just shorter than Ash. He had red hair and eyes. He was wearing black jeans and trainers. He had a white t-shirt and a black leather trench coat on.

"Yep." Ash replied as he shook James' hand.

"Lucy told me all about you." James said and Ash looked at Lucy who chuckled nervously.

"Where are you from James?" Ash asked.

"I'm from the Kuoh region." (Not a real region) James said.

"Never heard of the Kuoh region." Barry said.

"Well my region is a small one and not very known but with this tournament taking place it's a good way for people to learn about it." James said.

"So you're in the tournament?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I'm the champion of the Kuoh region." James said and Ash and the others were shocked.

"You're the champion?" Barry asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"That's so cool." Shauna said.

"You know Ash you look similar to someone." James said.

"He does?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. Are you related to Red Ketchum?" James asked and the others looked at him.

"He's my father." Ash said nervously and everyone's jaws dropped.

"The Kanto champion is your father?" Tierno asked.

"Yep." Ash said.

"Wow." Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey Ash could we have a battle?" James asked.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I want a challenge and Lucy told me you're a strong trainer so I thought you might give me that challenge." James said.

"Sure." Ash said.

"This will be fun." Barry said.

* * *

They walked to the forest and found a large clearing.

"3v3?" Ash asked.

"Yep." James said

Ash and James took their positions and grabbed a pokeball.

"I'll start off with my third strongest pokemon. Albion time to battle!" James shouted and a Steelix appeared.

"So you nickname your pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yep." James said.

"Lucario lend me your aura!" Ash shouted as Lucario appeared.

"Didn't know you had a Lucario Ash." Clair said.

"I caught him after the betrayal." Ash replied.

"Albion use iron tail." James ordered and Albion charged at Lucario.

"You know what to do." Ash said.

Albion swung its tail at Lucario. As Lucario caught the iron tail the force of the impact created a powerful shockwave forcing the others back a few feet.

'Wow. No one's ever pushed Lucario to 20% before and he, Greninja and Garchomp are my second strongest pokemon. I wonder how powerful his strongest pokemon is.' Ash thought.

Meanwhile

"Did you here that?" Max asked.

"Sure did." Brock said.

"It came from that way." Cilan said as they walked into the forest.

Back to the battle

"I'm surprised Ash. Your Lucario stopped iron tail with ease. I knew you could give me a challenge." James said.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Lucario use extreme speed." Ash ordered and Lucario moved faster than the eye could see.

"Albion be careful." James said.

"Lucario use aura sphere." Ash ordered and Lucario fired a light blue at Albion.

"Albion can you still battle?" James asked and Albion nodded.

"Cool. Use flash cannon." James ordered and Albion fired a large white beam.

"You too Lucario." Ash ordered and Lucario fired the same beam.

Lucario's flash cannon was overpowering Albion's flash cannon but it wasn't backing down.

"Albion if you can, use more power." James ordered.

Albion's beam was larger and started to overpower Lucario's but he increased his power making his stronger again.

"What power." Barry said.

"James is very strong but I didn't think this strong." Lucy said.

"Ash appears to be holding his own." Clair said.

"Yeah. It makes me wonder what kind of training he has done over the years." Tierno said.

Then the traitors arrived and saw the battle but since they couldn't see who was battling since they were in the distance.

"Whoa." They said as they walked closer.

'Shit. Might've over done it.' Ash thought as created a shield around him James and the others.

Albion got hit by the beam and created a powerful explosion.

"Whoa." Barry and the other exclaimed.

Albion fell to the ground.

"Albion!" James shouted.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

Albion looked at James at weakly nodded before he collapsed.

"James give Albion these." Ash ordered as he threw James a sitrus berry and a hyper potion.

James gave Albion the berry and sprayed the hyper potion.

Albion felt better but was still weak.

"He'll be fine James. Just take him to the pokemon centre after this battle." Ash said and James nodded.

"You did well Albion. Return." James said and looked at Lucario.

'What? Lucario's not even tired? W-was he holding back?' James thought as he grabbed another pokeball.

"Issei come on out!" James shouted as a large blue dragon with red parts along its body and red wings appeared.

"Whoa a Salamence!" Max shouted and Ash, James and the others looked at the traitors.

"Ketchum." May said.

"Assholes." Ash replied and they clenched their fists.

"What do you want?" Barry asked.

"We heard something a few miles away and came to see what was and it appears it came from this battle." Max said.

"How many pokemon has Ash lost?" Iris asked with a smirk.

"For your information Ash hasn't lost a pokemon yet and James is using his second pokemon." Clair said.

Misty then looked at James.

'He's handsome.' Misty thought.

"Whenever. That guy's gonna win." May said.

"Issei use flamethrower." James ordered and Issei fired flamethrower at Lucario.

"Dodge it." Ash ordered and Lucario did a backflip to dodge.

"Issei use dragon pulse." James ordered and Issei then fired a draconic ball of energy

"Lucario use aura sphere." Ash ordered and Lucario fired the at the dragon pulse.

Both moves clashed together and exploded.

'Lucario is now using 25%. James is definitely an above average champion.' Ash thought.

"Haven't used this move in a while. Issei use draco meteor." James ordered and an orange orb formed in Issei's mouth.

Issei fired the orb into the air and it split into multiple meteors and scattered across the clearing.

"Lucario dodge it." Ash ordered.

Lucario dodged the meteors but there was one few feet above him.

"Send it back." Ash ordered.

Lucario then jumped to the meteor and grabbed it and threw it at Issei.

"WHAT!?" James, Clair and Iris exclaimed as the meteor hit Issei.

Issei felt weak but was still in the air.

"Wow. Normally draco meteor is an instant K.O for dragon type but you sure trained Issei a lot." Ash said.

'He's holding back but how much power is he holding back?' James thought.

"Lucario use dark pulse." Ash ordered and Lucario fired and black and purple beam at Issei which was a K.O.

"Issei return." James said.

"Having fun?" Ash asked.

"Yeah even though I'm losing this the most fun I've had in a long time." James said as he grabbed another pokeball.

"Ddraig lets go!" James shouted as a Charizard appeared and roared.

"Is this your strongest pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Ddraig's is my strongest. Issei and Rias are my second strongest." James said.

"Time to make this more interesting." Ash said as he returned Lucario.

"Charizard lend me your aura!" Ash shouted as he summoned his Charizard.

'So he has a Charizard? Charizard must be Ash's starter pokemon.' James thought.

Ash looked at Ddraig and noticed he has a charizardite.

"So you can mega evolve Ddraig?" Ash asked.

"I'll show you." James said as he put on a glove which had a mega stone attached to it.

James then pressed it and light emitted from the stone and the charizardite.

Issei body changed from orange to black. The flame on its tail changed from red to blue. Its wings were blue as well and were pointy.

"Wow. I didn't know Charizards could mega evolve." Max said.

"All the Kanto starters can but Charizards have 2 mega evolutions. Mega Charizard x and y. This one is Mega Charizard x." Ash said.

"I want a Charizard." Max said.

"Ready Ash?" James asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Ddraig use flamethrower." James ordered and Ddraig fired blue flames at Charizard.

"Dodge." Ash ordered and Charizard moved at a speed not anyone could keep up.

"Whoa fast." Barry exclaimed.

"Charizard use dragon claw." Ash ordered and Charizards hand glowed green.

"Ddraig use dragon tail." James ordered and Ddraig's tail glowed blue.

They clashed and another shockwave was created.

"Charizard use seismic toss." Ash ordered as Charizard dodged dragon tail and flew behind Ddraig.

Charizard then wrapped his arms around Ddraig. Ddraig struggled to get out of Charizard's grip but Charizard then flew upwards and flew down and slammed Ddraig into the ground.

"Ddraig!" James shouted.

The dust cleared and Ddraig was still standing.

'Ddraig's the first pokemon to still be standing. I'm impressed with how James has raised it.' Ash thought.

"Alright Ddraig use blast burn!" James ordered as flames engulfed Ddraig.

Ddraig then slammed his fist into the ground which sends waves of energy into the ground and then the energy created an explosion underneath Charizard.

'Even that move will do some damage to Charizard.' James thought as the dust cleared and James was shocked as Charizard was unfazed.

"N-no way." James exclaimed.

"Charizard use mega punch." Ash ordered and Charizards fist glowed orange.

Charizard slammed his fist into Ddraig and sent it flying backwards into a tree.

"Ddraig!" James exclaimed as he ran to Ddraig.

"What kind of training did Ash do over the years?" Clair asked.

"I don't know but defeating James is impressive." Lucy said.

"Cheater! There's no way you could've won!" Max shouted.

"You know as well as we do that he wasn't cheating. You're just too stubborn to realise it." Shauna said.

Misty ignored them shouted as she walked over to James.

"Hey handsome. Want to go on a date later?" Misty asked.

"No. I already have a girlfriend and I'm not going to date an ugly girl like you." James said as he returned Ddraig. Misty growled.

"Clearly you're blind. I'm beautiful." Misty said.

"You wish." James replied. He and Ash then fist bumped.

Misty was angry and was about to pull her mallet but she remembered that Ash destroyed it

Then Brock noticed Lucy and ran to her and grabbed her.

"Lucy my love. We have been-" Brock said as James punched him in the face.

"Thanks babe." Lucy said and gave him a kiss.

"She's your girlfriend?" Misty asked.

"Yep." James said.

"Well she is supposed to be my girlfriend not yours." Brock said.

"She can choose whoever she wants to date!" James shouted and Barry looked at Ash.

"Guys. Why is Ash glowing blue?" Barry asked and they looked at Ash.

"I've had enough of this!" Ash shouted as he picked up Brock and glared at him and the traitors.

"I'm only going to say this once. You better leave me and my friends alone or else I'll put to you all in so much pain you'll beg for mercy." Ash said in an angry tone.

"You wouldn't dare." May replied as lifted his free hand.

Then the traitors started to float in the air. Ash then clenched his fist and they felt something squeezing them.

"Goodbye." Ash said as he sent the traitors fly into the air. (Not Brock since he was being held in Ash's other hand)

"Do you want to say something before I get rid of him James?" Ash asked and James nodded.

"Touch Lucy again and I'll make sure you never have kids." James said and Brock gulped.

Ash then threw him in the same direction as the others. He turned around and saw James and the others looking at him with a terrified look on their faces.

"What?" Ash asked.

"How did you do that?" Tierno asked.

"I can use aura." Ash said.

"What's aura?" Trevor asked.

"Aura is the life force for everything on this planet. Some people are born to use aura. Like me for example. I can enhance my senses and strength. I can also do this." Ash said as he put his hand forward and fired a beam.

"That's so awesome!" Barry exclaimed.

"If you think that's cool then watch this." Ash said.

Then Ash formed a six foot long sword in his hands.

"Nice." James said.

Ash then explained was else he could do with aura. (Basically what you saw in the previous chapters)

"Wish I could do things like that." Barry said.

"Sorry Barry but you're not born to use it." Ash said.

"Hey Ash." James said and Ash looked him.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"In our battle you were holding back weren't you?" James asked.

"Yeah I was." Ash said.

"How strong are you?" James asked.

"Lets just say that Issei was able to push Lucario to 25%." Ash said and the other gasped.

"H-how powerful is your Charizard?" Bianca asked.

"Ddraig in his mega evolved form was 15% of Charizards power." Ash said.

"I'd hate to see them at full power." Clair said.

"Even though you beat me, I still had fun." James said.

"The traitors only push my pokemon to 0.05%." Ash said.

"They're that weak?" Tierno asked.

"Yep." Ash said.

"Jeez clearly they don't want to believe that they were wrong about you." Shauna said.

"I'd better take Issei, Albion and Ddraig to the pokemon." James said.

"Yeah. See you later James." Ash said as they shook hands.

"Lets have a rematch in the future." James said.

"Till then you've got a lot of training to do." Ash said.

"Sure do. Bye guys." James said as Lucy wrapped her arms around James' arm and walked away.

"Hey Ash. Do you know that Cynthia and Diantha are having a battle later?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to watch it." Ash said.

"It'll be an interesting battle that's for sure." Tierno said.

"Are you all going to be there?" Ash asked and they nodded.

"Okay. I gotta go. See you later guys." Ash said.

"It was nice to see you again Ash." Bianca said.

"You too." Ash replied and walked away.

* * *

 **Done**

 **I'm surprised I finished this chapter quickly. It doesn't mean that I'm gonna be updating faster just so you know. I have found out that I have exams this month so I will be busy. Anyway did you enjoy the battle between Ash and James? I hope you stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


	15. Christmas special

**Hey guys**

 **Are you surprised? I decided to make this to celebrate Christmas day. This chapter is not a part of the story. (Basically non canon. For those who don't know what it means it's where something is put into a story but it's not part it. For example Dragon Ball GT.) It is just a special I thought I'd create for you. I'm going to continue Chapter 15 after this so I hope you wait for it. Anyway enjoy the special.**

* * *

Ash, Cynthia and Diantha were currently putting up the decorations with the help of some of their pokemon who can fit in the room. (Half of their pokemon are too big in height to fit in the room)

"Hard to believe it's gonna be Christmas tomorrow." Ash said.

"I know. It has gone quick this year." Cynthia replied.

"What do you guys want to after putting these decorations up?" Diantha asked.

"I don't know." Ash said.

"We could go out." Cynthia said.

"We should." Ash replied.

"Ash could you help me with this?" Diantha asked as she tried to hang up some lights but she couldn't reach.

"Sure." Ash said as he walked up to her and lifted her up.

"Thank you." Diantha said as she hung up the lights.

"Could you plug in the lights for us Pikachu?" Ash asked and Pikachu nodded.

Pikachu put the plugs in the sockets and turned them on.

"Looks nice." Diantha said.

"It'll look better when it's dark." Ash replied as he put her down and turned the lights off.

"Now we need to put the tree up." Cynthia said.

"Do we even have a tree?" Diantha asked as someone knocked on the door.

Ash opened it and Paul and Gary holding a large box.

"Merry Christmas guys. Come on in." Ash said.

"Looks like we're just in time." Gary said.

"Yep." Diantha replied.

Gary and Paul placed the box onto the couch and opened it.

"Is this the tree?" Cynthia asked.

"Yep. I asked them if they could get it for us since we were busy putting these up." Ash said.

"No problem. I gotta go. I'm gonna go see Reggie." Paul said.

"Tell him I said hi." Ash said.

"Will do. Merry Christmas." Paul said as he left.

"I'm gonna go visit gramps so goodbye and merry Christmas." Gary said as he left as well.

"Well time to set up this tree." Ash said as he took the tree out of the box and placed it in the corner beside the balcony door.

"Let's put on some Christmas music." Cynthia said as she turned on the TV and 'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey was on. (My sister suggested that most of you would like this so if you do thank her for that.)

Cynthia and Diantha started to dance and sing to the song as they decorated the tree. They tried to get Ash to sing along but he didn't want to. They put stars, swans, purple and silver glittery balls all around it. Then they wrapped lights around it while Ash spun it around. When the lights were on the tree, Ash turned on the lights which lit up the room even though it was bright outside.

"One more thing." Ash said as he picked up a large silver glittery star.

"Would you like to do the honours Pikachu?" Ash asked and Pikachu nodded. He ran up to Ash shoulder so Ash could help him reach. Pikachu placed the star on top of the Christmas tree. (I basically described my Christmas tree.)

"Perfect." Ash said.

* * *

After they put up the lights on the tree they grabbed their jumpers, gloves and went outside. The pokemon wanted to stay in the room.

Ash, Cynthia and Diantha were walking through the forest until Diantha made a snowball and pressed it against Ash's face and ran away with Cynthia following her.

"I'll get you for that." Ash exclaimed as he ran after them.

"You're not allowed to use your aura because it'll be unfair." Cynthia said as she made a snowball.

"Alright then." Ash replied as he knelt down to make a snowball but Cynthia threw hers and it hit him in the face.

"Bullseye." Cynthia exclaimed as she and Diantha hid in random places.

Ash wiped the snow off his face and couldn't see the girls anywhere.

"I'll find you two." Ash said as made a couple of snowballs.

Ash looked around for a minute and could see Cynthia sitting in a tree. He smirked as he threw one of the snowballs and it hit her back.

Cynthia jumped as she felt a snowball hit her back.

"Having fun up there?" Ash asked as she turned around.

"I was." Cynthia said as she threw a snowball but she slipped off the branch.

Ash ran to her where she was going to land and caught her in his arms and held her bridal style.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Cynthia said as she slammed a snowball into his face which made him drop her and she ran away.

"Again?" Ash exclaimed as wiped the snow off his face and noticed Cynthia was gone.

Cynthia was running from Ash until she heard a voice.

"Cynthia over here." The person said.

Cynthia turned around and saw Diantha hiding in a bush.

"Hey." Cynthia said as she joined Diantha.

"Have you seen Ash yet?" Diantha asked.

"Just a minute ago." Cynthia said.

"Best get ready to ambush him." Diantha replied.

Meanwhile

Ash was walking around trying to find them but no luck.

"They're good at hiding." Ash said as he continued to search her them.

After a couple of minutes Ash was about to give up but then he noticed a bit of blonde hair sticking out of a bush and grinned as he recognised the blonde hair.

He climbed up a tree and jumped to another until he was above the girls.

Cynthia then looked to see if Ash was anywhere near them but she couldn't see him.

"Is he there?" Diantha asked.

"No." Cynthia said.

Then snow fell from the tree and completely covered the girls.

"What the hell?" Cynthia exclaimed as she and Diantha heard someone laughing.

They looked up and saw Ash in the tree.

"That was funny." Ash exclaimed.

"I told you to not use your aura." Cynthia said.

"I didn't. A bit of your hair was sticking out of the bush." Ash replied.

Ash then jumped from the tree and landed behind them. Then he wrapped his arms around the girl's waists and placed them over his shoulders.

"Ash put us down." Diantha said as she and Cynthia were hitting his back in an attempt to him put them down.

After two minutes of telling Ash to put them down they gave up.

"Wow the lake hasn't frozen over." Ash said and the girls looked at each other.

"You better not do what we think you're going to do." Cynthia said.

"I am." Ash said and the girls tried to get off his shoulders.

"1… 2… 3…" Ash said.

"No! No! Don't!" The girls said as they closed their eyes.

They felt their bodies touch the ground. They opened their eyes and looked around and saw no lake.

Ash was laughing with tears in eyes.

"Ash! Do not do that again!" Cynthia shouted.

Ash lead between them and grabbed their waists. He then gave them both a kiss.

"Don't scare us like that." Diantha said.

Ash just smiled as they started make out.

* * *

The next morning

Diantha woke up and got out of the bed. She washed her face and notice Ash and Cynthia were still asleep.

Then an idea popped into her and she grinned.

A couple of minutes later Ash woke up but he didn't open his eyes. He squeezed his hand and could feel something. Whatever it was it was large and felt familiar.

"Ash what are you doing?" Cynthia asked.

Ash's eye shot open and his face went completely red as he noticed that he was squeezing one of Cynthia's breasts. He quickly let go.

"I-I'm sorry I was h-half a-asleep." Ash said.

"It did feel nice." Cynthia said as they heard Diantha laughing.

"Payback from yesterday?" Ash asked.

"Sure was. Come on get up." Diantha said.

Ash and Cynthia got up from the bed and walked to Christmas tree.

"Okay. Pikachu you can go first." Ash said he handed Pikachu a present.

Pikachu looked at it and noticed it was from Ash, Cynthia and Diantha. He ripped off the wrapping paper and was shocked because it was a large bottle of ketchup.

"Like it buddy?" Ash asked.

" _Sure do_." Pikachu said he gave them each a hug.

"You're welcome Pikachu." Diantha said she handed Ash a present.

"Thank you." Ash said as he ripped off the paper and saw box.

Ash opened it and saw a picture inside it. He grabbed the picture and smiled. In the picture, Ash was between Cynthia and Diantha who was giving a kiss on of his cheeks. Pikachu was on top of Ash's head making a peace sign.

"Thanks." Ash said as he gave the girls a kiss.

"Your turn Cynthia." Ash said.

"Okay." Cynthia replied as Ash handed a small present.

Cynthia ripped the paper and saw a small box. She opened it and saw a card.

"Ash what is this?" Cynthia asked.

"3 years after I disappeared, I was in the Sinnoh region in Snowpoint City and I found this lost girl who was trying to find her parents. She told me that her parents were heading to an ice cream factory that was built 2 years before. I took her there and when we entered alarms went off and the employees said that we were their one millionth customers. They gave us these cards and said that they were lifetime passes and could go there for free. They also see that we can try new flavours on ice cream before anyone else. I wanted to decline but they wouldn't take no for an answer. I decided to give it to you because i know how much you like ice cream." Ash said and Cynthia gave him a kiss.

"Okay Diantha. Your turn." Ash said as he handed her a present.

Diantha ripped the paper off and saw a long thin box. She opened it and was shocked to see a bracelet.

"Where did you get this?" Diantha asked.

"I've made some new friends over the years." Ash said as Diantha kissed him.

"Now. This next one is the three of us." Ash said as he stood up and walked into the bedroom.

He then walked out with a pokeball in his hand.

"Come on out!" Ash shouted as a pokemon which had the shape of a heart appeared.

"Is that a Luvdisc?" Cynthia asked.

"It is." Ash said.

"Why is this for us three?" Diantha asked.

"Wait a minute. I heard that when couples see a Luvdisc they're blessed with eternal love." Cynthia said.

"Yeah. I love you both and all of my family more than anything in this world and I never want to lose any of you." Ash said as tears formed in the girl's eyes.

Ash and the girls hugged each other. Ash then walked up to Pikachu and picked him up.

" _Ash_? _What are you doing_?" Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu, you and the rest of my pokemon are a part of my family and always will be." Ash said as Pikachu smiled and hugged Ash.

After they opened the rest of the presents, they walked outside and let their pokemon out and gave them their presents.

A few minutes later, Ash was putting all the wrapping paper in the bin and then Cynthia and Diantha grabbed his arms and dragged him into the bedroom and closed the door. (Was going to make a lemon but I couldn't think of anything because I finished this at 2:30 in the morning and felt very tired.)

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Did you like this Christmas special? I thought I'd make this for you guys and I really hope you liked it. I actually finished this on the 23th but I wanted to publish this today. I will continue with chapter 15 after this. I'm going to be generous and give you a sneck peck. Cynthia and Diantha will have their battle in the chapter. Again I hope you guys will stick around for it. I don't know when it will be published but I'll try and get it done as soon as I can. Anyway see you guys soon.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


	16. Cynthia vs Diantha Part 1

**I'm back once again**

 **Sorry that I took so long to update because I've been busy at college so I haven't had a lot of time to do this. BluRio I've read your review and thanks for the compliments bro. By the way if any of you wants to be my friend on Xbox live my user name is Guardian292. The games I play are Cod 4 Remastered, Black ops 3, Halo 5 and Destiny. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15

1 hour later

Ash was in the forest deep in thought as he felt that someone was near him.

"Hey Dad." Ash said as Red jumped from a tree.

"Hey Ash." Red replied.

"Is there something bothering you son?" Red asked.

"The other day I had a nightmare." Ash said.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"I was in this town. Everything was destroyed and a lot of people were either dead or dying and I couldn't help them. Then I saw Cynthia and Diantha dead and I tried to revive them but I couldn't." Ash said and Red was shocked.

"Do you know who or what destroyed the town?" Red asked.

"Giovanni destroyed the town and with my enhanced eyesight I could see two objects in Giovanni's arms." Ash said.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Red asked.

"Yeah. The weird thing is that it felt so real. It was like I was in the future." Ash said.

"I know how you feel Ash." Red replied.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. In my dream, you and your mother were attacked by Giovanni." Red said as Ash was shocked.

"What happened after?" Ash asked.

"Giovanni killed your mother and kidnapped you. You were a baby in the dream." Red said as Ash couldn't say anything as he heard Red say he was a baby in the dream.

"Then everything went black and then I saw you again but only much older. You and Giovanni had me cornered and you both killed me." Red said.

Ash sunk to his knees and clenched his fists.

"Giovanni turned me into a murderer?" Ask asked.

"Most likely but ever since I had that dream I never left yours and Delia's side but thankfully it never happened but it did feel real." Red said as he put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I don't want to lose them." Ash said.

"You won't. You, me and our friends will always protect each other. No matter what happens." Red said and Ash smiled.

"Thanks Dad." Ash said.

"No problem." Red replied as he held out his hand.

Ash took it and stood back up.

"There's another thing I'm confused about." Ash said.

"What's that?" Red said.

"Earlier I was battling a friend and they came. After the battle I started to feel angry and I uncontrollably sent them flying with my aura." Ash said.

"That's your aura trying to balance out your emotions." Red replied.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Love, happiness keeps your anger and sadness in balance but with aura users it's not always enough." Red said.

"How come it's not always enough?" Ash asked.

"You have stored up anger inside you and if it's too much your aura will want to release it otherwise it can go unbalanced. So sometimes whenever you're around your former friends, your anger can return or build up and your aura will want to release it to maintain balance." Red said.

"Like last week when I choked Max." Ash replied.

"Correct. Your aura is just balancing you emotions which is common thing for aura users." Red said.

"That's all I need to know." Ash said.

"If you need my help with anything I won't be far away." Red said.

"When are you going to see mum again?" Ash asked and Red sighed.

"I don't think your mother will want to see me after all these years. I did leave without telling her why." Red said.

"If you tell her why then she'll probably forgive you." Ash replied.

"I don't know son. She might not forgive me." Red said.

"I've got an idea." Ash said.

"What's that?" Red asked.

"Meet me and the girls here tomorrow morning I'll explain everything then." Ash said.

"Okay. See you." Red said.

"Bye." Ash replied.

* * *

2 hours later

"Welcome to the 3th round of the top 8. On the left side we have Kalos champion Diantha and on the right side is Sinnoh champion Cynthia!" The commentator said as the crowd cheered.

Ash sat down as Cynthia and Diantha walked onto the battlefield. James then sat next to him.

"How are your pokemon James?" Ash asked.

"They'll be fine but Ddraig needs to rest." James said.

"Sorry about that." Ash replied.

"I expected you to be strong but not that damn strong." James said.

"Well I have been training my pokemon nearly nonstop for six years." Ash replied.

"Hey. Your first pokemon was a Charmander wasn't it?" James asked.

"No. Pikachu was my starter pokemon." Ash said as he scratched Pikachu's head.

"Really? How was Pikachu your first pokemon?" James asked.

"I slept in on my 10th birthday so by the time I got to professor Oak's lab the starters were gone." Ash said.

"How the hell did you sleep in?" James asked.

"I knocked my alarm clock off the counter by my bed in the middle of the night." Ash said.

"How do you have Charizard now?" James asked.

"His original trainer Damien abandoned Charizard as a Charmander because he was weak. He said he'd be back for Charmander but Damien left him there to die in a rainstorm. Me, Misty and Brock managed to save him just in time." Ash said and James just sat there shocked.

"What an asshole." James said.

"Tell me about it. The next day he had the nerve to recapture Charmander after what he did but luckily Charmander refused to go and used flamethrower on Damien and he literally ran away crying for his mum." Ash said and James laughed.

"So Charizard has been with you since?" James asked.

"Yep." Ash said.

"By the way I need your help." James said.

"With what?" Ash asked.

"An hour ago Clair was attacked by a couple of Ursaring and she left her pokemon at the pokemon centre. I managed to save her just in time and she kissed me and said she was in love with me." James said.

"How long have you and Clair known each other?" Ash asked.

"A couple of years." James said.

"Oh." Ash replied.

"I don't know what to do. I'm already dating Lucy." James said.

"How about they share you?" Ash asked.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I have two girlfriends James and they have no problem sharing me." Ash said.

"Wow." James exclaimed.

"Have Clair tell Lucy and who knows, they might work something out." Ash said.

"Either that or Lucy and Clair get into a big fight." James said.

"That too." Ash replied.

"Should i?" James asked.

"Life's about taking risks man." Ash said.

"I know. So who are your girlfriends?" James asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ash said.

"Try me." James said.

"James this is a see it to believe it kind of thing." Ash replied.

"Come on dude." James said and Ash shook his head.

Back to the battlefield

"Lucario battle dance!" Cynthia shouted as she summoned Lucario.

"Hawlucha time to battle!" Diantha shouted as she summoned Hawlucha. (Couldn't figure out how to describe Hawlucha)

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Lucario use aura sphere." Cynthia ordered and Lucario threw the sphere at Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha use brick break to deflect it." Diantha ordered.

Hawlucha's swung its hand and smashed the aura sphere in the air.

"Lucario use flash cannon." Cynthia ordered and Lucario fired a white beam at Hawlucha.

"Dodge and use High jump kick." Diantha ordered as Hawlucha jumped into the air and its knee glowed orange.

Hawlucha flew down to where Lucario was and kneed him in the stomach.

"Use aura sphere." Cynthia ordered and Lucario fired its signature move.

The sphere hit Hawlucha in the face and stumbled back a few feet.

"Hawlucha can you continue?" Diantha asked and Hawlucha stood up and nodded.

"Alright use brick break." Diantha ordered and Hawlucha charged at Lucario and slammed its fist in Lucario's face.

"Lucario use flash cannon." Cynthia ordered and Lucario fired a white beam at Hawlucha.

Hawlucha struggled to get up.

"Lucario finish Hawlucha with close combat." Cynthia ordered.

Lucario charged at Hawlucha and punch it in the face then kicked it in the stomach twice and then performed a wheel kick and sent Hawlucha flying into the wall.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Lucario wins." The ref said.

"I'm proud of you Hawlucha. Return." Diantha said as she returned Hawlucha back to its pokeball.

"Tyrantrum time to battle!" Diantha shouted as Tyrantrum appeared and roared.

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Tyrantrum use dragon breath." Diantha ordered and Tyrantrum fired a pinkish beam of draconic energy at Lucario.

The beam hit Lucario and was sent flying backwards a couple of feet. Lucario struggled to get up afterwards.

"Tyrantrum use earthquake." Diantha ordered and the ground started to shake.

As the ground stopped shaking Lucario was lying flat on its back with swirls in its eyes.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Tyrantrum wins." The ref said as Cynthia returned Lucario.

"Roserade battle dance!" Cynthia shouted as a green pokemon with Red and Blue roses for hands appeared.

"Battle begin." The ref said.

"Roserade use leaf storm." Cynthia ordered and Roserade created a tornado with leafs and launched it at Tyrantrum.

The attack hit Tyrantrum who was sent back a couple of feet.

"Tyrantrum use fire fang." Diantha ordered and Tyrantrum's jaw engulfed in flames and ran towards Roserade.

"Roserade dodge it." Cynthia ordered and Roserade jumped out of the way but Tyrantrum managed to trap Roserade with its flaming jaws.

Roserade screamed in pain.

In the stands

"Wow. Tyrantrum is holding its own even if it is at a type disadvantage." James said.

"A Type advantage doesn't determine who wins James. I managed to beat some of my opponents who had the type advantage." Ash replied and James just nodded.

Back to the battle

"Roserade use giga drain." Cynthia ordered.

Green glowing beams wrapped around Tyrantrum and started to drain its energy while replenishing Roserade's energy.

"Tyrantrum use draco meteor." Diantha ordered and Tyrantrum formed an orange ball and fired it into the air.

"Roserade use leaf storm and then dodge." Cynthia ordered and Roserade fired another tornado at Tyrantrum just as the Draco meteor split into multiple meteors.

Roserade then dodged the meteors but one managed to hit Roserade and dust surrounded it.

The dust settled and Roserade was barely standing and Tyrantrum was trying to stand up but fainted.

"Tyrantrum is un-" The ref said before Roserade fainted as well.

"Tyrantrum and Roserade are both unable to battle. This battle is a draw." The ref said as the girl returned their pokemon.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I'm sorry that you guys had to wait over a month for me to update. I've started my second semester at college and the work has kept me busy plus I haven't had any luck finding more ideas for this story as well. I'm sorry. I'm trying the best I can. I'm thinking of taking a break from this story and start my second one. I want you to know that I'm not giving up on this story but I'm fresh out of ideas right now so until I manage to think of some, I'm going to start my second story. It will be crossover of Pokemon and Metal Gear Solid. For those who aren't familiar with Metal Gear, I suggest this you watch the walkthrough of Metal gear solid 1, 2, 3, 4 and Metal Gear Rising Revengence on YouTube. I might post the second part of the battle first but I'll think about it. The story will be called either Metal Gear Solid: a trainer's revenge or Metal Gear Solid a trainer's journey. Which one do you think sounds better? Anyway see you soon.**

 **Peace.**


	17. Cynthia vs Diantha Part 2

**Hey guys Spartankiller117 here.**

 **I'm back once again. Once again I am sorry for making you wait. The week before I had 3 assignments due in on the same day and I was given the template for one of them the day before so I've been very busy. Two of them I had to resubmit last week. I hope you guys don't hate me for the long updates but I want to know that I'm trying the best I can to update as soon as possible. I've nearly finished the first chapter of my second story and I hope you guys will love it. Should I call it Metal Gear Solid: A Trainer's Vengeance or Metal Gear Solid: A Trainer's Journey? I'll let you decide. BluRio I've read your review and I'm not going to use those ideas but I do admit, they are very good and you should write a story of your own. I hope you all like the second part of the battle. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16

In the stands

'Wow. No wonder they're champions. I can easily tell they're stronger than me." James said.

"Yeah. Before Cynthia became a champion she had a lot of motivation." Ash said.

"Really? What gave her the motivation to become champion?" James asked.

"I've got no right to tell you and it's a touchy subject for her." Ash said.

"Oh." James replied.

Back to the battle

"Milotic battle dance." Cynthia said as she summoned Milotic.

"Gourgeist time to battle." Diantha said as she summoned Gourgeist. (Can't describe what Gourgeist looks like.)

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Gourgeist use leech seed." Diantha ordered and Gourgeist threw a seed at Milotic.

Then roots started to wrap around Milotic and drained some of its energy and transferred it to Gourgeist.

"Milotic aqua ring." Cynthia ordered and blue rings surrounded Milotic.

"That was cleaver Cynthia. I'll give you that." Diantha said.

"Thank you." Cynthia replied.

In the stands

"That was very cleaver." James said.

"Yeah. Since leech drains an opponent's energy, using aqua ring to regain energy was a great way to counter." Ash replied.

Back to the battle

Leech seed started to take effect again as Milotic felt its energy getting drained again. Then blue surrounded Milotic again and healed it slightly.

"Gourgeist use shadow ball." Diantha ordered and Gourgeist fired a purple and black sphere at Milotic.

"Milotic use hydro pump." Cynthia ordered and Milotic fired a large stream of water at the shadow ball.

Both attacks collided and cause an explosion.

Then leech seed took effect and after aqua ring took effect.

"Gourgeist use sunny day." Diantha ordered and the sun got brighter. (Is that what happens?)

"Milotic use ice beam." Cynthia ordered and Milotic fired blue lightning like beam of ice at Gourgeist.

The ice beam hit Gourgeist and its entire lower half of its body was frozen in ice.

Once again leech seed again and then aqua ring took effect as well.

"Solar beam." Diantha ordered and Gourgeist fired a yellow beam of solar energy.

"Big mistake. Milotic use mirror coat." Cynthia order and Milotic's body glowed.

The solar hit Milotic causing it to screech in pain as the beam was reflected back with twice the damage and hit Gourgeist.

Both pokemon were struggling to stand but unfortunately for Milotic leech seed took effect and drained the last of its energy making it faint.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Gourgeist wins." The ref said.

"Well done Milotic return. Garchomp battle dance." Cynthia said as she summoned her most powerful pokemon.

In the stand

Red was watching the battle and was surprised when Cynthia summoned Garchomp.

'Could that be?' Red thought as he looked at two of his pokemon inside their pokeballs.

Back to the battle

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Garchomp use dragon claw." Cynthia ordered and Garchomp's claw glowed.

Garchomp hit Gourgeist and it fainted.

"Gourgeist is unable to battle. Garchomp wins." The ref said.

Diantha returns Gourgeist to its pokeball and summons Gardevoir.

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

"Garchomp use stone edge." Cynthia ordered and stones formed around Garchomp.

"Dodge it Gardevoir." Diantha ordered and Gardevoir dodged.

"Use moonblast." Diantha ordered.

The attack hit Garchomp which made it scream in pain as it was super effective.

"Damn. Garchomp use dragon rush and combine it with flamethrower." Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp was surrounded by draconic energy and fire formed in its mouth. The blue energy then turned purple and purple flames erupted around it. Garchomp flew towards Gardevoir. Garchomp hit Gardevoir who was sent flying backwards into the wall.

"You okay Gardevoir?" Diantha asked and Gardevoir nodded and walked back onto the field.

"Gardevoir time to mega evolve." Diantha said as grabbed her necklace which started to glow.

Gardevoirs necklace glowed as a bright light surrounded it. The light died down and Gardevoir looked different. (Was going to describe Gardevoir but wanted to get this chapter done since I haven't updated since February.)

"Impressive Diantha. I'll admit you certainly got my heart beating faster." Cynthia said as Diantha smiled.

Cynthia then reached into one of her pockets and pulled out to bracelets one larger than the other. She attached the large one to Garchomp and one around her wrist.

"Garchomp mega evolve!" Cynthia shouted as she touched the stone attached to the bracelet and a bright light surrounded Garchomp.

In the stands

"I didn't know Cynthia could mega evolve her Garchomp." James said.

"Me neither." Ash replied.

"This will be a close battle." James said and Ash nodded as the light died down.

Back to the battle (Imagine the music used at the end of Paul and Ash's battle in the Sinnoh league in the background)

Garchomp roared as the light disappeared.

"Garchomp use flamethrower!" Cynthia ordered and Garchomp fired very large flames as Gardevoir.

Gardevoir tried to dodge but no luck as Gardevoir screamed to pain.

"Gardevoir use fairy wind." Diantha ordered.

"Garchomp dodge and use stone edge." Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp dodged the fairy wind and stone hurdled at Gardevoir who didn't have enough time to react.

"Gardevoir use psychic!" Diantha ordered and Gardevoir's eye glowed blue. Garchomp was lifted up into the air and slammed back down onto the ground multiple times.

Both pokemon were barely standing and breathing heavily.

"Alright Gardevoir use giga impact!" Diantha ordered and Gardevoir was surrounded by a purple aura.

"You too Garchomp." Cynthia ordered.

Both pokemon flew towards each other and clashed in the middle of the battle field. Both pokemon struggled to overpower each other and caused an explosion. The shockwave was strong and cracks formed in the wall and stands.

The dust cleared and both pokemon were still standing. They both looked at each other and both Diantha's and Cynthia's hearts were beating fast as they thought who would win.

After 5 seconds Garchomp fell to the ground.

"Garchomp is unable to-" The ref said as Gardevoir fell to the ground

"Garchomp and Gardevoir are both unable to battle. This battle is a draw!" The ref said.

"Unbelievable folks! For the first time in history of this tournament we have a draw!" The commentator shouted and the crowd cheered. Diantha and Cynthia were still trying to process what just happened.

They walked up to their pokemon and congratulated them and returned them.

In the stands

"Wow. A draw." James said.

"I can't believe it either. I wonder what happens now." Ash replied.

"We'll have to wait and see." James said.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you later James and good luck with Lucy and Clair." Ash said as he and James shook hands.

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it." James said as Ash left.

* * *

15 minute later.

Ash walked into the hotel and saw Cynthia and Diantha sitting on the couch.

"Hey Ash." Cynthia said as she and Diantha gave him a kiss.

"A draw." Ash said.

"I know. My mind is still trying to process it." Diantha said.

"Same here." Ash and Cynthia said at the same time.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello." Ash said.

"Hey Ash you might want to turn on the news now." Lance said over the phone and Ash turned on the TV.

"Mr Goodshow. What are you going to do since Diantha and Cynthia drew in that battle?" A reporter asked.

"I've decided that they will work in pairs and if they are undefeated then they will have another battle at the end of the tournament." Charles said and the girls were shocked.

"Charles is always full of surprises." Ash said.

"The semi-finals will start in a week." Charles said as five pictures appeared on the screen and rotated clockwise. The pictures rotated again and Ash and the girls looked at each other in shock.

With the traitors

"Looks like Ash is gonna be eliminated next week." Max said.

Ash vs Cynthia and Diantha.

Back to the hotel

Ash clenched his fists as he looked at the match ups and thought of the upcoming battle.

"Let's not worry about this right and go to bed." Cynthia said.

"Good idea." Diantha replied as they went to bed.

* * *

5 hours later

Location unknown

Ash woke up and saw he was chained in the middle of nowhere. A bright light made Ash close his eyes for a second. He opened his eyes and saw Cynthia and Diantha walking down a street with two kids. One of them was a boy who had Cynthia's blonde hair colour and had Ash's spikey hair and eyes. The other was a girl who had Ash's black hair and Diantha's eyes and long hair. They looked around 6 years. Ash figured that they were his son and daughter.

'What's going on here?' Ash thought as a man holding a sword appeared in front of Diantha, Cynthia and the kids.

The man looked around 19 years old. He had Ash's black spikey hair and Cynthia's grey eyes. He looked at them with an evil smile and held up his sword. Diantha and Cynthia picked up the kids and ran in the opposite direction but the man launched himself towards them. He swung his sword and Cynthia, Diantha and the kids screamed as everything went black.

Ash's eyes shot open and screamed. The scream woke up Cynthia and Diantha who looked at Ash with worried expressions on their faces.

"Ash you ok?" Cynthia asked as Ash was breathing heavily.

"I'm fine." Ash said as he stood up.

"Another bad dream?" Diantha asked and Ash nodded.

"I need to get some fresh air." Ash said as he put some clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Diantha asked with a worried tone.

"I just need to clear my head. That's all." Ash said.

"Promise us you're not going to do anything." Diantha said.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid." Ash said as he gave them a kiss.

Ash walked out the bedroom and let Lucario out of his pokeball.

"Make sure they're safe." Ash ordered.

" _Yes Master._ " Lucario said as Ash left the room.

5 minutes later

Ash was on a mountain and the screams of the girls echoed inside his head.

He sunk down onto his knees as his anger kept growing. He clenched his fists as he felt his aura getting stronger and screamed.

Then the ground started to shake.

Meanwhile

Red and Ash's Lucario felt a pain in their heads as they felt Ash's power growing. They both had one thought in their heads.

'How does Ash/Master have that much power?' They thought.

The entire world felt like it was shaking and creaks formed in buildings in Kalos, Kanto, Unova, Sinnoh and Hoenn.

Location unknown

"Sir. The earthquake is caused by a massive increase in aura." A scientist said.

"I can feel it. Who is it?" The boss asked.

"Red Ketchum's son." The scientist said.

"I see." The boss replied.

"Could he be the-" The scientist said but the boss held him by his throat and slam him against the wall.

"NO HE ISN'T! I AM!" The boss said as a red aura surrounded him.

"Ok. I'm sorry sir. P-please don't kill me." The scientist begged and the boss let him go.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now. Leave before I change my mind." The boss said.

'Soon Red Ketchum. I will kill you and your son and I will take my rightful place as ruler of the world.' The boss thought.

"Giovanni machine is ready." The head scientist said.

"Right. Don't start the test without me. I'll be there in a moment." Giovanni said.

"Yes sir." The scientist said as he left.

Back at the mountains

Ash stopped screaming and felt his increased power. He never felt anything like it before. He may have had enough strength to shake the ground but this power it was incredible. (He is as powerful as SS3 Goku when he fought Majin Buu)

'With this power I protect everyone.' Ash thought.

 **Finally done**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter. For those who have Xbox One, you can add me as a friend if you want. My user name is Guardian292. The games I play are Destiny, (My Titan's light level is 386 and my Hunter is at 385) Gears of War 4, Halo 5 Guardians and Call of duty 4 Remastered. I did have Call of duty Black ops 3 installed but deleted it so I can play on Gears of War 4. I will be posting the first chapter of my second story next week on Sunday. The reason why is because it's my birthday that day. I am getting 3 new games. GTA 5, Doom and Lego worlds. (My friend in college wanted me to get it because none our friends on Xbox live don't have it.) Hope you read my second story.**

 **Peace**


	18. AN

**Hey guys**

 **I've posted my second story. It is called Metal Gear Solid: A Trainers Quest for Revenge. (MGS ATQFR) I will still be updating A new life but since I will be more focused on MGS ATQFR it will be a while until I do. I hope you guys don't mind. In MGS ATQFR Ash will be in a harem and the list of girls that Ash will be dating are on the prologue of the story. I will add more to the list as I update the story. There will be girls from other animes but it will NOT be a proper crossover. There is a list of girls that will not be part of the harem (not trying to sound rude but) so do not ask me to add them to the harem because I don't want to. There is also a list of girls that I haven't decided if they will be in the harem or not so you can decided that for me if you want. Hope you read it and enjoy it.**


	19. Parents reunite and the question

**Hey guys.**

 **I'm back once again. I've posted chapter 2 for MGS ATQFR. I've got nothing else to say so might as well get on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

" **Human speech"**

" _ **Pokémon speech**_ **"**

' **Human thoughts'**

' _ **Pokémon thoughts**_ **'**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

3 hours later

Cynthia and Diantha were getting worried about Ash as he never came back after he created that earthquake. They put on their clothes and went to Lucario.

"Lucario can you find Ash?" Cynthia asked and Lucario nodded.

"He's on top of Mt moon." Red said behind them.

"Thank Arceus you're here Red." Diantha said.

"I felt Ash's aura increase massively. What's the matter with him?" Red asked.

"All we know is that Ash had a bad dream and said he needed some air." Diantha said.

"Another one?" Red asked.

"Ash told you about his other one?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah. I know what he's going through. I've been there myself. The fear of losing the ones we love." Red said as he explained his dream of losing Ash and Delia.

"That bastard." Cynthia said.

"Forget about that right now. Let's go to Ash. He'll need us by his side." Red said as Diantha summoned Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir teleport us to the top of Mt Moon." Diantha ordered and Gardevoir nodded.

Mt moon

Red and the girls were teleported to Mt Moon and heard Ash scream. They found him and saw him punching boulders and sat down panting.

"Ash?" Cynthia exclaimed as he looked them.

"Hey." Ash said as the girls pulled him into a hug.

"You had us worried." Cynthia said.

"I'm sorry." Ash replied as he returned the hug.

"Ok Ash. Tell us what happened in your dream." Red said.

"It was similar to yours Dad. Cynthia and Diantha were killed by our son." Ash said feeling a bit awkward.

"What? Our son?" Cynthia and Diantha asked at the same time.

"Trust me it felt awkward just saying it." Ash said.

"That explains your boost in power. You literally shook the entire world." Red said shocking Ash.

"Damn." Ash exclaimed.

"Be specific about him Ash." Diantha said.

"Well he did have my hair colour but he had Cynthia's eyes." Ash said.

"We can pretty much guess who the mother is." Red said with a grin making Cynthia blush and Diantha nudging her.

"We'll talk about this later. For now we're going to see Delia." Red said.

"Are we?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah. Dad thinks that Mum doesn't want to see him but I've got a plan." Ash said.

"Really? What is it?" Cynthia asked and Ash whispered it to Red and the girls.

"That's a good idea." Red said.

"I just need to get a couple of things first. I just need to borrow Gardevoir for a moment Diantha." Ash said.

"Sure." Diantha said and Gardevoir walk to him.

"Gardevoir teleport me back to the indigo plateau." Ash ordered and they both disappeared.

10 minutes later

Ash and Gardevoir returned.

"What did you need to get?" Cynthia asked.

"Just my pokemon." Ash said half lying.

"Ok Gardevoir teleport us to Pallet Town." Diantha ordered.

* * *

Pallet Town

Ash, Red and the girls appeared in Pallet Town three blocks away from Ash's house. They walked to the house.

"Ok Dad. You stay out here until we tell you to come in." Ash said and Red nodded.

Ash knocked on the door and Delia opened it.

"Hello you three. This is a nice surprise." Delia said as they walked into the house and noticed it was bit of a mess thanks to Ash.

A Mr Mime was walking around until it saw Ash.

" _Ash!_ " Mr Mine shouted as he gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you too Mimey." Ash said.

Pikachu then jumped from Ash's shoulder onto the ground. Ash kneelt down and gave Pikachu two small boxes.

"Take these upstairs. We'll be up in a moment." Ash whispered and Pikachu nodded as he ran upstairs with the boxes with Mr Mime following him.

"How are you three?" Delia asked.

"Mum you might want to sit down." Ash said and Delia was confused as she sat down on one of the chairs around the table.

"There's something we've got to tell you." Ash said as he and girls sat opposite to Delia.

"Don't tell me Cynthia and Diantha are pregnant." Delia said as Ash and the girls blushed.

"N-no. That's not what we want to tell you." Ash said.

"Oh sorry." Delia replied.

"We've seen Dad and know why he disappeared." Ash said and Delia was shocked.

"Why did he disappear?" Delia asked.

"Do you remember Team Rocket?" Ash asked and Delia nodded.

"There are other teams around the world and Dad stopped their plans for world domination. After that they were very mad. All the teams made a truce and put a large bounty on Dad. 8 zeros." Ash explained and Delia sat there shocked.

"He left us to protect us. He didn't want to risk us being killed." Ash said.

"I always knew that there was a good reason why he disappeared. He always thought about us first than himself." Delia said.

"I spoke to him yesterday and he thinks that you hate him and want to see him again." Ash said.

"Ash I love Red and I do want to see him again. I had an opportunity to start dating again but I never took it. Every night before bed I look out the window and take a glance at the sky to see if there would be a shooting star. The night before, I saw one and wished that I could see him again." Delia said as Ash and the girls smiled.

"Mum." Ash said and she looked at him.

"Your wish as come true. You can come in now Dad!" Ash shouted as Delia looked at the door.

Red walked through the door and looked at Delia who started to cry. Delia stood up and ran to Red and pulled him into a hug. Ash, Red and the girls could hear her crying.

"You're… really back." Delia said as Red returned the hug.

"I'm sorry I-" Red said before Delia kissed him while stroke her hair.

"Don't be sorry Red. It's not your fault. I'm just so happy you're back home." Delia said as she held him tighter.

"Me too." Red replied as tears ran down his face.

"Lets leave them alone for a moment." Cynthia said as she, Ash and Diantha walked upstairs to Ash's room.

They walked into his room and Pikachu and Mr Mime talking to each other.

"Girls there's something I need to tell you." Ash said.

"Every person is afraid of something and I am afraid of losing you too. When I was training I also thought that you agreed with them assholes that I'm weak and before I confessed to Diantha I always thought that you would laugh at me if I would." Ash said.

"Ash Ketchum you are not weak and we love you. Throughout the entire tournament we could tell that your pokemon weren't even close to using their full strength but those assholes are stubborn to admit that they were wrong about you. We'll always be by your side no matter what happens. If those bastards ever try to mess with then they're making a big mistake." Cynthia said as she and Diantha kissed him.

Ash smiled at them.

"Pikachu do you have them?" Ash asked and Pikachu nodded while the girls were confused.

"Girls I love you too and always will do. I couldn't imagine a life without you." Ash said as he got on one knee.

"Cynthia Shirona, Diantha Carnet will you marry me?" Ash asked as the girls started to cry.

"Yes! Yes we will!" They shouted as Pikachu handed Ash the small boxes. He opened them and revealed two engagement rings. He then put them on both the girl's left hand ring finger. Girls looked at them and gave Ash a bone crushing hug as they cried on his shoulders. Pikachu started to cry as his trainer proposed to the girls.

"Shall we go downstairs and Mum and Dad the good news?" Ash asked and the girls nodded.

They walked downstairs and saw Red and Delia talking. Red saw them.

"Girls you ok? Have you been crying?" Red asked as Delia looked at them with concern.

"Yeah we have." They said.

"Why?" Delia asked.

"Have a look." They said as the lifted up their left hands showing them the rings.

"Wait a minute. Ash did you just propose?" Red asked and Ash nodded.

"Congratulations!" Red and Delia shouted as they gave Ash a hug.

"My baby boy is getting married." Delia said with tears of joy. Delia and Red looked at the girls and extended their arms.

"Come give your future parents in laws a hug." Red said the girls ran to them and gave hugs.

"They're so happy." Cynthia said.

"Cynthia." Red said.

"Yeah?" Cynthia asked.

"We promise to be the parents you always wanted." Red said as Cynthia smiled.

"Thank you." Cynthia replied.

"So you both are battling Ash next week." Red said and the girls nodded.

"Ash even though you are getting married doesn't mean they have to hold back." Red said and Ash chuckled.

"I don't want them to hold back." Ash said.

"I want to test their pokemon's strength more specially Garchomp and Gardevoir." Red said with a grin.

"What why?" Diantha asked.

"I recorded a battle between Ash and this guy James." Red said as showed them the end of the battle where Ash's and James' Charizards had their beam struggle.

"What power." Cynthia exclaimed.

"How much power did you say Charizard was using Ash? 15% was it?" Red asked and shocked the girls.

"What kind of training did you do all these years?" Diantha asked and Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go outside to the forest." Red said.

* * *

5 minutes later

Red stood opposite Cynthia and Diantha with his Charizard while Cynthia had her Garchomp and Diantha had Gardevoir.

"You go first girls." Red said.

"Thank you. Garchomp use hyper beam!" Cynthia ordered.

"Gardevoir use psychic to keep him still." Diantha ordered as Gardevoir's eyes glowed light blue.

The hyper beam hit Charizard directly at its face but was unfazed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cynthia asked.

"Make sure Charizard doesn't move Gardevoir." Diantha said and Gardevoir nodded.

Red grinned.

"Up in the air Charizard." Red ordered as Charizard flew up into the air.

"What?" Diantha exclaimed.

"Charizard use mega punch on Gardevoir." Red ordered and Charizard's fist glowed.

Charizard flew at a speed Gardevoir couldn't keep up with as Charizard punch Gardevoir who fainted.

"O-one punch?" Diantha exclaimed.

"Garchomp use dragon rush." Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp flew straight at Charizard and struck him at full force. Charizard grunted slightly.

"Not bad Cynthia. Charizard use seismic toss." Red ordered as Charizard grabbed Garchomp's arm and slammed it down on the ground. Garchomp fainted instantly.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia shouted as she ran to Garchomp making sure it was ok.

Red patted Charizard's back and walked up to girls with hyper potions. Red sprayed the potions on Garchomp and Gardevoir who grunted in pain.

"You raised them well you two." Red said and the girls smiled.

"Thank you." They said as Red looked at Charizard.

"So Charizard, what did you think of your daughter's strength?" Red asked while shocking Ash and the girls.

"Daughter?!" They shouted.

"Yep. Charizard is Cynthia's Garchomp's father." Red said as Garchomp was shocked.

Charizard walked up to Garchomp and gave it a hug.

"If Charizard is Garchomp's father then who is her mother?" Cynthia asked as Red grabbed a pokeball from his belt and summoned his Garchomp.

"Garchomp meet your daughter." Red said as he pointed at Cynthia's Garchomp. Red's Garchomp walked to Charizard and Cynthia's Garchomp.

"By the way Ash I want you to summon your Charizard." Red said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I want to see it." Red said as Ash summoned his Charizard.

"So you got the egg I sent for you." Red said confusing Ash.

"What egg?" Ash asked.

"That egg I sent Professor Oak for when you started your journey." Red said.

"Professor Oak never gave me an egg when I became a trainer." Ash replied.

"How did you meet Charizard then?" Red asked.

"I rescued him from a trainer named Damian." Ash said as he clicked on.

"That son of a bitch. He must have stolen the egg before I could get it." Ash said.

"Anyway Ash your Charizard and Cynthia's Garchomp are brother and sister." Red said.

"WHAT?!" Ash and Cynthia shouted.

"Yep." Red said.

"Damn, today is full of surprises." Ash said.

"Another reason I wanted to test your pokemon strengths is so I can train you so you can have a chance against him and I want to get to know my future daughter in laws a bit more." Red said and the girls blushed while Delia giggled.

Meanwhile

"Victim number 6." Giovanni said as some grunts brought in a man who looked like around 28 years old and scrapped him onto a chair.

"Please. Please don't kill me." The man said in fear as a large needle was injected in his arm.

"Activate it." Giovanni ordered.

"No please!" The man shouted.

"Yes sir." The head scientist said.

Then man screamed at the pain he was feeling as a white light engulfed the room. The light died down and the man was died. His hair was turning from brown to grey. Then a small canister with a blue glow inside was given to the head scientist.

"Success. His aura has been completely extracted." The scientist said and Giovanni smiled as he was handed the canister.

Giovanni looked at the canister as he crushed it with his hand and absorbed the aura. The aura turned from blue to red as it went inside Giovanni's body.

"Congratulations sir. Your power is on par with Ketchum's son." The scientist said.

"Red Ketchum you will regret stopping my plans for world domination." Giovanni said as he clenched his hands as he relished in his power.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Are you guys surprised? I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. If you have chance check out my second story that I have started recently and I hope you like it as well.**

 **Peace**


	20. The battle begins

**Hey guys I'm back**

 **A reader Phantomsoul2015 asked me if Giovanni is going to be related to Ash and I want you and everyone else to know that he isn't going to be related to Ash. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 18

3 days later

Cynthia and Diantha were training they're pokemon with Red. Like Ash, Red managed to train his Pokémon to use more than four moves and trained Cynthia's and Diantha's Pokémon to do the same thing. Right now Cynthia was currently using Milotic and Diantha was using Tyrantrum while Red was using Blastoise.

"Milotic use mirror coat." Cynthia ordered.

"Tyrantrum use dragon pulse on Milotic." Diantha ordered as Tyrantrum went in front of Milotic.

'What are they doing?' Red thought as the dragon pulse hit Milotic.

The dragon pulse was reflected back and Tyrantrum moved out of the way of the beam which hit Blastoise.

"Wow. I admit, that is an impressive strategy although there are two flaws to it." Red said.

"Milotic takes damage when using mirror coat and I can't think of the second flaw," Cynthia said.

"Your opponent's pokemon might know mirror coat as well and will reflect your attack back dealing more damage to your pokemon. I recommend that you use it as a last resort." Red said as the girls nodded.

"That's enough for today." Red said as they returned their pokemon.

"Thanks for training us Red." Diantha said.

"No problem." Red replied.

"Hey Red I forgot to ask but is it true that that you became the Kanto champion when you were 11 years old?" Cynthia asked.

"Yep. I did." Red said shocking the girls.

"Wow." Diantha said.

"I realised that even though you disappeared, you're still the Kanto champion." Cynthia said.

"Yep I am. 33 years later and I'm still the champion." Red said.

Meanwhile

Ash was sitting on a bench at the indigo plateau on his own thinking of strategies to use against Cynthia and Diantha until he was interrupted by the traitors.

"Hey Ketchum!" Misty shouted as Ash sighed and faced them.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"You might as well forfeit the tournament. You have no chance of beating two champions so you might as well give up now." May said.

"Is that all?" Ash asked.

"No. We want our pokemon back you thief." Iris said.

"I didn't steal them and you know it." Ash replied.

"You did steal them. If you don't give them back, we'll report you to Officer Jenny." Dawn threaten and Ash sighed as he shook his head.

"Report me if you want but there were two witnesses and they'll prove that Empoleon, Buneary, Glaceon, Blaziken and Dragonite wanted me to their trainer and one of them has a psychic type pokemon." Ash said with a grin as he walked away.

* * *

30 minutes later

Grace walked into the house.

"Delia I'm back from the Ryhorn racing contest!" Grace shouted.

"I'm in the shower, I'll down in a few minutes!" Delia shouted.

Grace then went to get a drink of water from the fridge as she saw Mr Mime sweeping the floor.

'Mime Mr Mime' Mr Mime said.

"Hello Mr Mime." Grace said with a smile rubbing his head.

'I might give Serena a call and see how she's doing.' Grace thought as she walked to the video phone and dialled a number and Serena's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Serena." Grace said.

"Hi Mum. Are you OK?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Grace asked.

"I'm ok. I'm trying to find Ash before the traitors." Serena said.

"Got some news about them?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. Dawn's, Empoleon and Buneary, May's Blaziken, Glaceon and Iris' Dragonite left them so Ash could become their trainer." Serena said.

"So they're Ash's pokemon now?" Grace asked.

"Yeah they are but Max and the others have it in their heads that Ash stole them and are planning to report him to Officer Jenny if he doesn't give them back." Serena said.

"Ok. Try find him as fast as you can and I'll tell Delia." Grace said.

"Ok. See you later Mum." Serena said.

"See you later. Be careful." Grace replied as she hung up.

Then she heard the fount door. She walked to it hoping it was Ash but it was Red.

"You can't just walk in here sir." Grace said.

"I live here. Who are you?" Red asked.

"My name's Grace. Who are you and why do you look like the older version of my daughter's friend?" Grace asked.

"What's going on down here?" Delia asked as she walked down the stairs wearing her normal clothes and a towel around her hair.

"This guy just let himself in without permission." Grace said.

"Grace. This is my husband Red." Delia said shocking Grace.

"Your husband?" Grace asked and Delia nodded.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness." Grace said.

"It's Ok, I would've done the same thing." Red replied as Cynthia and Diantha walked in.

"Excuse me but are you Serena's mother?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes I am. You must be Cynthia." Grace said as she shook her hand.

"I'm Diantha." Diantha said as she shook Grace's hand.

"Serena told me about you both." Grace said.

"We figured she would." Diantha said.

"Do you know where Ash is?" Grace asked.

"We haven't seen since this morning." Cynthia said.

"He's on the way here." Red said.

"How do you know that?" Grace asked.

"Later. How come you want him?" Red asked.

"Serena's trying to find him." Grace said.

"News about the traitors?" Diantha asked.

"They're planning to report him to Officer Jenny." Grace said.

"What for?" Delia asked.

"Serena said that some of their pokemon belongs to Ash now and they have it in their heads that he stole them." Grace said.

"Well he didn't steal them. They chose Ash to be their trainer. Me and Cynthia were there." Diantha said as Ash walked into the house.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked.

"Those assholes are going to Officer Jenny if you don't give them 'their' pokemon back." Red said.

"I saw them half an hour ago telling me to forfeit the tournament and threaten me to give them back 'their' pokemon back or… well you can guess what they threaten me with." Ash said as Red clenched his fists.

"Why can't they just leave you alone?" Grace asked.

"I don't know." Ash said.

4 days later

The traitors did report Ash to Officer Jenny but thanks to Cynthia, Diantha and her Gardevoir, they proved that the pokemon willingly became Ash's pokemon. Cynthia and Diantha continued their training with Red and now the very first 2 vs 1 master tournament was about to begin.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first match of the semi-finals. One the right side we have Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The announcer shouted and the crowd cheered as Ash walked onto the field.

"On the left side we have the Sinnoh and Kalos champions Cynthia and Diantha!" The announcer shouted again and the crowd cheered again.

"Since this is a 2 vs 1 match, the left trainers will only use 3 pokemon each while the right trainer uses 6. Select your pokemon." The ref said.

"Ladies first." Ash said.

"Thank you Ash. Lucario battle dance!" Cynthia shouted as she summoned Lucario.

"Hawlucha time to battle!" Diantha shouted as she summoned Hawlucha.

"Infernape, Pikachu lend me your aura!" Ash shout as he summoned Infernape and Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder.

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Did you like the chapter? I think Red became champion at 11 because I watch this series on YouTube call Death Battle. It's where they put to characters from games, films or anime against each other in a duel to the death. One of the videos was about pokemon vs digimon more specifically Red's Charizard vs Argumon (I think that's it name and how it is spelt) and they said that Red became the Kanto champion in less than a year after he became a trainer. I was actually going to post this yesterday but I just realised that today is the 1 year anniversary of when I became a fanfiction author. To celebrate I'm letting you decide which story I'm going to start next. I've got 3 stories (just crossovers) but** **YOU** **are deciding which one I should start. The list is as follows.**

 **Crossovers**

 **Pokemon + Dragon Ball Z (betrayal story) AshxHarem**

 **Pokemon + Highschool dxd (anime not mange because I've never read any of them) (betrayal) AshxHarem**

 **Harry potter + Dragon Ball Z (I've loved harry potter since I was 4 but I never read the books and Dragon Ball Z is one of the best animes I've ever watched so I decided make a crossover of the both of them.) HarryxFleur (Read a few HarryxFleur fanfics and I like how Harry dates Fleur even though she's 3 years older than him.)**

 **There they are. I haven't thought of names yet but if you want you can even tell me some name for the stories. See you soon. Before I go, do any of you guys watch Ben Phillips if you haven't I recommend you do because he is funny. He pranks his brother or friend (Ben says that they are only friend but in one video Elliot who Ben pranks said this and I quote 'my dickhead of a brother' weird I know) anyway he is very funny and I hope you search for him on YouTube or face book. Ben has 2.5+million subscribers and said that if he gets 3 million subscribers he'll superglue a dildo to Elliot's head. See you guys.**

 **Peace**


	21. AN 2

Hey guys

I know this isn't a chapter but I wanted to let you know that the pokemon x dragon ball crossover has been posted. It is called The betrayed saiyan. I hope you check it out and like it. The other stories will be posted sometime in the future but it's unconfirmed at the moment. Anyway I hope you enjoy The betrayed Saiyan.

Peace


	22. An 3

**Hey guys. It been a while.**

 **I know what you are thinking. "You been gone for months and you don't give us a chapter. What the f***?" I feel the same why. I want all of you to know that I'm haven't given up on any of my stories and I've hit a problem a while back which is why I haven't updated any of my stories. The problem is that the hard drive on my laptop is messed up at the current moment. I've been busy so I've haven't had time to go get it fixed yet. If you know of a way to fix it then it would be a very big help, then I'll be able to update more. I only just remembered that I could write the chapters on the computers at college. To say sorry for making you wait I'm making 3 new stories. Details are below.**

 **Harry potter x Dragon Ball Z/GT/Super –** **Harry Potter the Sayian Wizard**

 **After falling off a carriage on the way to an event Harry is nearly killed by wolves and is recused and sent to a new home. 4 years later he gets a letter from Hogwarts and returns to the wizarding world. Harry's parents are alive. Wrong BWL. HarryxFleur. Possible harem**

 **Dragon ball Z/GT/Super – Dragon Ball Z -** **Goku's new adventure**

 **After King Piccolo's minion kills Krillin, Goku is angry and unlocks a new power hidden inside him. He runs after Piccolo but fails to defeat him. Watch as Goku grows stronger and faces new enemies he never imagined. Goku harem.**

 **Destiny 1/2 x Pokemon –** **A Guardian's Revenge**

 **After losing his parents to 2 Hive gods Crota and Oryx, Ash Ketchum disappears and is presumed dead. What happens when a mysterious stranger recuses a fireteam? AshxCynthiaxMaraSov.**

 **If you have any questions, then PM me or you can find me of Xbox live. My username is Guardian292.**

 **Games** **installed** **(Will help whoever is struggling on any of these games if you have them.)**

 **Fortnite (Who doesn't have this game?)**

 **Destiny 2**

 **Cod WW2**

 **Watch Dogs 2**

 **Cod Black ops 2**

 **Gears of war Ultimate Edition**

 **Gears of war 2/3/Judgement**

 **Game** **Uninstalled** **(Will reinstall if you want to have a game with me.)**

 **Cod 4 Remastered**

 **Cod Black ops 3**

 **Halo 5**

 **Destiny 1**

 **The Division**

 **GTA 5**

 **Doom 2016**

 ** **Again I'm sorry for making you wait and that this isn't a chapter****


	23. Ash vs Cynthia and Diantha

**Hey guys**

 **I have published my seventh story. The pokemon and destiny crossover so I hope you enjoy that and recently I've been looking at my stories and this story has more favs and followers than the other stories. Could you give my other stories some attention please? I appreciate it if you do. I'll be skipping to near the end of the battle because I've had no ideas so I had no other way of continuing the story so I did this. Sorry. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

"Interesting battle. Do you agree Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"Sure is. Greninja lend me your aura." Ash said summoning Greninja.

Each battle has been a 2 of 3 battles have been draws so far. Ash's Infernape just managed to beat Cynthia's Lucario but was taken by her Milotic. Ash then summoned his Staraptor to take on Diantha's Hawlucha While Pikachu took on Milotic. That battle ended in a three-way tie with Cynthia's Milotic still standing but barely. The reason Milotic was still standing was because Cynthia and Diantha used their Mirror Coat strategy to take down Ash pokemon but Pikachu managed to fire a thunderbolt at Hawlucha just before he and Staraptor were taken out. Ash was then three pokemon down. After Diantha summoned Aurorus while Ash summoned his Glalie. Diantha told Cynthia to stay out of the battle to let Milotic to rest for a moment. Aurorus and Glalie were pretty much evenly matched but when Cynthia joined in the battle even though Milotic was still feeling weak, the odds were turning against Ash. Just before Glalie could be taken down, Glalie used hyper beam but what shocked Cynthia and Diantha was that the beam split into two beams. Aurorus used discharge while Milotic used its own hyper beam. All three attacks hit their marks which resulted in another three-way tie. Now Ash now has 2 pokemon left while Cynthia and Diantha have one each.

Greninja appeared ready to battle.

"Gar-" Cynthia tried to summon her Garchomp but Diantha stopped her.

"No Cynthia. I'll take care of Greninja. Gardevoir lets go." Diantha said.

Gardevoir appeared and Greninja got into fighting stance.

"Ash let our pokemon use their full power." Diantha said touching her mega stone.

Gardevoir transformed into her mega evolved form.

"You got it. Ready Greninja?" Ash ask and Greninja nodded.

Ash and Greninja closed their eyes. Greninja was surrounded by a wall of water. The water disappeared and Greninja looked different. He had a bit of resemblance to Ash.

"Will you be ok Ash?" Diantha asked knowing what happened when she saw this transformation for the first time.

"Don't worry. Me and Greninja have been training with this form so it doesn't affect me like it did in the past." Ash said.

To the traitors

"What is that form Serena?" Brock asked.

Serena didn't want to answer but she needed their trust so she could continue spying on them for Ash.

"That form is something that is currently unique to Ash and Greninja. We called it Ash Greninja. What happens is that Ash and Greninja's emotions become one form their own type of unique mega evolution called Bond-Phenomenon. Ash can see what Greninja sees and mimics his movements. The drawback is that when something damages Greninja, it affects Ash too. Also, when used for too long it leaves Ash and Greninja highly exhausted. The first time they used it Ash passed out and other times he used it, it left him exhausted and didn't pass out. I don't think that will be the case now after all these years." Serena said.

Back to the battle

"Greninja use cut!" Ash shouted moving his hands.

Greninja's hands moved at the same time forming a white blade in his hands. Greninja ran towards Gardevoir and Ash was also mimicking his movements even though he wasn't moving.

'Incredible. Ash is doing the exact same thing as Greninja. I've never seen this before. It's like they are one.' Cynthia thought.

"Gardevoir use shadow ball." Diantha ordered.

Greninja sliced through the sphere and proceeded to attack. Gardevoir looked at Diantha and nodded. Gardevoir dodged the attack but Ash was prepared for that. He looked to where Gardevoir was going and Greninja mimicked him and attacked again and this time it hit.

"Not going to work in this battle Diantha. We've been training with this form for years to the point where Greninja can see what I see at any time." Ash said.

"I shouldn't be surprised because I've been thinking that you had plans for this battle but I never suspected this. I bet you knew I wanted to battle Greninja on my own because we never finished that battle we started because it got cut short due to that weakness of that form." Diantha said.

"What weakness?" Cynthia asked in a worried tone.

"You see years ago when I was travelling in the Kalos region I discovered this form. The reason the form exists is because of the type of bond me and Greninja share. Professor Sycamore calls it a Bond-Phenomenon. Basically, me and Greninja become one. Which is why we near enough do the same movements as each other. Whatever pain is inflicted on Greninja, I feel it too. When I showed Diantha this form I passed out for a moment. It doesn't affect me as much as it used to." Ash said.

"Thank Arceus for that." Cynthia said.

"How about we continue the battle?" Diantha asked.

"Let's go." Ash said.

Greninja and Gardevoir charged at each other.

"Greninja use water shuriken." Ash ordered.

Greninja grabbed the big shuriken on its back and threw it at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use shadow ball to counter." Diantha ordered.

The attacks collided with each other and created smoke.

"Greninja use double team and quick attack." Ash ordered.

Multiple copies of Greninja appeared and all ran into the smoke.

The smoke cleared and Diantha saw multiple Greninja.

"Gardevoir try to find the real one with its aura." Diantha ordered and Ash grinned.

Gardevoir tried to find the real one but copies also had aura. Gardevoir's widened.

"Gardevoir what's wrong?" Diantha asked.

"The copies have aura too Diantha. I'm not the only one who trained with aura. Even though Greninja can't use moves such as Aura sphere, it can use aura in other ways." Ash said.

"Gardevoir use shockwave." Diantha ordered knowing it can't miss when an opponent is out in the open.

Gardevoir then sent out lighting at the Greninja copies along with the real one which did massive damage. Ash could feel the effects but now as much as Greninja.

"Clever." Ash said.

Greninja dropped to his knees and looked at Gardevoir.

"Greninja use quick attack." Ash ordered.

Greninja ran around in circles around Gardevoir.

"Now run to Gardevoir." Ash ordered and Greninja did that.

"Gardevoir use moonblast." Diantha ordered.

Gardevoir fired the blast at Greninja who was still running towards Gardevoir.

"Dodge and use Hydro pump." Ash ordered.

Greninja dodged the blast and fired his own attack at close range. Gardevoir's eyes widened as he fired his attack hit her right at her body and was sent backwards to the wall.

"Gardevoir. Are you ok?" Diantha asked.

Gardevoir stood up and nodded.

"Gardevoir I've got a plan. Read my mind." Diantha ordered.

Gardevoir read her mind and nodded.

"Greninja keep your guard up. Use water shuriken." Ash ordered.

Greninja threw the large shuriken to Gardevoir who dodged but the attack to hit her lower body. She moved forward towards Greninja.

"Greninja use cut." Ash ordered.

As Greninja got close to Gardevoir, Diantha grinned.

"Got you. Now Gardevoir draining kiss." Diantha ordered and Gardevoir grabbed Greninja and kiss his cheek and drained some of his energy and recovered halved of the energy taken.

Greninja fell to his knees since the attack was super effective since he was a dark type. Gardevoir even with the energy taken from Greninja, was still a bit weak.

"Ok Greninja use smokescreen." Ash ordered and Greninja breathed smoke onto the field.

"Gardevoir use fairy wind to get rid of the smoke." Diantha ordered.

The wind cleared the smoke and revealed that there were holes in the battlefield.

"Gardevoir try to find Greninja with his aura and use moonblast." Diantha ordered and Ash grinned.

'Got you.' Ash thought.

Gardevoir found Greninja and fired the moonblast Greninja resurfaced and the attack hit but it wasn't Greninja. It was a fake.

"What?" Diantha exclaimed.

"Now Greninja use hydro pump." Ash ordered.

The attack came from the sky and Gardevoir was hit and Greninja landed in front of Ash.

"So, you used double team during the smokescreen and used the copy as bait?" Diantha asked.

"Yep. Now to end this. Greninja use quick attack." Ash ordered.

"Get ready Gardevoir." Diantha said.

"Now Greninja." Ash said as Greninja appeared in front of Gardevoir.

"Hyper beam!" Diantha/Ash shouted.

Both pokemon fired their hyper beams which caused both pokemon to faint.

"Gardevoir and Greninja are both unable to battle. Champion Diantha is out of pokemon so trainer Ash will from now on use one pokemon even though he only has one left." The ref said and the crowd, Ash, Cynthia and Diantha chuckled.

* * *

"Garchomp battle dance!" Cynthia shouted summoning Garchomp.

"Charizard lend me your aura!" Ash shouted.

Garchomp and Charizard looked at each other and grinned. Charizard wanted to prove that he was stronger than his older sister and Garchomp wanted to prove the same thing to her little brother. Both pokemon roared.

"Those two aren't messing around." Diantha said.

"It's not very common but it's a sibling thing for dragons. One of Charizard's mega evolution forms makes him a duel dragon and fire type pokemon and even though he isn't a dragon type in his normal form, Charizard does have a bit of dragon type like qualities because of that mega evolved form. No doubt that they want to prove who is the stronger sibling." Cynthia said.

Cynthia touched her keystone and the mega stone on Garchomp glowed and Garchomp transformed into it mega evolved form. Ash grinned as he revealed his keystone but instead of one there was two. Even though the girls could see how many there were but not what they look like.

"What the? Two mega stones?" Cynthia asked with a confused tone.

"Maybe one of them was for Glalie. They have a mega evolution form." Diantha said since she couldn't see it at that distance.

Ash grinned as he looked that Charizard and tossed him two mega stones. Cynthia and Diantha saw this.

"That's what he's doing. He's planning to swap forms at random times." Cynthia said.

"Let's show them what kind of training we've done for the past 6 years." Ash said.

"Make sure you're ready for when he switches forms." Diantha said and Cynthia nodded.

Ash grinned. Ash touched the key stones and the mega stones on Charizard's arms glowed. The light engulfed Charizard and everyone saw next shocked them beyond belief and 40% of the viewers fainted.

Charizard's body and flame had the colours of Mega Charizard X. It also had the wings of Mega Charizard x as well as the flames coming out of it mouth but it had fins on it arms like Mega Charizard Y. It also had tips on its tail like Mega Charizard Y. The spikes on its head was exact mash up of both forms. The left and right spikes were the same length as Mega Charizard X and the centre spike was the same length as Mega Charizard Y but the top half of it was blue like the other spikes. Finally, its eyes were red like Mega Charizard X.

Meanwhile in Pallet Town

Red spat out his drink at what he just saw and started to cough.

"You all right honey?" Delia asked.

"Yeah. Just shocked that's all." Red said.

"At what? What did I miss?" Delia asked.

"Remember when I told about the two mega evolved forms of Charizard?" Red asked.

"Yeah I remember." Delia said.

"Look at Ash's Charizard." Red said and Delia looked.

Her jaw dropped.

'How come I didn't think of doing that?' Red thought.

Back to the battle

"Expecting me to swap forms? Well to bad." Ash said.

Cynthia and Diantha were speechless.

"Y-you fused the two forms into one? How is that possible?" Diantha asked.

"Through training that's how. One good parts of this combined form is that Charizard is a duel dragon and fire type pokemon." Ash said.

Even the ref was speechless.

"Battle begin." The ref managed to say.

Cynthia somehow managed to get focused.

"Garchomp use dragon claw." Cynthia ordered.

"You too Charizard." Ash ordered.

The siblings clashed dead centre of the battlefield. Garchomp tried to overpower Charizard but Charizard managed to damage Garchomp. If Charizard only used one of its Mega evolved forms. Garchomp would bit slightly stronger but since Charizard is using both its power has been boosted more than normal since it has the stat boosts of both forms and its ability tough claws was also in effect.

"Garchomp use stone edge." Cynthia ordered.

"Dodge and use dragon pulse." Ash ordered.

Charizard managed to dodge the stones launched by Garchomp but a couple hit him dealing a bit of damage. Charizard fired the dragon pulse at Garchomp which was a direct hit.

"Garchomp use dragon tail." Cynthia ordered not knowing Mega Charizard's ability.

"You too Charizard." Ash ordered.

Both pokemon used the move and Charizard beat Garchomp.

'How is Charizard doing that?' Cynthia thought.

"Charizard use steel wing." Ash ordered.

Charizard's wings glowed white.

"Garchomp use iron tail." Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp's tail glowed white and the attacks connected and Charizard once again overpowered Garchomp.

'That's it. Charizard's ability is Tough Claws. Increased damage for moves such as dragon tail or metal claw.' Cynthia thought.

"Garchomp use poison jab." Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp's claw glowed purple and the attack connected with Charizard. Unfortunately for Charizard it's secondary effect took place and poisoned him.

"Damn. Charizard you know what to do." Ash said and Charizard nodded and glowed for a couple of seconds.

The sun suddenly gotten brighter and Ash grinned at his plan. His next attack wouldn't do much against Garchomp but it would be a nice surprise for Cynthia.

"Charizard get in close." Ash ordered.

"Get ready Garchomp." Cynthia said.

'No doubt going to dragon claw or something.' Cynthia thought.

When Charizard got close enough Ash unleashed his surprise.

"Charizard use solar beam." Ash ordered.

The solar beam hit Garchomp in the chest which sent her flying into the wall.

"What?!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"One of the benefits of the combined form. Charizard can swap his abilities anytime. Mega Charizard Y ability is drought." Ash said.

'No wonder the solar beam fired straight away. Drought has the effects of Sunny day.' Cynthia thought.

The poison effect took effect as Charizard glowed purple and took damage.

"Garchomp use dragon pulse and dragon breath." Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp formed the dragon pulse but instead of the sphere being fired a beam fired instead but the power increased since the two attacks combine.

"Charizard use flamethrower." Ash ordered.

Blue flames came out of Charizard's mouth which connected to Garchomp's attack. The sunny day effect took place as Charizard's flamethrower attack was increased which caused both attacks to explode and create dust.

"Charizard swap abilities again before the dust clears." Ash ordered.

Charizard did that and the dust cleared. The poison took effect again after that.

"Garchomp use outrage." Cynthia ordered.

"Dodge it." Ash ordered.

Charizard just managed to dodge the attack. But Outrage isn't use only once so the second one hit Charizard deal massive damage. Outrage then disappeared so Garchomp could use other moves again.

"Charizard use dragon tail." Ash ordered.

Charizard managed to hit Garchomp dealing a lot of damage.

"Garchomp grab Charizard's tail with your mouth." Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp did that and wouldn't let go.

"Charizard use dragon pulse as many time as it takes to make Garchomp let go." Ash ordered.

Charizard fired multiple dragon pulses at Garchomp's back. Even with the damage being dealt Garchomp was just barely holding on.

"Garchomp fight through the pain and use draco meteor." Cynthia ordered.

Ash's eye widened. He remembered using that back in the Sinnoh league.

Garchomp with Charizard's tail in its mouth lifted its head up and fired the up in the air with Charizard inside it. The meteor split into multiple spheres and flew down all around the battlefield.

Charizard landed on the field and its poison took effect. Garchomp was barely standing due to the multiple dragon pulses.

"Ready to end this Cynthia?" Ash asked as Charizard stood up.

"Yes, it's do it." Cynthia said.

 **Play this song - Platinum remix - Vs Champion Cynthia Extended [OR/AS Style]**

"Charizard use flamethrower." Ash ordered.

"Garchomp use dragon pulse." Cynthia ordered.

Both attacks collided. Charizard's poison effect came in effect again.

"Garchomp use dragon claw." Cynthia ordered.

When Garchomp got close enough.

"Charizard dodge and use seismic toss." Ash ordered.

Charizard dodged and grabbed Garchomp and flew in the air. Garchomp was struggling to free itself but no luck. Finally, Charizard flew downwards and when it got low enough Charizard threw Garchomp to the ground.

"Garchomp use dragon pulse again." Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp fired the dragon pulse just before it hit the ground. Before Charizard could dodge the poison came in effect again and the dragon pulse hit Charizard's chest and Charizard fell to the ground. Both pokemon managed to stand up but were very weak.

'One last move.' Ash/Cynthia thought

"Charizard use flare blitz." Ash ordered.

"Garchomp use dragon rush." Cynthia ordered.

Charizard entire body was surrounded by red flames which changed to blue. Charizard then flew to Garchomp. Garchomp was surround by blue draconic energy and flew to Charizard.

"FULL POWER!" Ash/Cynthia shouted.

Both pokemon clashed and a massive shockwave was caused. Ash summoned shields around the girls and the crowd. When the shockwave disappeared, the recoil from flare blitz took effect as well as the poison. Both stood still as they returned to the normal form. There was total silence as they waited to see what happens next. For a full 10 seconds nothing happened until Charizard dropped to its knees. Ash gasped fearing the worst but then Garchomp dropped to the ground and Cynthia gasped. Garchomp fainted.

 **Music end**

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Charizard wins and the victor goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The ref said and the crowd cheered.

Ash couldn't believe it. He managed to beat two champions at once but just barely. He ran to Charizard and quickly gave him a pecha berry to remove the poison.

Cynthia walked up to Garchomp and rubbed her head.

"You did very well Garchomp." Cynthia said.

Garchomp felt a bit sad that she lost to her little brother but was happy that her trainer wasn't disappointed.

"Get some rest Garchomp. Return." Cynthia said.

Cynthia saw Ash return Charizard. She and Diantha walked to him.

"Congratulations Ash. You deserve this." Cynthia said resisting the urge to kiss him as well as Diantha.

"Thanks Cynthia. This was the most fun battle I have ever had." Ash replied.

Cynthia and Diantha smiled at him. They were proud that their fiancé has gotten one step closer to his dream. Diantha couldn't resist anymore and grabbed the back of Ash's head and kissed him. The crowd gasped and well as the traitors. Diantha broke the kiss and Cynthia kissed Ash straight after. The girls knew they were being watched but they didn't care. Cynthia broke the kiss and Ash held out his arms.

"Shall we go ladies?" Ash asked.

The girls wrapped their arms around and they left.

30 minutes later

Ash and the girls were currently watching the battle between Paul and Gary. Both were on their last pokemon. The girl's heads are currently resting on Ash's shoulder while Pikachu was lying on Ash's lap.

"Who do think will win Ash?" Diantha asked.

"I don't know. Both of them are powerful trainers. Even though they both are down to their last pokemon, it's still early to tell." Ash said.

Paul and Gary then called out their last attacks. Paul's Torterra used frenzy plant while Gary's Blastoise used hydro cannon. Both attacks hit and who was going to be defeated was the main question. Both pokemon looked at each other and after a few seconds Blastoise fainted.

"Looks like type advantage wins this time." Cynthia said.

"Yeah. They were pretty much even in every way." Diantha said.

"Yeah that's right." Ash said.

"Ash, fire type moves doesn't do much against dragon types, right?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"I wonder how Charizard just managed to win." Diantha said.

"Well Drought was still effect and I may have swapped abilities again during the battle." Ash said.

"You're kidding me right?" Cynthia asked.

"No." Ash said.

* * *

 **And done**

 **About time. I would have been done sooner but I have been caught up in finishing reading the stories I was read before my laptop went bust. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you stick around for the next one. The story I will be updating next The Saiyan Wizard. Already got the chapter planned. Make sure you watch out for that.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
